Italian Love
by Danish-twilighter
Summary: Something happened. Bella left Edward, she goes to the Volturi to join them and to make them kill Edward. Will she find more than vampirism? Will she find love? Will Edward be her only problem? How many trials must she overcome to find happiness?
1. Arrivano Volterra

I was driving through the familiar street of Volterra, Italy. I had only been here once, but I remember it completely. I was here to save _that_. He was also the reason I was here now. But this time I didn't come here to save his life, I came here to find help destroying it. There was no way I could kill him myself, even though Emmett and Jasper would gladly help. So would the others probably. I saw the castle and turned off my rental. I walked towards the big doors and opened them quietly.

I saw Gianna sitting at a desk, I recognised her from last time.

"I need to speak with… umm…" I couldn't remember his name. "Aro!" I shouted as I remembered. How could I forget a name so important?

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked annoyed. She didn't even look up from the computer screen.

"No. It's really important that I speak with him!" I shouted. I hated Gianna now; I really needed to see Aro.

"If you don't have an appointment, that's impossible." She said annoyed again.

"Well, then make me a goddamn appointment!"

"I can fill you in on Monday in 3 weeks" she said.

"I. Need. To. See. Aro. Now!" I shouted, not caring who heard, maybe Aro would hear. I slammed my hand down on the desk and she looked up at me, with disgust in her eyes.

"I can't do anything now. You have an appointment at 2 o'clock Monday, 3 weeks from now." She talked to me like I was a little child. I had had enough. I walked away from her desk and towards the big doors which I knew led to the big room. I heard Gianna's heels from behind as she was running after me. I ran down the halls yelling Aro's name as I went. I stopped the catch my breath before I opened the last door.

"You can't go in there." Gianna said in between breaths.

"Try and stop me." I said as I pushed the doors open.

When I walked in there was nobody there, but it was sunny outside. Well, it was a big castle they could be somewhere else.

"You need to come down in the throne room, we have a problem" I heard Gianna say to someone behind, but I didn't care. I saw a door off to the right and went for it. But before I could reach it, a man spoke.

"Stop" he said. I turned around, so he could see me.

"Isabella." He said.

"Could you please get Aro? I really need to speak with him and this _bitch_ has kept me waiting, saying I need an appointment" I spat the last bit at Gianna. I hoped the guard would recognise me.

"What business do you have with Master Aro?" he asked in a very formal manner. I was getting very pissed off.

"Hello! Smell my scent! I came here last year!" a voice stopped my rambling.

"My dear Isabella." I heard a familiar voice say. The voice that once was scaring and frightening was now soothing and calming, the voice of Aro. I turned around and without thinking threw myself in his arms. It was like seeking comfort with a father or a brother. I started crying in to his robe, he didn't seem to care. First he seemed taken aback, frozen even. He wrapped his arms around me and petted my hair.

"Well, my child, what is the matter?" He said as he stroked my back. I heard some talking and it was Aro talking to Gianna.

"I have told you before. If Isabella swan ever came here you must notify immediately." He said.

"Yes, Master" she said and I heard some doors opening and she left the room. I heard a whisper from Aro but couldn't make out what it was. It was probably something only vampires could hear.

It felt surreal to be here, to stand _here_, of all places. A place I once despised, but now wished to call home. To be around people I once asked for the life of Edward, now I came here asking for his death and a place to call home. I also asked for eternal life.

When I had collected myself I spoke. "I'm sorry for that Aro" I said indicating ruining his robe and my outburst. I had never really cried over what happened with Edward. I just kept it all in. "Well, I came here because I would like to join you, but I have a condition." His red eyes lit up and he said "Of course! What may please you, child?"

"I want you to kill Edward"

"But why child, is he not your mate?" Aro asked in his usual light voice.

"Not anymore. He broke my heart."

"He… He…" I couldn't get the words out. "It doesn't matter. I will join your guard, if you kill him"

"I am delighted to hear that you will join us Isabella, but your will not be apart of the guard. You are much too precious for that. You will be Princess of Volturi." Aro said. "It makes me sad that you would think so low of yourself, you are so precious."

"I… I don't know what to say." I stammered out. I had just thought that I would be a normal guard. He wanted me to be Princess. It was a huge honour.

"When do you wish to be changed?" he asked.

"I was wondering if we could do sometime next year, around my 20th birthday, maybe."

"Of course! Now, about Edward, do want to kill him yourself when you are changed or do you wish for one of us to do it?" Aro asked, his voice still light and amusing, but yet seriously.

I thought about it. I could make Edwards life a living hell and then kill him myself. I could torture him.

"I'll think about it." I yawned out. I was quite tired, becau se it had been such a long trip here. "I'm sorry Aro, but do you think you have place where I could sleep?"

"Of course we have Isabella. Corin, please take miss Swan to Gianna's chamber? If Gianna complains, tell her to come back to me right away" Aro said to a woman, who I had not noticed before. She nodded. "Follow me if you please, miss Swan" she said and we walked back to where I came from. Gianna sat behind her desk at scowled at me when we passed. Behind the desk there was a door. Corin opened the door for me and just when I was about to step foot inside, Gianna spoke.

"What is she doing in _my_ room?" Gianna complained.

"Master Aro said that if you have any complains you can go see him now." Corin said. she gestured to the bed and I laid down. It was a warm day in Italy so I wouldn't need any comforter and such. Just when Corin was leaving the room I remembered something.

"Corin, I have a rental car I need to return tomorrow. Would mind going with me to the airport tomorrow?" I asked. I didn't know if this was crossing a boundary.

"Miss Swan, I will return your car for you. You don't need to worry about that." She said with a smile and left the room. I dozed off.

A couple of hours later I woke. Being inside this castle you lose all sense of time. I found my shoulder bag next to the bed. In my rush to see Aro I completely forgot it. I only have one set of clothes with me so I would have to do some shopping. I changed and left the room. Nobody was sitting at the desk and that made me curious. Would they kill Gianna for such little things? If so, I have to very careful. I went through the halls to the throne room. when I entered a small redheaded girl was sitting playing chess with Corin. I believe her name was Jane.

"Hey, Corin, do you know where Aro is?" I asked. They both looked up at me and Jane looked like she was concentrating very hard. Her look was focused on me. Weird.

"He should be back soon. He was just out and about in the town." She said.

"Why isn't anything happening?" Jane whined.

"Excuse me?" I said

"I'm trying to use my power on you, but nothing is happening." She whined again. Then I remembered. She was the one who could cause mental pain. She did it to Edward when we were here.

"Jane, I would like to apologise to you" I said.

She looked very confused. "Why?"

"Last time I was here, I yelled at you for causing Edward pain. I would like to apologise for that. If you ever see him again, feel free to cause him pain. I fact I would insist on it." I explained. Her face lighted up and she said "I will then."

"Oh, Isabella, you're awake!" Aro exclaimed. He had just entered the room, with Marcus and 2 guards following. I did not recognise the 2 two guards, there were a man and a woman. Even though all vampires were beautiful I could not take my eyes of the man.

The man had short black hair that hung down his face. He was well build; I could see that through his suit. His suit was black and the shirt beneath was a dark shade of purple. He had black formal shoes. I guess Italian. His red eyes were deeper that I've ever seen. They were so deep I could swim in them for hours. I was very attracted to him. He was so much more than Edward. The man was like the gold medal and Edward a bronze. The silver one could be Jacob. The man looked so good and I hoped that when I was changed I could have at least half the beauty he had. I wondered who was so lucky to be his mate. Maybe it was Corin? In my heart there was a small hope that he did not have a mate but once when I was changed he would consider me. I shouldn't be ready for a new relationship after the way the last ended, but I was. Hell, Edward had moved on before we even broke up.

I thought that Edward was everything a girl could want in a man, but I was clearly wrong. This man was perfect. He looked like to be in the start of his twenties. The man was so beautiful I didn't pay attention to what Aro was saying.

"… don't you think so Isabella?" he asked. I didn't know how long time I had been staring at the man.

"I was saying that you need some more clothes. You and Alec could go now, since it is cloudy outside. You can't live with only 2 sets of clothing" he explained.

"With all do respect Aro, wouldn't it be best if Corin or another lady went with me?" I asked. I didn't want to bring Alex or whatever in to Victoria's Secret

"Yes, but all of the female guard have assignments today and the next weeks will be sunny and Alec would not mind to take you"

"Who is this Alec?" I asked. I wanted to know who I was torturing by shopping.

The very beautiful man walked up to me and stuck out his hand. "Alec"

"Um… Isa… Isabella Swan" I stammered out. I was going to be alone with this hunk of a man. Oh no, I was going to drag him in to Victoria's Secret. I took his hand and as we shook a jolt of electricity cursed through my veins. With Edward there was a slight spark. His tough, unlike Edwards wasn't cold and preservative. Edward was always very careful about any physical contact with me and was always cautious. Alec's hands were a little bit warm. It was a nice change. His grip was strong, just as a man's grip should be, but it wasn't bone-crushing strength.

"Shall we get going then?" He asked and offered me his elbow. I took it and he let me out of the hall. I saw in the crook of my eye Marcus touching Aro's hand with a deliberate motion; he was showing him something. He was a few inches taller than me.

_Aro's POV_

I was absolutely delighted to hear that Isabella had decided to join us. I was sad though that she and her mate broke up. Marcus and I had just been in the city for a scroll. We brought Alec and Chelsea. We walked in to the throne room, as we like to call it. When we came in, Jane and Corin waas playing chess and Jane was winning. Isabella stood beside the table and was talking.

"I will then" Jane said excited.

"Oh, Isabella you're awake" I exclaimed. I can't help my sisters gift. I love her and she just makes me happy all the time. Maybe I should do something sweet for Didemy soon. Isabella glared at Alec with curiosity in her eyes. Marcus and I watched the awkward exchange between them. Alec too seemed quite fond of Isabella. He was also studying her.

As they left the room I felt a hand touch mine. I saw that mine and Isabella's relationship would escalate to a father/daughter relationship, while her and Alec will become much more.

A/N**: Aro says to the Guard: Kill her (referring to Gianna) THIS will be important later in the story. Alec in this story is Cameron Bright. Alec is frozen at 22. Alec and Jane are not real brother and sister but have the same relationship as Edward and Alice. Jane is frozen at 14. **


	2. An Extraordinary Shoppingtrip

**A/N I changed Alec's power a bit. There doesn't come any mist and it doesn't have to be all senses he cuts off. He can decide. **

******

Volterra actually had quite a few good shops. We didn't talk much, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was rather nice. I saw a bookstore and went in with Alec following close behind.

"Are there any specific books you are looking for?" Alec asked. "This is the only bookstore that sells English books."

"Wuthering Heights and just some books in general." I replied. His question didn't seem mandatory but genuine curiosity that he wanted to know. He nodded and disappeared behind some shelfs. I looked on the shelf and found a couple of interesting pieces. There was "The Host" by Stephenie Meyer, "Men who hates woman" by a Swede named, Stieg Larsson. I started looking for Wuthering Heights, when I saw Alec appear from behind some shelves. He was carrying a copy of Wuthering Heights.

"Here you go" he said and handed me the book.

"Thank you" I said shyly. I could find my own book, but there was a small hope that he did it because he liked me. We went to the counter and when I saw the total I almost fainted. Alec smirked and pulled out a credit card.

"Alec, you can't pay for my book" I complained.

"Aro told me not to let you spend any money, miss Swan" Alec answered politely.

"Please call me Bella" I said. I was surprised with myself. I had demanded that everyone called me Isabella since the break with Edward. Even Charlie and Renee. I had introduced myself as Isabella and basically no one knew that 'Bella' was my nickname. He was the exception. Alec could call me Bella or honey or sweetie… I had to stop myself from continuing the train of thought. I had only met him today. Not even Edward had I fallen this quickly for.

He smirked, maybe he too had noticed. "Bella. The Italian word for beautiful" he said. "Fits perfectly"

"Thank you" I said again.

"You're welcome"

Before I had change, he grabbed the bag with books and again offered me his arm. We walked down the street and did some window shopping.

"So what's the weather like here?" I asked because I needed to know what I should buy.

"It's mostly warm, but be prepared for rain" he explained.

"Okay, so dresses, tops, skirts and a warm set?"

"Yeah, that about covers it, you need some shoes too"

"What's wrong with my sneakers?" I faked hurt.

"Nothing, but you might want something not so warm to wear, sandals and such." Alec said.

"Okay" I said as I spotted a small shoes shop to our right. Alec held open the door and entered after me.

I found a pair of sandals I liked and went to the counter and said my size. The lady behind the counter looked confused. I heard Alec chuckle behind me.

"37" he said and the lady nodded and disappeared behind a door. "European sizes" he explained. I nodded, now following the joke.

The lady, Sarah, came back and showed me the shoes. I was quite happy with my choice. They were a deep purple and had a light heel. They looked a little like ballerinas but with a slight heel.

"What do you think?" I asked Sarah and Alec for a second approval. Sarah nodded and gave me thumbs up. Alec smiled a smug smile and then nodded. When we walked out Alec once again carried bag.

"I can carry my own bag" I said a little annoyed. I'm a big girl, I can carry my own bags.

"Vampire, remember?" he said.

"I know, but that's not a good reason for carrying my bags" I argued.

"I don't get tired and I'm strong, so I don't really see why I shouldn't" he argued back. He gave me a look that said, don't argue and let me do this for you. I relented.

"So when were you changed?" I asked to make small talk.

He looked surprised for a moment. "Um, in 1713, I was 22 years old."

"Okay, so when is your birthday?" I asked.

"November 11th"

"11/11" I laughed.

"It's really not that funny" he said almost annoyed.

"I'm sorry" I said but I was chuckling.

"When are you planning on being changed?" Alec asked to change the subject.

"Next year before September 13th" I said.

"Ah, before your 20th birthday" He said.

"How did you know.." I trailed off.

"When you last came here with Edward and Alice, Alice showed Aro what happened on your 18th birthday, and he told us."

I was about to say something, but realised he was right.

"Do you have any powers then? Abilities?" I asked, changing the subject, as he had.

"I can desensitize people. Here, let me show you" he said, obviously catching my confused expression. We stopped walking and he looked in to my eyes. I guess he was doing something, but when I looked him in the eyes I saw much more than red orbs. I saw life and adoration, lust and another emotion I couldn't place. I had seen it in Carlisle and Esme's eyes.

After a minute with nothing happening, I spoke. "Nothing's happening"

He frowned. "Aro said something about our powers not working on you. I guess I have to show another time. He was still looking me in the eyes; he didn't look like he was trying to show his power anymore. He was just looking me in the eyes and I in his.

"So, um, who's your mate?" I asked not breaking eye contact with him.

"I don't have one" he simply stated.

"I don't believe you. You have lived for 300 odd years and you still haven't found a mate yet?" I asked incredulously. I broke eye contact with him and started walked again. We passed Victoria's Secret and I stopped. I bit my lip and looked at him. I couldn't get the words out.

He looked from me to the store and then handed me the credit card. "I'll wait here" he said reassuringly.

I walked in and quickly found a couple of sets and nightgowns. I ended with 16 sets and 5 nightgowns. I knew it was expensive, but I didn't really care. I usually didn't like spending other people money, but now I had no problem. I walked out with a pretty big bag and this bag I wasn't even going to let him touch. When I met him outside he immediately reached out his hand to take the bag. "No. This one I'll carry myself." I said sternly. It would wrong if carried my underwear bag. He cocked his head at me but I held my grounds

"Where to next?" he asked.

"Well, I still need _clothes_" I obviously said. I don't think that shoes, book and undergarments count. We walked in to a discount shop, where I felt my element, but Alec let me towards a room that said, Staff Only, and let me through it.

I may not be a girl who only wears high fashion clothes, but a girl can most certainly dream. This was my dream. There were rows and rows of Burberry, Dolce & Gabbana, Gucci, Prada and many more I can't remember the names of. I was in awe that I would get to shop here. There was everyday wear and evening gowns. Alec brought me a clothes hanger, so I had somewhere for my purchases. He sat down the bags and ventured in between the rows of evening dresses. The dresses were fit for the Oscars and I had the change to buy them.

I found many shirts, tops, skirts, pants, shorts, dresses and many accessories. I went to the counter and waited for Alec. After a couple of minutes of waiting Alec appeared with a clothes hanger full of beautiful dresses. I didn't think I would need any evening gowns.

"Try them on" Alec urged. I went to the changing room and tried on all of them. There were about 20 dresses. I liked 2 of them but couldn't decide which one to get. I walked out of the room and hung them on the hanger.

"Which should I pick?" I asked Alec.

He quickly looked through them and said "I don't know. Try them on, maybe then I can decide" he said with a light voice. I could have sworn that there was a hint of seduction hidden in his voice. I grabbed one of the 2 dresses and went to try it on.

The first was a purple satin dress. It had a bead trimmed one-should neckline as well as a bead trimmed high leg slit. The dress pooled at bit at the ground. It was quite beautiful and the contrast between the colour and my skin was perfect. I stepped out to show Alec.

He literally dropped his haw when I stepped out. He blew a low wolf whistle and said "That colour looks… Amazing on you!" he smiled a little smug. He thought I didn't catch but I did. "Can you dance in it?" he inquired.

"I don't dance" I simply said.

"Well then you have to learn, because I have a feeling that, we soon will have a ball." He smiled smugly. He walked over to me and took my hand in his. The jolt was present once again. He placed his other hand on the small of my back and pressed me to him. It felt nice; I didn't feel like I was going to trip anytime soon. He took a step forward with his right leg causing me to step, so not to step on. "It all in the leading." He said and I looked in to his eyes. Again, I was captured by the beauty of them. They shined of happy, lust and something more. Soon we were dancing all over the little area in front of the dressing rooms. We maintained eye contact the entire time. I didn't know if he was doing because wanted to or because he thought it was the proper gentleman way. I hoped for the former.

We stopped moving and he took a step backwards and held out the next dress, which was green. "Try this one next he said."

It was a gorgeous charmeuse dress with bead trimmed ruched bust-line. There was a beautiful empire waist and a sweetheart neckline. The straps were beaded as the last one. This dress with my brown hair would make it an 'earthy' look.

I walked back in the small room and changed to the green dress. It fit perfectly and was so pretty. No, pretty doesn't even cover it, beautiful. The two dresses were so different and so alike at the same time. I walked out and did a spin for him.

"Can you dance in it?" he inquired. There was a hope in his voice. Maybe he hoped to dance with me again soon. Was he _flirting_?

Two can play that game. "I don't know" I said in the sweetest most innocent voice I could. He smirked.

He walked over and took my hand in his once again. His other hand went to its rightful place; the small of back. We danced the same dance as before. I had never known such a great dancer, he made Edward look _okay_. I felt beautiful like this, moving with this gorgeous man in a gorgeous dress. This time we held each others eyes. His eyes weren't just red; there were flecks of topaz in them. Had he been eating animals? I thought they fed of humans.

"What's this dance called?" I asked in a whisper. I didn't want to break this moment, even if this weren't a moment.

"Waltz" he whispered I husky tone. Weird thing is, I didn't even blush a one point. We stopped moving and without a word, I turned to change back into my dress. I was certain that there had been a moment. Or maybe two? The atmosphere was so heavy when I left that you could cut through it with a knife. When I stepped out, it was as we never even danced.

"So which one should I get?" I asked, trying not to think about was just happened. Then he did something unexpected. He rose from his seat in a nearby chair and walked over to me. He stood so close that I could really smell him; my breasts were almost touching his chest.

He smelled like roses, like a warm summer's day, like seawater. It was a heavy, yet light smell. It was twice as intoxicating as Edwards had been. Alec smelled like _home_.

"I think you should get both, _mia stella__._" He breathed out and the heavy atmosphere was back. I started breathing heavily. Was this the way he normally acted? What did that last part mean?

I didn't get it. Did he like me? Was I over Edward enough to move? And if I were, would I be ready to start a relationship with another vampire? A non-vegetarian at that? I knew my scent was powerful and called for vampires.

He took a little step forward and lightly ran his nose along my jaw-line, breathing me in. I was enchanted by his smell. It was almost the same kind of move when Edward first kissed me. Oh my god, was he going to kiss me?

******

_Mia stella_ = My Star


	3. A Place To Live

Was he going to kiss? Did I want him to kiss me? He put his hands on my hips and held me tighter. "You smell so good" he whispered, it was almost a quiet moan. In that second I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted to feel his lips moving against mine. This wasn't getting back at Edward. It wasn't making him see that I could have any one I pleased. Maybe what I had with Edward wasn't love, maybe it was lust. I blushed all the time with Edward but I had yet to it in Alec's present. It was so natural to be with him. It felt right.

He took a step back again took the two dresses and headed for the counter. I don't even want to think about the total. We walked out of the discount store in a somewhat uncomfortable silence. This time I had to carry some bags as well because it would look suspicious if we walked down the street with my hands free while he carried my 20 something bags.

We walked to the castle and he let me through a door on the left side of the throne room. We walked up a staircase and passed a few doors until we stopped in front of one on the right side. He opened the door and gestured for me to get in.

"This will be your quarter from now on" he said in a natural voice. He sat down the bags to the right and walked to another door.

"This is your bathroom and through there" he pointed to a door further in the bathroom. "Is your closet." It worried me that his voice didn't show his emotions. I couldn't tell if he thought this was awkward or nice or whatever. Was he mad at me for not pushing him away when he had been close? Could he even be mad at me for that?

"Do you need anything else?" he asked, averting my eyes.

"No, thank you" I managed to get out.

And he left. First now did I notice the rooms. The bathroom was big, almost twice the sixe of my room back with Charlie and was white. There were towels in green and white. The shower was big enough for 2 people and the tub was massive. There was also a small green couch up a wall. What I would need a couch for in my bathroom was beyond me. In the middle of the room, was a green round rug and rest of the floor was covered in white tiles. The green and white contrast was nice. It had personality. It reminded of Forks it a good way. It reminded me of Charlie and my friends at school. It even reminded me of the good days where Edward and I were okay. I looked in the cupboards and found that I shampoo, conditioner and toothbrush, everything I needed. It was even the brands I used in Forks.

I put all of the clothes in the closet and then ventured in to bedroom, which was even more amazing than the bathroom. The bed was made of dark mahogany wood with a hand carved headboard. In the headboard was the Volturi sign. The bedspread was a dark purple with black roses on it. There was a table on either side of bed with a lamp and a drawer. There was a 40 inch flatsscreen on the wall opposite bed. This bedroom was smaller than the bathroom. The bedroom had everything a bedroom need, a bed.

"I take it that you like your quarters?" a voice behind asked. I turned to see Aro in the doorway. Without thinking about it, I ran to him and hugged while screaming my thanks at him. He laughed and gently hugged my back. His hug was precautious, like I was about to break any minute, but a hug still.

"Thank you" I said again as we separated.

"You are most welcome. Would you care for some dinner? I imagine shopping all day has made you hungry" he said cheerily.

Now that I thought about it, I was quite hungry. "I would love some dinner"

He escorted me down the hall towards the throne room. Just before the throne room, he opened a door to our left. We entered what looked like a common living room. There were televisions, computers and even Wii's. All kinds of stuff were you could pass eternity. Aro let me to long table were a plate with meatloaf was. Further down the table, 4 vampires were playing cards. It seemed like they were playing canasta, I noticed that Alec was amongst them. Aro gestured for me sit down and he joined me.

We ate in silence and Aro just stared at me while I ate. I was weird, being observed like that. I was used to it with Edward, but he did it in an almost loving way, while Aro seemed to find it astonishing, even.

"What?" I asked when I was done.

"It has been a very long time since I have last seen a person eat. Forgive me for staring." He said politely. Aro snapped his fingers and Alec rose from the other end of the table and walk towards us. He took my plate and walked out the same door as we came in, without a word. I realised even though they all looked like a family here, there still was hierarchy where Aro, Cauis and Marcus would always be the bosses. There was 6 people in the room and didn't recognise all of them.

"Is this the entire guard?" I asked.

"Oh, heavens no child, the entire guard consists of 32 vampires."

"But where are the others then?"

"Some are out on assignments. It is not all that is allowed in this room. Only our most trusted guards are granted access to this room." Aro explained. "Renata, my personal guard, Alec and Demetri and of course Jane."

"I see."

Alec re-entered the room and sat down and continued his game of cards. He didn't even acknowledge me. It made me sad.

After a few seconds of silence I spoke again. "Do you know if there's an English college around here?"

He looked thoughtful before he answered. "I have never thought about that. We can look it up later."

The three leaders got up and left the room. I could feel eyes digging in to my side, but when I turned my head to see who was looking at me, I didn't see anyone. Stupid superhuman movements. I wanted to go back to my room to read for a bit. I left the room full of vampires and ventured down the steps towards were I thought my room was, but I couldn't find it. Then I tried to find the 'living room' again. No luck. Then I looked for the throne room. No luck.

_Fuck_

How big is this castle? I tried my luck and opened the closest door. I entered a room much like my own. It had a big king size bed and a closet. There was probably a small shower on the other of the closet.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" I yelled. I heard that a shower was going and decided not to push my luck and cross blades with a vampire. The shower stopped and the next sight, took my breath away.

There stood Alec. He was wearing a white towel around his hips revealing a very nice 'V'. He was wearing _nothing_ else. He didn't have six-pack, but an eight-pack. W-O-W. I could see his defined muscles in his arms. He seemed frozen in placed and just stared at me and I stared right back. He was clutching the towel with his right hand.

"Um, what are you doing here?" he said embarrassed.

"Um, um, I was looking for my room and, um, I couldn't find it." I stammered. "I just went ahead for the first room."

"Would you mind waiting outside the door? I'll escort you to your quarters." I nodded and for the first time I blushed. Was it because it was embarrassing or because it wasn't right? I hurried out of the room. I paced the corridor outside his room. When he appeared again, he was wearing a black suit with a dark red shirt underneath. Again, he acted as if nothing had happened.

"Let me escort you back to your quarters" he said in a very formal voice. He made a small bow and offered me his arm.

We walked down the halls and he stopped outside my door, I think. All the doors look the same here; they should put name tags up.

"Here you go Miss Swan." He said and opened my door for me and gestured for me to get in. I walked in and expected him to follow so we could talk but instead I heard my door closing and footsteps leading away from my room. I sighed, unhappy. I wanted to talk with him. It could be about the weather for all I care. I just wanted to be in his company, to be ear him. He had called me 'Miss Swan' and not Bella. I thought we were on first name basis. I called him Alec not Mr… What was his surname?

I picked up my new copy of 'Wuthering Heights' and lost myself in Heathcliffs world. This particular copy meant more for me than the others had. Was it because Alec gave it to me?

I had only been reading for an hour when I couldn't take it anymore. I simply couldn't get Alec off of my mind. I closed my eyes and thought of a world where Alec and I were together. We would get married and I would be excited about, even though I hate the thought of marriage. I even imagined him proposing to me. I thought of kids I knew we would never have and I sighed. I believe that if Alec and I could have kids they would look just like him and have no trace of me. Okay, maybe a little of me so I could take some credit or having beautiful kids.

I changed my thought back to the wedding and we looked so happy. Alec was in a grey suit for once with a black tie and me in a gorgeous white dress. The dress looked like something Alice could have made.

Then I thought of the Cullens. I miss them all dearly, except Edward. Why do they hate the Voluri? They could just come and live with us. I would love to Alice and Rosalie to talk to again. I miss our sleepovers.

I miss Carlisle who always stitched me back together like I was Sally from 'The nightmare before Christmas'

I miss Esme, the mother I never had. Reneé was an okay mother but still acted like a teenager. She would comfort me when Edward was away hunting and she always had her 'kids' in checkmate. The way she always thought rationally.

I miss Emmett, my big brother. He could always make me laugh and I could most certainly use that right now.

I miss Jasper, my empathic brother, who always took my side unless it was against Alice. He would mess with my emotions, making me pissed off, but we would always laugh at the end of the day.

I miss Rosalie. We had just overcome our problem when Edward had to screw everything up. She didn't beat around the bush and always spoke her mind and let me know the straight facts.

I miss my little annoying pixie, Alice. My vision-seeing best friend, who I think I miss the most. I miss the way she would drag me out shopping against my will. The way she would be there all the way. The way she kidnapped me when Edward was hunting and the way she always made me smile.

I miss Charlie. I loved living with him even though he was never home.

I miss Jacob Black for reasons I don't know but he will always have a special place in my heart.

I didn't even think as I took my phone and quickly dialled her number.

"Well this is certainly a surprise. I didn't even 'see' it" I heard Alice yelp on the other side of the phone.


	4. Closer To Life

"Bye Alice" I said and hung up the phone.

I started jumping up and down from excitement. I just had the best conversation EVER. I started dancing around and singing. It was the first time I was really happened since Edward fucked everything up. I found my Ipod and speakers and started dancing with music. 'Always look on the bright side of life' my absolute favourite happy-song. I grabbed my hairbrush and went all out it. When the song ended it occurred to me that I was in a castle full of vampires with enhanced hearing. Oh my god, what of Alec heard?

Why did I care that Alec may have heard me?

I blushed. Not because Alec chance at hearing me but at all the other vampires who heard. I walked out the door to find some company. I danced down the hall and was once again reminded of my pixie, I smiled at the thought. I did a twirl and I stumbled into Jane.

"Oh, sorry." I said in a light voice. "I was in my own little happy world."

"He has changed, you know" she said in a dark voice. It sounded like she was talking more to herself than me, that she wasn't in the same conversation as I was. She didn't even acknowledge me, but continued her path down the corridor. It was very weird.

I pranced down the long corridors and found the throne room, all by myself. I was so proud. I walked in with a grin on my face. Aro, Cauis and Marcus was sitting on their thrones and staring off into space.

"Aro." I said bringing him out of his daze. "I think you're going to love me sometime in the near future"

"And why is that my sweet Bella?" he asked, turning his attention to me.

"I'm not telling" I teased. I knew that this was one of his biggest wished and Jasper would just be a bonus.

He went a long. "Well, then I don't want to know" he said with a fake frown on his face.

"Oh, you do!" I said enthusiastic and with that I walked out the room and into the 'living room'. When I walked in I saw Alec and another vampire playing Guitar Hero. I sat down on the couch and watched them play. They had just started a new song.

"You are so going down, Felix." Alec said. Felix was a strong build man with trimmed black hair, but I had hard time concentrating on with when Alec was standing next to him.

Here is the thing I don't understand. How two vampires, with extremely enhanced senses, not get a 100% right? They got what ordinary people got in score. I would never understand. I mean, come on. Vampires, who can moves at the speed of sound and they can not keep up with a stupid game?

I sat on a couch and watched them play a few tracks. When Alec would win, he would turn his head my way and smirk and I would smile back as warmly as I could.

When they were done Felix said "You got served" in best teenager manner. Alec rolled his eyes at him and laughed. Alec and Felix came over to me and sat down on either side of me. It was comfortable on my right side where my arm was slightly pressed against Alec's. We watched a movie. At first I thought it was just a movie, not a romantic but no thriller either. Turns out we were watching 'The Amityville Horror', halfway through the movie, I was scared shitless. I sat with my knees to my chest. When Felix saw he laughed quite loudly at me. Alec noticed and scowled at him. There was a man in the movie who jumped into the screen and I jumped, startled. I did the thing that came first in to my mind. I leapt into Alec's arms. He was the first one who came into my mind, who was going to keep me safe.

It just felt natural.

I expected him to push me away. He did nothing of that sort. He wrapped his arms around me and kept me safe, just as I expected him to. I now sat in his lap and felt at home. I could smell his delirious and intoxicating aroma. After I changed seats, I found it hard to concentrate on the movie. Odd thing about Alec was that he breathed. I only thought the Cullens did it to keep up their human act. None of the other vampires here did it, I'd noticed. We watched the rest of the movie in silence and at one point I fell asleep.

I dreamed of a big wedding. It was held in a great big courtyard with lots of flowers. I was standing at the end of the aisle. I looked up and saw Alec. I looked behind him and saw an archway. The arch was lines, vines and many different flowers. There were sunflowers, roses, lilies and more. It was full of colours. The aisle itself was very short. There were about 6 rows with 4 seats in each. I looked to my right and expected to see Charlie but instead I saw Aro. The people seated were all vampires. To Alec's left stood Felix and Jasper. My bridesmaids consisted of Jane and Alice. We started walking down the aisle and just as Aro was about to pass my hand into Alec waiting the dream faded away and I woke up.

I was lying in my bed with my clothes on and the covers were over me. I looked to my right and saw my door was slightly ajar. From the small opening I could see a silhouette. And I was quite sure it was Alec in my doorway. I blinked and my door was closed.

Had I imagined him there? Somebody must have carried me to my room. I hoped it was Alec. To have my body pressed against his and to have him so close, it must be an amazing feeling. It was, for the short amount of time I did enjoy the touch of his body, it was simply amazing.

I fell back into sleep and my dreams were once again filled with Alec.

I had a weird feeling when I woke the next morning. I had no what day or time it was. It made me confused not to know that simple thing. I had to get a watch. I pulled on a blood red sundress, since Italy was far hotter than I expected it to be. I found the living room, once again on myself. There was only 2 people into room.

Aro and Alec.

They were talking together to quiet for me to hear. When I entered the room they both stopped talking ad turned to me.

"Good Morning.." I sad but it came out as I question for two reasons. I didn't know it if was morning and then it just seemed wrong to say. I wonder why?

"It is 2 o'clock in the afternoon, so I would hardly call it morning." Alec joked. Aro sent him a scornful look and Alec stopped laughing at his own joke.

"Bella, I have found a university not far from here that you could attend." Aro said in his usual light tone.

"Oh, great!" I said enthusiastic. The silence of the room was broken by a deep rumbling from my stomach. "Do you have a kitchen or something" I asked slightly embarrassed. I don't why I expected them to have a kitchen, they don't eat.

Aro laughed. "Alec, will you please bring Bella something to eat?" it wasn't a question; it was more of a demand.

"Yes of course. What are you in the mood for?"

"Um, Italian?" I asked and Alec nodded his agreement and left the room. I could have sworn that there was a smile on his lip as he left.

While he was away Aro and I signed me up for a few lessons at the university. I decided to learn Italian, since I expected to spend a great deal of eternity in Italy. I also signed up for international history, art appreciation and philosophy.

Alec came back with a pizza and I had to laugh. Couldn't he have been a little more inventive? He smiled at me and Aro practically ordered him to entertain me while I ate.

"You dot have to stay here, you know" I said as I took a slice of pizza and took a bite.

"I'd better. Aro would kill me if I disobeyed him." he laughed but it was strangle d and forced.

"How did you come to the Vultori?" I asked to make small talk and to know more about him. I bet he was just as beautiful on the inside as outside.

"Well me and Jane lived on the same road and we where playmates in the beginning of the 1700. I guess Aro had an eye on us since childhood. One day, Jane just disappeared and I was heartbroken. She was my only real friend and she was like my sister. I feel protective of her and when I was changed by Aro he said that I should come and join the Volturi. I was so ignorant back then so I followed him blindly. He would tell me to kill and I would do it without second thought." He sucked in a breath. "When we returned to Italy I found out that Jane was a vampire as well and that she had joined them. I was so happy to find my best friend again and I guess that's what made me stay. And know I can't imagine life without it." He raised his hand and gestured towards the castle.

I was speechless. He was so honest with me and said it without thinking. I would have liked to say something smart or tell him something about myself but I couldn't get the words out.

"So college.." he trailed off and changed the subject completely. I told him about the lessons I had signed up for and he offered me to drive me back and forth. We made small talk for the remainder of my meal.

I was so glad that I got to spend some more time alone with him. I felt that we were closer and I hoped he felt the same, but he showed no sign of it.

"Is there a car I could borrow tomorrow?" I asked.

"I could drive you" he hastily offered.

I shook my head. "No. There is something I need to do by myself."

I couldn't help as the smile crept up on my face as I thought of tomorrow.

"Well there is an Audi in the basement that I think you could borrow." He said and momentarily froze. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a car key. "If you will for me when you have to go I will escort you to the car."

I made to remove my plate but I found myself standing in the middle of the room and looking around puzzled. He chuckled and took my plate from me. he disposed of it and joined me in the room again.

We sat down at the table and played cards. Since I only knew one game we played fish. I thought he would hate the idea of playing fish with me but it seemed like he had a good time.

Aro walked in during round number 28.

"Alec I have a mission for you" he said.

Alec's face fell from the smiles that been plastered on his face the past couple of hours.

"Of course Master" he replied even though he didn't like the sound of it.

"You will join Jane, Demetri and Felix and you be searching for Louis. He has the power of invisibility and he could be wonderful in our guard." He said with a smile playing on his lips.

Alec frowned but agreed to go as soon as possible anyway. I frowned as well at his 'eagerness' to go. Alec left the room and I had a feeling that I wouldn't be seeing him for a long time.

I plopped down on the couch and saw a movie. A romantic this time. When the movie finished, Aro came in to talk to me.

"Bella in a few weeks I plan on having a ball. We do this every few decades. What are your thoughts on that?" he asked.

"I think it could be cool to have a ball as long as you don't expect me to dance." I laughed.

"I am sure you are an amazing dancer" he said reassuringly.

"The reason why I am asking you is that I plan to invite the Olympic coven."

**A/N: So the people who review will get the phone call with Alice.. maybe. Please Review!**


	5. Exploring Inside And Out

I expected myself to be repulsed by the idea of the Cullens at the ball, but I wasn't. I was quite fine with it. I missed them all – except Edward- but I knew that Carlisle would kick him out of the coven for what he had done. I knew Carlisle loved Edward as a son but he couldn't forgive him. he just couldn't.

I shrugged. "Fine"

Aro looked incredulously at me. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in your own home."

There were 2 things about what he had said to me. First; he cared about my emotions and wanted me to feel at home. Second; it was the first time someone had called this my home. It just hit me that this was where I was going to live.

I leaned back in my seat. "This is my home" I breathed out as a whisper.

Aro chuckled slightly. "Yes, Isabella, this is your home. Are you sure you don't mind the Cullens joining us?" he asked with concern in his voice. I couldn't understand why he was concerned, I was just a human girl, and he shouldn't be that way towards me. I felt nice but I couldn't figure it out. it was almost a fatherly way.

"No, I'm down with it." I said in my best gangster-imitation. I laughed and Aro joined in. it was a simple, carefree laugh. It seemed like it had been ages since he had laughed like that. Again I didn't understand why; it wasn't even a good joke.

"Fine then, the ball with take place in 3 weeks." He stood from the table and walked over to me and kissed my forehead. The action seemed so right and genuine. "I am so glad that you decided to join us." He murmured against my forehead.

"How many covens will come?" I asked before he left the room.

"Around 14."

"Do you think it's a good idea for me be around so many vampires, when we know my scent is strong?" I asked slightly concerned. I was excited about the ball but I wasn't going to risk my life at it.

Aro's brows furrowed. "There will be plenty of vampires to protect you. You can have a private guard it that makes you feel safer." He said and smiled. I smiled as well and thought quickly who I wanted.

"Can Alec do it?" I asked hopefully. My mind didn't even process it until it was too late. But Alec did seem like the most compatible. His power and status made him feared amongst other vampires I imagine.

"If he is back from his mission then, yes, he can" he was still smiling. I smiled from ear to ear at the thought of being close Alec for an entire evening.

Aro left the room and I was bored. I started to search the castle. There must be some secrets around here. I tried to find Alec's room. Why I don't know. If I could find his room, maybe I could steal one of his shirts. I loved his smell of home; he wouldn't notice that one shirt was missing. Then the fear of walking in on another vampire hit me and I threw that idea away.

I wandered down the corridors and turned down another. Soon I had lost myself completely in the castle; there was no way I would find my way back to my room. Why didn't they have a map? I saw a pair of double doors with windows in. I made my way over and found a beautiful courtyard.

There was a long path that led around a circular fountain. There were flowerbeds with all kinds of flowers along the path. There were four spots of grass with a small bench on each one. It was magnificent. It looked like mine and Edwards's meadow, but this was so much more. The sun made the water shine and the smell of the flower was an amazing potpourri. From the fountain there was 4 paths and at the end of one of them there was an archway. I followed the path and walked towards the archway. I had never realised the castle was on a hill.

From here you have a beautiful view of the city of Volterra. When I realised my sight from the mesmerizing view I saw that they had a pool. A 100 meter long pool. There wasn't anything special about the pool, it was a rectangle. I slipped my foot out of my shoes and felt the temperature; it was warm, but not hot. I wanted to take a swim but I didn't have a swimsuit. Well then I have to go shopping again.

It was such a beautiful place and I hoped I could find my way back tomorrow. I could see myself sitting on a blanket inside the courtyard reading a book or taking a swim in the pool the lying down in the grass, desperately trying to get a tan.

It was a romantic place; but it seemed like it wasn't meant to be that. It had been romantic but something had destroyed it. But I couldn't put my finger on it. The sun was setting and I was getting hungry.

But how the heck was I going to get back?

"Um… Hello? Could somebody help me?" I whispered. I tried to walk down the many hallways. "Aro?" I called out. But once again no answer. I walked aimlessly around the castle, knowing that I wouldn't find anything recognizable.

I think I must have walked for an hour before I gave up. I should have brought a book. I might have to draw a map of this place of mark to walls or something. I regained some faith and walked again. I found some familiar big doors.

The throne room.

I pushed through the doors open and was horrified by what I saw. Everybody was in there – except the one on missions. There were people lying everywhere covered in blood. Some were dead and some was barely alive. There were kids and adults. I felt like throwing up. I could feel it coming up my throat. They were all feasting on a person. Aro looked up from the woman he was devouring and saw the disgusted look on my face. I couldn't look at this, I turned on my heel and ran down the hallways to my room.

I found my room surprisingly easy. I hurried in and locked the door. I knew it wouldn't keep vampires out but I had hope. I ran into my bathroom and hid in there. I was terrified. I knew that Aro would never let anything happen to me but I was afraid. I began sobbing.

I faintly heard some banging on my door but I ignored it. I didn't want to anyone. Well, there was one, but he was unavailable. Alec was on a mission. I really missed him and he hadn't been gone that long.

I crawled into my bed and fetched my stuffed animal from my bag. My green elephant. I kept it close and begged for sleep to take me.

I slept restless, tossing and turning all night. I hoped I would have to see that again. Seeing that also made me make a promise to myself; I would stick to the animal diet. I would try as hard as ever to keep that diet. I would never take part in that manslaughter. I would never be that person. It would be my motivation when I was changed. I now understood why the Cullens were able to keep their diet as well as they did, with the few slip ups they'd had.

I finally awoke and was scared. I didn't want to face the fire. All I wanted was to do was to lie in the courtyard and read one of my books. I wanted to be alone. I was hungry but to get something to eat I would have to go through the throne room and I don't think I would be able to do that anytime soon.

But I had to get out today. I was picking up Alice and Jasper at the airport and I had no idea how to get to the basement.

I reluctantly dragged my ass out of bed and got dressed. I carefully walked towards the living room, hoping to find someone I didn't see at the 'incident' yesterday. But I should be so lucky.

"My dear Isabe..." Aro said before I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"Can you show me to the basement?" I asked in a voice with no emotion.

"I would like to talk to you before y…" again I cut him off.

"Can you or can you not show me to the basement?" I really hoped to have this conversation later or not at all. He seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk.

"Of course I can. If you please" he gestured for the door. I walked out and he followed and guided me to the basement. I didn't acknowledge him at all. I was mad at him.

I pushed the button of the key and I saw lights flashing in the end of the huge basement. I got in without a word to Aro.

I pulled out my directions and headed for the airport. I listened to the new Nickelback album on the way. I drove on the lonely roads of Italy. I admit it; I did speed a little.

When I finally arrived to the airport and parked near the entrance. I saw that their flight was delayed half an hour. Good thing I brought a book.

I found a seat and sat down to read bit I was so excited that I couldn't concentrate on the book. The half hour seemed to last months. But then they finally walked through the doors. I immediately ran over to them and hugged them fiercely. It had been so long.

"I missed you guys so much!" I exclaimed, hugging Alice again.

"We missed you too" she said.

"Bella" Jasper said in a formal voice.

"Jasper" I said imitating his tone. We both smiled and I was pulled in to a tight hug. Seeing my friends again made me forget about yesterday. I got uncomfortable at thought.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jasper asked as we walked towards the car. I guess he must have felt me apprehension.

"Nothing, just something that happened yesterday" I said hoping he would drop it… but he didn't.

"What happened?" he asked concerned and Alice looked at me as well with an expression that said I wouldn't get out of this.

We got in the car. "Let's just say I understand why you wouldn't let me see you hunt"

I pulled out of the driveway and Jasper and Alice exchanged worried looks.

"Bella… Did you see them feed?" Jasper slowly said as if he feared the words.

I nodded because I didn't trust my voice at the time.

"Oh my god" Alice breathed out, shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's not that big of a deal" I said with a shaky voice. I didn't believe the words as soon as they left my mouth.

Alice was about to say something when Jasper cut her off. "It is a big deal for two reasons. One; when we feed we lose ourselves to our senses and with your scent, it's amazing how you were not attacked. Two; the way we act when we feed is so animalistic that only vampires should experience it."

"Well, it certainly was an eye-opener. I definitely know I will stick to the vegetarian diet once I'm changed."

We were silent for a few minutes and then we started talking about everything and nothing. They told me about their 12th honeymoon where they visited Japan and Alice was totally in to Tokyo Street Fashion and that they had brought me back some clothes. When Alice heard there was a ball soon, she started squealing and Jasper had to use his power to calm her down.

"That is an exceptional reason for shopping, Bella" she said. "And I knew just the place. Rome!"

I heard Jasper groan.

I didn't tell them about Alec, I figured Jasper could tell. Then I could ask Jasper if Alec felt anything for me. Then I would know if Alec was interested or not; I hoped for the former. I immediately became happy about the thought about Alec possibly liking me.

"Why are you so happy all of the sudden?" Jasper asked me.

"I just thought of something." I smiled smugly.

Alice chimed in. "Does this have to do with a boy?" she asked excitedly.

I nodded.

"A certain Alec maybe?" she asked.

I looked at her amazed. "Yes, how did you know?" I asked in disbelief.

She looked at me like I had two heads and pointed to her forehead. I laughed at her. But then I thought about that. She sounded happy about Alec, which means what she had seen something good. Me and Alec together, perhaps.

"So tell me all about" Alice said and once again I heard Jasper groan again. "Jasper… Honey… Don't even think about toning any emotion down now" she said in sweet voice but the message was clear.

So I told I her all I knew about Alec and before we knew it we were home and I once again dreaded the thought of talking to Aro.

**A/N: 15+ reviews = a new chapter on Monday**

**20+ reviews = Alec POV at 6000 words **


	6. Hero

I told them everything about Alec. I told them how we met and about the movie night. Jasper insisted to drive so Alice and I could talk and he would have something to do. Alice told me more about their vacation. They had been down to the Mariana Trench and seen squids with 10 arms. Jasper joined in on our conversation as a real girl. He told us in more detail what they had seen.

It was now I noticed Alice's attire. Her short black hair was in pigtails tied with pink ribbon. She had white boots on. Her socks were black and pink striped and reached just above her knees. She had a black skirt with faded red skulls. She had a big black belt on as well. She was wearing a simple pink t-shirt. She had on her Cullen crest choker and a big necklace with a sort of cathead on, which lay on her stomach.

I had to laugh.

"Oh, Bella I'm glad you like my outfit, because I bought you something similar." Alice said with devilish smile. My face went from fun to horror. She couldn't make me wear that. She couldn't make me do things she had made me do over the past years but now I say stop.

"No Alice" I said trying to make my voice stern but failed miserably. Her smile just grew. I seriously thought she was feeding of my hatred of shopping.

"Help me Jasper." I begged.

"No can do. She will kill me." He said and I looked at his clothes. He was sporting a pair of army shorts, a white wife beater and rainbow coloured suspenders.

I was dumbfounded. "Alice did you make him wear that?"

"Yes, it looks good on him."

"Who are you and what have you done with my fashion minded friend?" I joked. I never thought Alice would allow him to wear that. Alice clearly didn't like the joke.

"It is fashion. I saw someone in Japan wearing that." Alice said with a pout.

Alice guided Jasper through the street of Volterra to the castle. I felt mad when we approached the castle.

"Jasper why are you making me mad?!" I shouted but I couldn't help it.

"I'm just mad at this Aro person. You shouldn't have witnessed that." He said and I felt calm again. We left the car in the basement and Alice guided us to the throne room.

"Isabella I must have a word with you" Aro said as we entered the room. His voice was full of concern and worry.

I felt sick being in this room again. Though it was clean and spotless, it still made me feel queasy inside, but tried to push it aside. It didn't seem like Aro had noticed my guests/his surprise.

"Ah, Alice! What a pleasure. And this must be Jasper your mate." Aro said and reached out his hand for them to shake. They both declined.

"Can we talk in the living room?" I managed to get out, trough clenched teeth. I felt like I was going to vomit.

Aro felt me uneasiness and we went next door. Luckily the room was empty. We sat down at the big dining table and Alice and Jasper joined us.

"I never meant for you to see that. I thought you were asleep and we needed to feed." Aro sincerely apologized.

"It's okay." I said even though it wasn't. I couldn't help but feel like a teenager having a fight with my dad. I knew this wasn't over and I wasn't looking forward to further discussing _that_.

"How can you let her see that?" Jasper bellowed. I knew he was mad and that it was a big deal – but it wasn't humongous.

"I never meant for her to see." Aro said as though we were discussing baseball.

"You still shouldn't risk it." Jasper said annoyed. I thought he was doing a great job with keeping his feelings at bay. I didn't feel his irritation at all. I was worried that Jasper might change his diet while he was here.

"Aro. Jasper and I were wondering if we could stay here for awhile." Alice happily said.

Aro's eyes lit up but before he could answer her Jasper spoke. "We are not joining you. We are simply asking if we could stay here for a bit since Bella is here."

Aro's excitement fell slightly but not entirely. "Well of course, you may stay here."

Then my phone rang. I looked and it said 'home'. My heart speed quickened. "Excuse me." I said and caught Alice's eyes, they were shining.

"Hello?" I answered the phone. Was it wrong that I hoped it was some sadistic vampire and not my mom? I had a feeling of why she was calling.

"Bella? It's mom." she said with no hint of her emotions.

"mom." I scolded, I don't like it when people call me Bella. I was scared of what she was going to say, she didn't know I was in Italy, did she?

"Do you want to explain to me why you are in Italy?" she said, demanding an answer.

"Um... you see... I…" What is a good excuse for going to Italy all of a sudden?

"Well?" my mom asked impatiently.

"I got accepted to a college?" it sounded like a question. I hoped she bought it.

"Oh! Great! Which one?" she asked and I couldn't remember the name of the college.

"University of Volterra?" again it sounds like a question.

"Okay." It didn't sound like she bought it. "Next time, please let me know when you decide to leave the country." She sounded a little angry. There was slight pause and when she spoke again she sounded happy. "When can I come and visit?"

My heart stopped. I couldn't answer that. 'Mom you can't come because I live in a castle full of vampires.'

"You and Phil? Visit?"

"Yeah! We were planning to go to Europe for our second honeymoon and then we could visit."

_OH SHIT_

I heard a door slam behind and Jasper and Alice exited the room. "Invite her." Alice sang as she and Jasper danced down the halls. I just stared after her.

I decided to trust Alice and her future-seeing power.

"Yeah mom, you can just come. I have time." I said and hoped she didn't notice my apprehension. I remembered the ball. "Just not in 3 weeks. I don't have time there." I quickly said. I don't think I could pass the big ball of as a dorm party.

Then mom switched back from mom mode to best friend mode. "Is Edward with you? Did he get in too?"

"No, he and I broke up. Listen mom I gotta go." I hurried. I didn't want to talk about Edward with her. I felt like I was over him and I could talk about him, just not about what he did. I hadn't told anyone anything. The only ones who knew were the Cullens, because they were there when it happened.

_I could just kill the bitch_

I have to watch my language. But still… I could kill her instead of Edward and then that would hurt Edward. He left me because of her and then he comes back and then leaves me again for her. How could he do something like that to me? I would never do that to anyone. I would never believe Edward to be a player, but I guess I was wrong. So wrong. I thought I could read people well, and especially Edward. So wrong.

I hope that if I ever got together with Alec that he would treat me right, just as I would him. I just hope that I have read Alec right. He seemed like a real man. The moment I laid eyes on him my idea of perfection changed. Mr. Right got a name. Alec. Not only did he get a name. He got a face and body and what a body. The day I walked in on him I got a nice view of his 8-pack. He wasn't overly pumped but he did have a lot of muscles and big strong arms.

I would love to have those strong arms around me, protecting me. I hoped he was the possessive type. I have never liked it when Edward was being just a little possessive, but I wouldn't mind it with Alec. If I was with a guy like that I wouldn't mind people to know that I was his or that he was taken.

But that was only 'what if's'. He would never want a girl like me.

I went back into the living room and found Aro, probably waiting for me. I sat down opposite him and waited for him to start speaking.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked and reached for my hand.

"No" I simply said.

His face was a mixture of confusion and understanding. "I don't quite understand."

"I don't have a problem with your diet" _oddly enough._ "I just didn't like seeing it in action."

"But Isabella that will be you next year." He said with care.

"NO" I protested. "That will _never_ be me" I stood abruptly from the table and went down to the garage. I was going to my room but I was hungry. I was mad at Aro for thinking that I would take part in a massacre. I needed to blow off some steam.

I drove through the small town and found a place to park. I walked through the street and the Italians were very nice. They all greeted me and were welcoming. I found a small but cosy café and got a table. I felt very lonely sitting well… Alone. I wished that I had someone to do these things with.

"May I join you?" a man with blond hair and blue eyes said.

"Yeah" I said. He was nice but I hoped I wasn't mixed signals, I wasn't interested in dating.

He sat down and stuck his right hand out for me to shake. "Louis"

"Isabella" I said. No nickname. We shook hands and I couldn't help but noticed that his hand was extremely cold.

We chatted for 2 hours about everything but still nothing. We talked about the weather and the current movies in the cinema. He tried to take my hand on several occasions but I always took it back just before he would touch. He was like Mike the second. He tried to make many moves, but I tried to ignore them. He was really nice but I didn't learn anything more about him than his name. I didn't feel like seeing him ever again so I didn't give him any information about me.

Towards the end I was getting uncomfortable. He kept hinting to continue else where. Whether it was at the bowling alley or at his place I don't know.

I stood from table and bed him goodnight and he didn't. I was slightly scared. He followed me to my car. And he wasn't walking beside me.

I walked quicker and quicker and I was almost running. Louis was increasing his step as well. I was scared what he would do I caught me. Would he rape me? Would he kill me?

While I was running I pulled out my phone wanting to call a guard but I realised I didn't have a number to one. I called jasper, no answer. I called Alice, no answer. I was panicky. I could see my car now. I ran faster and so did he. I tried to pull my keys out of my purse but with my coordination that was bound to be a failure. I stumbled and fell to the ground.

He caught up with me.

He leaned over me, smiling. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you?"

I shook my head out of pure fear. I was unable to form words. I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"I'm going to fuck and then I'm going to make you a vampire." He said and I froze. How could I not have noticed his red eyes before? I cursed myself mentally for parking in an alley.

I finally found my voice and now I wasn't afraid yell his name. "ARO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I wanted to call for Alec but I knew he wasn't here. Now it was the vampire's turn to freeze. "You know" he said. It wasn't a question but more of a statement. I tried to block him out and continued to scream for help and Aro.

Now I screamed for the one person I begged to come. "Alec!"

He grabbed my hands and pinned them above me. He was leaning to kiss me, when I felt him being pulled away from me.

I heard Louis complain in the background that he could see. Or hear. I was afraid to open my eyes.

I felt myself being lifted from the ground and in to a pair of arms. I dared to open my eyes.

"Alec?"

**A/N: 30+ reviews = Alec POV, 6.000 words.**

**20+ reviews= New chapter on Thursday**


	7. I Feel Closer Now

The thought of seeing him made me want to hold my eyes open, but I couldn't. I was too scared, too frightened and too exhausted to stay awake. I was barely conscious as I was carried away. I wasn't sure that it was Alec who saved me, but I certainly hoped it was him. I tried to pry my eyes open but with no luck. It must have been him, because Louis said something about not being able to see and that was Alec's power.

Ii was almost confident that I was in Alec's arms. I remembered the movie night where I sat in his lap with his strong arms around. I felt the same warmth. I knew that whoever carried me would keep me safe. I was still slightly uncomfortable. I heard some whisper but couldn't make any of it. I felt myself being shifted to another pair of arms. I wondered why Alec would remove me from his arms. He seemed to like it on the movie night. I felt more comfortable in these arms. I felt myself drift closer to unconsciousness but I struggled against it to see Alec. I could hear a faint voice. "_Mia stella_". And then darkness consumed me.

I woke up in my room alone. It could have been minutes since the incident or hours or even days.

I saw a small table by the side of the bed with food. There was soup, tea, sandwich and milk. I quickly drowned the soup and burned my tongue, then I drank the water quickly too quick. I took it slow and ate the sandwich. I was wearing a nightgown so I guess Alice must have changed me. I was too exhausted to move out of the bed so I grabbed my book and read a couple of pages. I drifted off and what surprised me was that I didn't dream. And I always dream.

When I woke up later I wasn't alone in the room. The room was dark and I couldn't hear anything. I could not see nor hear anything but I could feel a presence. It was disturbing.

"I don't know what I will do now that I have found you. You don't even know." I heard from somewhere in the room. I was startled by the sound and sat up straight in the bed. I heard someone gasp and then my door open and closed very fast. Someone had definitely been in my room and that someone was a vampire.

I quickly dressed and walked down to the living room. In the living room I found Jane, Alec and Demetri sitting in there. Wait Alec?

I was absolute trilled. I had the urge to go and hug him with all I got. My heart almost soared at the sight of him. I barely noticed the other in the room. He looked my way and I quickly looked away so he wouldn't catch me starring. I shifted my look to his clothes and took him in. he was wearing a blue pin-striped suit with a black shirt underneath and his usual shoes. Absolutely magnificent.

I fought the pull towards him and instead ran to Jane and hugged her as I would have done to Alec. I had missed her as well, but not as much as I had missed Alec. After we hugged there was an awkward silence. I smiled and nodded to Alec and Felix, my smile was 10 times bigger to Alec.

Then it became serious again.

"Bella, what were you thinking?" Alec forced out.

Before I could respond he spoke again. "What were you doing in town?

"I just needed to get out?" I asked trying to convince myself. I could say that it was because I was mad at Aro. Now I come to think of it. I wasn't mad at Aro anymore. It was my own fault that I walked in on their feast. I have to apologize to him later.

The look on Alec's face told me he didn't believe me. Nobody said anything but it was once again Alec who broke it.

"Bella, can I talk to you? In private?"

"Sure." I said before I had even contemplated what he had said. Suddenly, I had lost my voice. Alec had just asked me to be alone with him. Maybe there was slight chance that he didn't want to talk about the incident but who was I kidding.

As soon as we walked out of the room Alec grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me down the halls. I kept quite. We passed the courtyard and I tried to get out of his grip but he didn't budge or acknowledge me. The tension was building up as we ventured down the halls. Alec walked faster and faster so that I almost had to run to keep up with him. He finally stopped in front of a dark wooden door. He didn't hesitate to drag me inside. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

He shut the door with a loud 'Bang'.

"What were you thinking Bella?!" he shouted at me in frustration.

"I-I..." I stammered and he cut me off.

"What were you thinking being alone with Louis? You knew we were after him!" he groaned in aggravation.

"I-I didn't know it was him. Louis is a very common name and he had blue eyes" I argued.

"That doesn't matter!" he slammed his hand into the wall, leaving a dent. "How could you leave the castle without a guard?" he snapped at me. I knew he didn't mean to and I could hear worry I his voice. "Aro would… I don't even know what Aro would do if he knew you were out without a guard." He rambled a bit at the end.

He grip on my wrist tightened and it began to hurt a bit.

I didn't know how to respond to that. I was frozen in chock. The truth in his voice was new; he really does care what happens to me. I could feel tears prick in the back of my eyes but I tried to hold them back unsuccessfully.

"I'm so sorry" I said between sobs. I started crying. I felt arms wrap around me and I let myself get lost. I cried into Alec's and apologized over and over again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken my wrath out on you" Alec said as he stroked my hair and rubbed my back.

I wrapped my arms around him and held him tighter. I cried harder. I had been so reckless. I knew they were trying to protect me and if I had just been more aware none of this would have happened. I could have walked away and never looked back. I had hurt people. I had hurt myself. If had been paying more attention none of this would have happened. While I was crying Alec whispered words to me but I couldn't make them out. I tried to listen but he was now talking in Italian.

"I promise never to leave again" I cried. "without a guard."

I collected myself somewhat together, but I couldn't hold back the sobs. I pulled away from Alec's comforting embrace.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded. "I'm sorry for taking it out on you" he said and gave me a small hug. I stopped sobbing and wrapped my arms around him. I refused to let him goo. His smell of home reassured me that everything was going to be alright. His presence calmed me down and he didn't even know it. He helped me get myself together without realizing it. He was making my knees weak and my heart soar too. He could make me feel protected, safe.

We stood in a comfortable silence and he held me.

After a couple of minutes I spoke. "Can you take me to Aro? I need to apologize." I whispered. It seemed that if you spoke you would wreck the silence, it would shatter. The silence was beautiful.

"Aro is not here. He ran after Louis" Alec growled out his name. Right now I hated Louis just as much, because he made Alec mad.

"Oh…" was all I could say. I really wanted to apologize to him, I needed to. I also needed to do it soon so I wouldn't dwell on it.

Then Alec got formal again. He pulled me from him and held me at arms length.

"Would you like me to escort you to your quarters Miss Swan?"

_Here we go again. _"Yes I would" I sighed. I hated when he was being formal and not himself. I like him much better then.

He opened the door and guided me to my room. This time we didn't pass the courtyard. He walked in front of me the whole time and didn't touch me. We reached my door and he grabbed the doorknob but didn't turn.

"Bella, next time you want to go out please tell me and I will go with you" he sounded genuine worried. "You shouldn't be alone." The last part I don't I was meant to hear. He sounded hurt. Like what I had done had hurt him too.

He realised the doorknob. He had not opened the door.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call me. _Anything_" he said with uncertainty. I didn't understand the emphasis on 'anything'. Did he mean for little things or was there a big double meaning to it?

I opened my door and Alec started to walk away. I had barely stepped inside my room when I turned on my heel and said, a bit loudly. "Alec?"

He turned around and his look and tone was hopeful. "Yes?" he said it too eagerly.

"I was wondering..." I trailed off because I thought it was a bit embarrassing.

"Yes!?" again he was too excited.

"Would you mind showing me to the courtyard?" I asked him shyly.

His face fell a bit before it lit up again. "Of course."

"Hold on" I said and grabbed my book and a shirt in case it got chilly.

He led me down the halls and I tried to remember the way but it was difficult. We walked a slow human pace. After a while I recognised the door and sprinted for it. I tore it open to find the same beautiful place. I plopped down on the grass and just took the beauty of it in.

"How do you know about this place?" Alec asked as he awkwardly sat down as well.

"I found it on accident" I said.

A few minutes passed where Alec and I looked anywhere but each other. We listened to the birds chirping and the general sound of nature.

"Is that the book I gave you?" he asked. He also thought of it as a gift from him, just as I had a special connection to this copy of the book.

"Yeah… It's my all time favourite"

He chuckled. "If that is your all time favourite then you seriously need to read something else."

"Like what?" I teased.

"Like some Stephen King or Wes Craven. Dracula maybe?" he said and I couldn't help myself so I laughed. Alec wasn't laughing.

"You think I should read _Dracula_?" I giggled out and he nodded at me. "I live in a castle full of vampires and you think I should about 'the original'?" I giggled. Alec didn't think it was funny at all and the look on his face shut me up.

"No one knows who the first one was." He voice was anything but funny. "Aro is the oldest heard of and as you know he is over 3000 years old." His voice was fascinating; he was a great story teller.

"Tell my about your time" I wanted to hear him talk more and I wanted to know about his life

He grinned but it was quickly replaced with a frown. "I can't give you any more knowledge than the textbooks. I don't remember anything from my human life. I wish I could."

"Oh." I'm sure I sounded disappointed. I lay down in the grass and he followed suit. "Tell me story then." I encouraged. And he agreed. He turned his head and smirked at me. Then I started giggling. I realised he was telling me the story of the 3 brothers from Harry Potter and the Deadly Hallows. I ignored his dumb choice of story, closed my eyes and enjoyed the sound of his voice.

**A/N: 20+ reviews = New chapter Monday**

**30+ reviews = Alec POV, 6.000 words**


	8. Refreshed

The ball was in two weeks now. I was looking forward to it. I was planning on wearing my purple dress from my first shopping trip with Alec. Aro had arranged for Alec to be my guard for the ball after request. Alec had accepted the job with a smile on his lips, which made me smile. It gave me hope that maybe he was happy to spend time with me.

A sad thing had happened as well. Alice and Jasper had left again. Apparently, there was a Fashion Week somewhere that she couldn't miss. They had only been here for a few days before they left again. Alice told me that she would see us soon. I assumed 'us' was me and the Volturi but kept throwing hints at me that it wasn't the Volturi she would see.

Yesterday I took my first class at the school and it was really exciting. I was so into it and even though we didn't do anything I still thought I had learned a lot. I felt like Hermione Granger from Harry Potter. At night I would read my Art Appreciating book and fall asleep with it covering my head. In my Italian class we had learn the basic as our teacher called it. I found it really difficult. Felix offered to do my homework but I wouldn't have it. If I didn't want to do the work I would drop out. My pronunciation is horrible. When I try to speak Italian people would ask me to repeat it in English.

I was happy now. I had gotten into a routine and I was more comfortable around the castle. I could even find places now! And I didn't need a map. I was really proud of myself when I found the courtyard all on my own. I spend a lot of time there now. I started every day with an hour of swimming and it was quite refreshing. Then I would have brunch with one of my friends bit mostly Jane and Corin.

Aro and Demetri had not returned for their search for Louis. Felix said he would protect me if he came close again. He sensed my weariness about it. I felt bad for Aro. He really wanted Louis in his guard and now he would not have him after what he had done to me.

Then there was Alec. He and I hadn't spoken since that day in the courtyard. It didn't seem like he was avoiding me but he was just always busy. It was like there were two sides of Alec, the sweet and caring one. The other of him was always polite to the extreme and non-emotional.

Today it was raining. The rain didn't depress me like it did in Forks. I found it mesmerizing. I cleared the still by the window and sat there. I watched the rain and at the same time I didn't. I zoned out and thought of nothing.

The close guard had given me a moving in present. Down the halls there was a small room that had been empty for years and they had remodelled it in to a small kitchen. They knew I didn't want to depend on them for food and stuff so they took care of it. I was so happy that day. To think that they cared about me so much was amazing. It was like they loved even though I have only been here a few weeks.

Demetri and Felix had become brothers to me. They were protective about me and were always on watch because of Louis. We played games and watched movies together. We gossip like old ladies in a knitting club. We cry over lousy movies together. Family stuff.

I was really close with everyone in the Guard – except one, Renate. I can't stand her. She is worse than Jessica and Lauren together, from Forks. She acts like Aro's wife and I know his real wife is just as annoyed with her as I am. We could have a little 'We hate Renate'- club, but that would be mean, wouldn't it? She follows him around all the time saying she has to protect him. I am surprised that Athenadora hasn't said anything to her. I certainly would not have that – _bitch _– following my husband with lame excuses.

_I would tell her off_… _some day_… _not in the near future_.

I went down to the small kitchen and made myself a cup of warm cacao. I went back to my room and sat in the window still, gazing out the window. I could see a courtyard. Not the beautiful one, but a dull one. It was dark and there were no flowers or plants there. There were only tiles and in each corner there was a statue. I couldn't see what the statues were off but I imagined they were magnificent statues of Roman Gods. I looked up at the rainy clouds and saw dragons and other creatures.

There was a knock on my door. The door opened and I heard a whoosh of air. Jane stepped in. I think somebody ran away as soon as she knocked.

"Hey Jane" I said happily.

"Hi sweetie" she said and joined me in the window still. Her smile was kind.

Her face changed, it became more serious. "I wanted to talk to you"

_How bad could it be?_ "Sure, what's up?"

She let out a big unneeded breath. "Are you over Edward?" she adverted my gaze and stared at the floor.

"I don't know" I said before I could even think about it. My mouth was faster than my mind.

Was I over Edward? I certainly _wanted_ to move and be happy again. I wanted to love and be loved again. But was I ready to move on? Was I ready to love some else and have some else love me? I don't know.

"Want do you mean?" she asked. There was only a slight hint of curiosity in her voice so I guessed she tried to hide it for me.

I took in a deep breath. "I don't know. I don't know if I am ready to love some else and to have some else love me. I want to be loved and treated right I don't want a repeat with what happened with Edward."

She nodded for me to move on.

"I want to love some else and I want to move on. But I think that I can only know be trying and I don't want to use people. That's not nice."

"I understand." She reached for my hand and gave it a quick, light squeeze. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened with you and Edward?"

The tears were threatening to fall now. "Not yet" I said, but it was barely a whisper. "Can I be alone?"

"Of course, just call if you need me." she said and left the room.

I flung my self at the bed. I use my pillow to cover my head, to quieten my sobs. This was the first time I really cried for Edward. Eventual sobs and small crying session had happened but not to this extend. I cried so hard my pillow was all wet. I cried my self to sleep.

When I awoke next day I was relieved. It was like the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders. My eyes were puffy and my face in general was a mess. It was like I had been free from all demons. I felt free.

I took a shower and cleaned my face from all the dry tears. I was a hot day today so I jumped in a cute dress, which I paired with a pair of purple ballet flats.

I practically skipped down towards the living room. I couldn't help my happiness. I don't know why.

When I entered the room Alec was the only person there and he was deeply focussed in a book. It looked really old.

"Hello Alec" I said and sat down at the big 'dining' table.

He looked up, his eyes a bit unfocused at first but then he saw it was me. He got up and bowed for me. "Morning Princess".

I rolled my eyes. "Please call me Bella" I urged. I wanted to get back to first name basis. I don't know why the sweet and caring Alec had disappeared. It was like that it was only that formal Alec who came out now to play.

He was looking down in his book again and continued reading. I couldn't see what book it was but it must a good one since it is better than talking to me. I wanted to talk with him and know why he was so biased.

I was just about to confront him about it when he spoke. "Can I get you anything Princess?" he asked.

I was done playing games. He could not just ruin my good day, my very good day.

"Why do you do that?" I demanded of him. he put the book down and gave me his full attention.

"What do you mean?" oh, so he was playing the dumb-card. Well, I wasn't having it.

"You know what I mean!" I snapped at him. "Why are you all nice one minute and the next all formal?! It is so annoy not to know where I have you?" I was getting really frustrated. I rose from my chair ad started pacing the room. Alec got up too and tried to make me sit down.

"Princess, please take it easy. It is not healthy for you. Calm down"

"No!" I snapped again. "Tell me."

"Princess, we should not be friends. I am a guard and you are princess.."

I cut him off again. "Not friends?! I am friends with all of the others, why the hell can't I be with you?"

He was just about to answer when my phone rang.

"What?!" I snapped at the innocent person at the other end. I instantly felt bad.

"I'm sorry. Hello?" I asked my voice sweet again.

"Bella," I cringed at my name but I recognised the voice of my mother. "I was just calling to hear if you could me and Phil up at the airport or if we should get a rental? You did get my text, right?"

_Stupid Bella, not checking her texts_

"I guess I can pick you up" I trailed off. I didn't really expect them here so I wasn't sure what to do.

She squealed. "Great! We're landing in 1 hour so I will see you then."

I mentally cringed. Then I would have to drive now to get there in time which meant I could finish this with Alec.

"I have to go now and pick up my mom." He just nodded. "And if you insist on _just_ being a guard and not my friend, then you can go prepare their room!" and then I left. I had the last word. I went down to the garage to the red Ferrari GTO 250 in the end. It was a very nice car and I heard Felix mention that it was the most expensive one as well.

I made it to the airport just in time. Their plane landed just as I walked through the doors.

"Bella!" my mom yelled when she saw me. Phil walked up behind her. Phil scrunched his nose and made a weird growl when he hugged me. I hugged my mom and we went to the luggage claim. After we got the bags we went to the car.

"Wow Bella! How come you have such a nice car?" Phil asked clearly excited. We threw the bags in the car and drove off.

"So Bella… Tell us about him" my mom said out of the blue. Phil sat in the backseat with a disgusted face.

"Who?" I asked. I was paying more attention to Phil's face. He looked like he had just smelled something really bad. Phil caught my gaze and composed his face into a peaceful one.

"The boy who put that smile on your face" my mom pushed. Even though I just had a fight with Alec there was still a smile on my face.

"Um, there is no boy, mom" I said truthfully. I glanced in the rear-view mirror at Phil and he looked like he was holding his breath.

"Okay" my mom said, she clearly didn't believe me. We talked about random things but Phil didn't say anything unless you demanded an answer.

We arrived at the castle and my mom was amazed by it. She couldn't believe I lived here now.

"This place is awesome, honey!" she exclaimed. "Who was it that invited you to stay here?"

"Um, it was Aro. You'll meet him later." I said. Phil was walking behind us with a hand covering his mouth and nose. What's up with him?

We thankfully didn't meet any vampires when we were walking the halls. I showed them the living room and my room and my little kitchen. My mom adored my room and she thought the kitchen was perfect.

"Bella I hope you don't mind. But I am really tired after the flight and I am sure Phil is also. Could you show us our room?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure" I said. Their room was not far away from my room so it didn't take log to get there.

I opened the door cautiously. I didn't know if Alec actually would prepare the room after our fight but I hoped. And thankfully, it was all ready for them.

We quickly said goodnight and I left them to sleep. I went to my own room, not wanting to deal with Alec right now. Even though the day hasn't been long; it's been an emotional roller coaster ride. Woke up extremely happy, had a fight with Alec and seeing mom and Phil again.

I heard foot steps approaching and I knew instantly who it was.

"I'm ready to talk about Edward" I said.

**A/N: New chapter! Wee! So who is Bella talking to? Bella reveals what happened with Edward next chapter. Who can guess what happened? I already told you guys, in codes. See previous chapters! ****The ones who gets it right may get an Alec POV**

**Until next time… **


	9. Emotional Rollercoaster

When I heard his footsteps, it was like I had forgiven him all over. I was still mad at him and I still wanted to know but I wasn't angry. I was curious and would demand answer later. Right now I wanted to get this off my chest and out of the world. The small break I had away from him when I drove to the airport was apparently enough to breathing room for me. My mind also reminded me that the rest of the castle would hear and because of that I wouldn't have to tell the story again. Yes, there were some people who I didn't want to know. Well, not some people, just one. Renate. I just didn't want her to know anything about me, she didn't deserve that.

Alec sat down on my bed. I sat at my desk in my chair so there was some distance between us. I took a deep breath and it came out shaky and unsteady. He hadn't said anything yet. He watched me intently. He sat with his hands folded. He face was unreadable.

"Tell me" he said.

Then I remembered that I hadn't thanked for making my mom and Phil's room ready.

"Thank you" I said first. "for making their room ready"

He looked shocked almost, that I had changed the subject. But he nodded in acceptance and then nodded once more for me to move on.

I took another deep breath. "You know when I came here to save Edward? With Alice?" He nodded. "He explained to me when we got back to Forks that he did it to protect me from another vampire called Victoria. We got back together and were good for a while. But he didn't seem as in to it as he was in the beginning. My best friend Alice and her husband, Jasper, were also holding something back."

I could feel the tears in the back of my eyes and held them back with success. "One day, I was supposed to visit my friend in La Push, and I found out. My friend, Jacob Black, cancelled and I decided to visit the Cullens. I knew that most of were out hunting so Edward and I had the house to ourselves. I was so happy because we rarely got a minute alone. So, I decided to surprise him. I just showed up at his house and sneaked my way to his room. I knew there was no way he couldn't hear so I thought I would make him laugh with my stupidity." I let out a strangled laugh. Alec just sat there, his face a mask and did say anything and didn't move.

I was going to continue but I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

I groaned but got up to open. I really wanted to get this over with.

"Yes?" I asked annoyed at whoever it was. I opened the door and saw Phil. Not really who I was expecting.

I noticed Phil had grown and gained quite a bit of muscles as well.

He spoke in hushed, quite whisper. "I was just checking on you." He tried to look in to my room but I blocked his view. My stepdad didn't need to know that Alec, a boy, was in my room.

I had a feeling there was something more this visit. "What do you want Phil?" I really wanted to get back to Alec and continue my story. Phil didn't seem to breathe. He finally did take a deep breath and immediately clutched his hand to his nose.

"Who is in there?" he rasped out. His voice was rough.

"Nobody" I said a little too quickly.

"Don't lie to me" he said and pushed me out of the way and in to the room.

Alec stood from the bed and looked at Phil. Alec scrunched up his nose – just as Phil had done.

"You" was all Alec said. It was a statement.

"You" said Phil but with more disgust. He almost spat the name.

They gave each others mean stares until Phil broke the gaze. Phil grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of my room towards the guest room.

"Where are we going?!" I demanded. I struggled against his grip but he was too strong.

"You are not safe here! We have to go home" he said and mumbled some under his breath. I only caught pieces of it.

_Not what I planned… stupid g… leech… safety… fast… home is safest… _

What the hell did that mean? 'Leech'? I had only heard Jacob and the pack call vampires that.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Phil was still trying to get me to move, but my feet were nailed to the ground. It all made sense now. His growth, his strength, why he covered his nose and why he had a grudge against Alec.

Phil was staring at me like I was an idiot. Maybe he didn't know that I knew.

"You're a werewolf" I said, just loud enough for him to hear. Even though I found comfort in werewolf before now he disgusted me. I heard footsteps behind and struggled again, against his grip to see who it was. It was Alec.

"Let me go Phil" I said and tried to get to Alec.

"No, Bella" he said sternly and I flinched at the name. "You are not safe here." He almost ordered. When he spoke next he sounded wounded, even. "These people are not good for you."

I stared at him incredulously. If werewolves were safe for me then vampire most certainly was too.

"Phil! I am an adult! I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions. And I would rather be with Alec right now." I screamed. I probably woke up the entire castle, well Renée.

"Fine" he snapped and let go of me. Renée came out of their room and rushed to Phil's side.

"What's going on?" my mother frantically asked her husband.

"Oh nothing honey. Go back to bed." He said in a calm voice. He tilted his head towards Alec and my mom followed his gaze. I did too, to see what was wrong with him. He looked normal. My mom gasped and ran in their room. She stuck out of head.

"Bella, go pack your stuff; we're taking you home." She sounded scared. She closed her door shut and locked it.

"Fine Bella. Do what you want, but before you go off with… Alec… I think there's something you should know" he said seriously.

I tapped my foot against the floor impatiently, waiting for him to continue. He stepped a little closet to me and whispered in my ear.

"Please believe me now, Bella. Alec is a _vampire_" he pulled away and watched my reaction.

I faked surprise. "Oh. My. God. Next you're going to say that werewolves exist too." I made my eyes big.

He was just about to answer when I cut him off with a wave of my hand. "Phil I know you're a werewolf and I know that Alec is a vampire. Guess what, he not the first I've met. Remember my boyfriend Edward? He was one, his entire were. My best friend is a werewolf and he can be nice around them. You're just lacking general manner."

I walked back to Alec and he pulled me into his embrace. It felt nice and right. He wrapped his arm around my middle and kept me there. Even when I tried to move away he kept his hands there and I was glad. I didn't really want to move away anyway. But I thought that Phil didn't want to see so close with a vampire but I wanted to make him squirm.

"And if I have to choose between werewolves and vampires I will go with vampires." I said and then I dragged Alec, and myself, back to my room.

Alec guided me and shut the door behind me. I wanted to continue my story but the mood didn't feel like it.

"Do you feel up to continuing your story?" Alec asked nervously.

"Not really" I mumbled. I looked into his eyes and saw that he understood. He stared off into space for a second.

"Aro would like to see us" he said. He offered me his hand; which I gladly took. We strolled to the throne room and Alec opened the door.

Aro, Cauis and Marcus were all sitting in their individual thrones acting like they own the place; which they do. Haha. We walked in and stood in front of them. I felt like I was up for court.

"My dear Isabella." Aro said in his chirpy voice. "How are you? I feel like we haven't talked in ages."

Just as he finished his sentence, my mom and Phil walked in. my mom was walking behind Phil and he was carrying a lot of bags. Off to the other side of the room Felix, Jane and Demetri stood. Phil froze and dropped the bags and then he began shaking.

"Phil! Baby, calm down" my mom said. I wasn't sure whether it was to calm herself or Phil. His shaking became worse. My mom ran a few feet away from him, scared. Phil threw the bags away from him. My mom was still shouting comforting words at Phil but it didn't seem to work. Then Phil exploded. His arms and legs were replaced by four furry legs. He was just a plain black wolf. It was almost disappointing. All the La Push wolves had special traits to them. I had to hold my laugh in.

After he changed my mom ran back over to him. "Phil?! Are you okay?" she sounded frantic. His wolf head slowly nodded. He motioned with his head that she should step away, which she immediately did. He got ready to pounce. He crouched down and bared his teeth. His eyes kept shifting between Aro and Alec.

Then he growled. Now I couldn't take it anymore.

"Phil! Get a grip! These people have been nothing but nice to me! If you can't be nice to them, then I suggest you leave." I said to him, trying not to yell. All I got was a bark.

It was my mom rushed over to me and engulfed me in a hug. "Oh Bella. I'm sure this is too much to process." She said. She was trying subtly to move away from Alec.

I pushed her away. "Mom I have know for some time now. Remember my boyfriend Edward?" She nodded. "…and Jacob Black from the reservation?" She paused for a second before nodding. "Edward is a vampire and Jake's a werewolf." Mom gasped. "I'm used to it now."

Mom was speechless. She tried to talk but only mumbles came out. I still watched Phil carefully. I didn't want him hurting any one – Especially Alec. Phil crouched even further down and punched. He was aiming for Aro.

"Alec, do something" I tugged at his arm. He nodded to Jane and the Phil was lying on the ground in pain. Phil was rolling around whimpering and howling. My mom raced over to her hurt lover.

"Stop doing it!" she shrieked at me.

"Jane" I said in total control. Phil stopped wrestling on the floor. He phased back and mom quickly found some short for him to wear.

"I was just getting started" Jane complained. Aro shut a disapproving look at her. I could hear whispers and assumed the vampires were having a conversation.

"I think it is time for you to leave" Aro said loudly. He pointed to my mom and Phil. Phil was still a bit queasy but managed to get up anyway. They left their bags and walked towards the doors. They walked passed me and my mom grabbed my wrist and said. "Come on Bella, let's go."

I jerked out of her grasp. "No mom. My place is here. Leave but I am staying here"

Mom let go of Phils hand and he continued to walk towards the doors.

My mom looked furious. She walked up to me so she was right in my face. "If you won't come with us now Bella… then you're not my daughter. How can you be here with these monsters? They could kill you Bella"

"So? So could Phil and Jacob and Edward and all the other vampires and werewolves I know. But _I_ like here."

"So be it" mom snapped. She walked over to Phil who had stopped a few steps from the entrance. She had almost reached him when she came back to me. She walked right up once more and did something I never thought she would do. She spat me in the face. I'm sure my facial expression was of shock, disgust and surprise. She _smirked_. She walked over to Phil and they left the castle.

The second the floor closed I broke down. I collapsed in the middle of the room. I cried for a very short time and then I blacked out. I vaguely remembered someone carrying me to my room.

While I was blacked out I didn't feel alone. I could someone's presence and it was comforting.

The words Emotional Rollercoaster came to mind again.

**A/N: Bear with me. **


	10. Revealed

**A/N: sorry it took so long, but I joined the NaNoWriMo and had to write that as a first priority, but I'm done with now and I count on weekly updates (Depending on review) **

**This chapter is a bit rough, but you'll finally know what happened with Edward**

**Another thing I have to ask you;;;; Should this story have ****Lemons****? Let me know in your review!!**

I was abruptly woken by someone pressing their hand to mouth, silencing me. I opened my eyes and expected to see Alec or Aro, but there was Louis. His bright red eyes staring into mine, I panicked. I tried to scream but the hand muffled my sounds. I looked at him with surprise. How could he be here? Wouldn't the other vampires smell him?

"Isabella, I'm going to enjoy killing you" he whispered huskily. I tried to bite down on his hand but no use. There was no way to fight him. I was going to die, soon. My rolled into the back of my head and I blacked out.

I felt freezing water being poured out of my body. I woke up with a gasp from the sensation, but I couldn't move. i opened my eyes to find myself in a dark, moist basement. Louis was standing a few feet away from me with an empty bucket in his hands.

"Good afternoon Isabella" he said and the way my name sounded made me want to puke. That thought made me realise that I was hungry.

The situation dawned on me. I screamed for help, knowing that no one could hear, but I wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Who would help _you_? You're just a fragile little human. Who could save you; a human? I doubt it. No one can hear you. Not even Aro or your precious _Alec_" with that he left the room.

I cried for what seemed like ages. This reminded me of James where Edward saved me. If only James wasn't dead then I would still have my Edward. My body felt stiff and I had no sense of time. Louis said it was afternoon but how long had I been out? When I met with James I wasn't scared. I knew that I would get out of it somehow and Edward came to rescue me because he knew who the danger was. None of the Volturi knew where I was, I'd bet no one knew I was even missing. They probably just saw me as a pet – just like the Cullens had. I wished that Alec would save me again, like he did last time. If I was going to die now I would be missing out on so many things. I would never know the real Alec. I would never move on. I would never get an education. I would never see Charlie again or Jake again. I would never make up with my mom.

I didn't know how long time I sat in that room before he returned. I couldn't lie down, couldn't sit properly and couldn't stand, because of the way I was bound to the wall. This was torture.

He had a bottle of water with him and I drank so I wouldn't die of thirst at least and I didn't know when I would get the chance again.

"How would you like me to kill you? Agonizing and slow or fast and easy?" he asked as he circled me like a hunter would to his prey. I didn't dare to answer him. I wondered briefly if he _just_ wanted to kill or he would do other sickening things to me. I had to keep my mind away from that if I wanted to keep my sanity.

He squatted down in front of me and demanded my eyes.

"Let's see how your lips taste, shall we?" he said and leaned in. I tried to get as far away as possible but restrains kept me from doing it. He leaned in and roughly pressed his lips to mine. I wanted to puke. This was not right. His tongue pushed its way into my mouth. Now I did vomit what little that was left in my stomach. It was mostly water but it still tasted disgusting and it went right into his mouth.

"You little bitch!" He screamed at me and my eyes hurt.

This was it. He was going to kill me now. I prepared myself for the blow.

I decided to make one last cry for help, even it was useless. "ALEC!"

Louis took a swing at me and I moved my head just in time. His nails scraped over my cheek but if I hadn't moved I would be dead by now. He grabbed my leg and jerked it to the side, making it break. I screamed out in pain. He was pissed that I had screamed and pushed me hard into the wall, busting my head open. I let out a small cry. I didn't want to risk him hurting me more. I whimpered, because all I wanted to do was scream out in pain. Louis immediately left to room and I didn't know why.

On some level I just wanted him to kill me. The suspense was killing me. I knew he was going to kill me and soon. The pain in my legs was horrific, even worse than it had been when James did the same thing. It was angled weird but I couldn't move. I had a feeling that – if I survived – it would be a brutal recovery. I was loosing too much blood and my head was throbbing. I blacked out again.

***

The light in the room was bright – too bright for it to be the basement. I stuttered as I remembered where I was. Louis had properly moved me to another room so he could kill me. I didn't even try to move because I knew I would be in chains.

"Bella?" I heard a beautiful musical voice ask. Louis' voice wasn't this sweet. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself back at the castle, in my room. After my eyes adjusted to the light I looked to my right and found Alec.

"Alec?" I asked to be sure. I didn't want this to be a dream. He nodded softly and I began to cry. Had it all been a dream?

"Shh… you're okay now" he moved closer to the bed and took his hand in his. I tried to sit up when I felt a scorching pain in my leg and head.

"Don't move. You broke your legs and busted your head open. You're going to be on bed rest for the next few days." He said. I glanced down at me leg as if to confirm it. He gently moved the covers away so I could see the brace that my leg was in. my right hand moved towards my head and I felt the bandages there. It hadn't been a dream.

"Where's Louis?" I panicked.

"He went off to hunt and left you unprotected so we could smell you now. Me and Demetri quickly hunted you down and brought you home. We stole some supplies from the hospitals and gave you a sedative." He told me but kept his gave fixed on the covers.

"How did Louis even get to me?" I asked.

"You know Louis had the ability to become invisible" I nodded "Well apparently he can also hide his scent and the people amongst him scents; which is why we didn't notice him in the castle and why we didn't find you sooner. I'm sorry for that by the way" He sounded sad at the last part. He looked me in the eyes and his eyes looked so special with the dominating topaz and the red around the iris.

"Are you changing diet?" I asked and completely changed the subject.

"Yeah, I am. I thought I'd give it a try." He smirked at me.

"Where is Louis now?"

"Unfortunately, we don't know. He hides himself and his scent so we can't find him." He told me.

I panicked slightly. What if he's coming back for me? He did it once and succeeded. Maybe he'd try again and succeed in killing me?

"Don't worry we won't let him get to you" he promised.

"Thank you" I whispered. "Could you get Aro for me?" In an instant Aro was sitting on the side of my bed.

"How are you feeling, my darling?" he asked and leaned over to give me a light hug.

"Did he give you food?" asked me and I shook my head 'no'. Aro frowned.

"What would you like? You have to eat" he admonished.

"Anything; I'm really hungry. Could you get me some tea as well? My throat hurts" I told him. He nodded to Alec and he left the building. My brace-covered legs got a heat rush and I tried to remove the covers but Aro beat me to the punch. He gently unlocked the brace and lightly rested his cool arm on the leg. I didn't feel any weight, only his coolness.

"Thank you d-" I stopped myself. I was about to call him 'dad'. He was so nice to me. Charlie will always be my father but the way me and Aro interacted reminded me of what it was like to have a normal relationship.

There was an awkward silence until Aro spoke. "Caius and Marcus need me. Are going to be okay by yourself until Alec return with your food?"

"Yeah I'll be fine" I assured him and he left. I felt drowsy but I wanted to stay awake until Alec got here so I could eat and see him. I just lay there in my bed and thought about how lucky I was. And that I was safe.

Alec returned quickly with a take-away bag and a cup of tea. He had a determined look in his face.

"Here you go. Enjoy" he said in an emotionless. He sat the bag down in my lap and the tea on the bedside table. I started devouring the food, I felt like I haven't eaten in ages, which I probably haven't.

"What day is it" I asked.

"Thursday" he said. I had been away for two days then.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" he asked with a strained voice. I nodded, since my mouth was full of food.

"Are you over Edward?" he asked in a demanding voice and I froze. The delicious food in my mouth suddenly turned to dirt. I had a trouble sinking. Why would he ask such a question after what I'd just been through? I thought he was going to ask me something like my favorite color. I didn't know what to answer him. I didn't know if I was. I certainly hadn't forgiven him but was I over him?

"I don't know" I answered honestly.

"What happen between you?" he asked. This wasn't a request. I could tell him to leave me alone, but I was ready to tell before abducted so I was also ready now.

"When we came back to Forks after saving Edward for killing himself, he told me that he still loved me and always had. He told me he lied about not loving me so I would let him go. He told me the real reason was that, Victoria was back for revenge, because Edward had killed her mate. He thought I would be safe if he wasn't around. I believed him like the fool I was. I took him back and we started going out again" I took a deep breath and prepared me for the hard part. Alec nodded for me to continue and placed hid hand over mine in a soothing way. "Things were still a bit off and I thought it was just because we had been apart and had to find our routine again. He was more absent when we were hanging out. When I thought we were getting back together we just slid further apart. One day the family was going hunting – except Edward. I took that as an invite when he told me. I pulled up at their house in the evening. I walked in on them. She was straddling him in the sofa and they were kissing – in a way that we never had. I must have made some sort of noise because…" the words stuck in my throat.

Alec gently stroked my hand which encouraged me to move forward in the story. "… Edward pushed Victoria off him and ran after me. I was running to my car and hoped he wouldn't get to me." I stuttered as I remembered the conversation we had.

"_Bella I wanted to tell you but… I didn't want to hurt you" Edward said and looked into my eyes. They were red. He had changed for the worse._

"_And me founding out isn't hurting me?" I accused him. I slid to the ground. My legs couldn't carry me anymore. This would explain why we weren't hanging out and why we were distant. He had a slut waiting for him at home. It felt like my heart was sinking into my stomach and I feared both would literally fall out of my body. I had trouble breathing. _

"_How could this happen?" I asked myself but Edward answered._

"_When I left you I went searching for Victoria so she wouldn't hrt you anymore. I realized we had more in common and I started to fall for her. I still loved you, but with her I didn't have to be careful with her. She isn't breakable. But you still had a place in my heart and that's why I went to Italy when Rosalie told me, you were dead." _

_I was mad now. " And when we came back? Why did you stay? Why didn't you just return to your whore?!" I yelled at him. In a second Victoria was in front of me._

"_Don't call me that" she said slowly, threatening. Edward pushed her behind him. _

"_I thought that maybe we could get back together but I couldn't get my thoughts of Vikki here" he cooed at her and kissed her lightly. I felt the vomit coming but I held it back. "And when it came down to it, I just couldn't hurt you. I care about you too much… but I don't love" he said. _

_I got in my truck and raced home. I was pissed, angry, infuriated and mad. Why didn't he just tell me? That would have been better than just letting me believe that we going to be fine. And of all the people in the world, he has to pick Victoria? _

"How could he do that to you?" Alec asked.

"I don't know. I had always known that he was too good for me." I shrugged. I felt calm, maybe a bit depressed by reliving the entire thing. Did this mean I was over him?

"Thank you for telling me" Alec said and lightly kissed the knuckles on the hand he was holding. I felt a tingle in my whole body when his lips touched my skin. I was relieved that I had told someone, anyone. But I was glad it was Alec. I had only shedded one tear during my telling but felt tired anyways.

My eyelids started to droop. "It's okay Bella. Go to sleep. I will still be here now when you wake up" he said and stroked my hand as I drifted off.

**A/N: Please review! Tell me if this story should have Lemons! What did you think of the Edward story?**


	11. Saved By Alec

I dreamt of a small boy with black hair and a cute button nose. He was clearly mine. I sat in a backyard with my back to someone; my husband. The sun broke through the clouds and filled the backyard. The child's skins sparkled and I realised he was a vampire. I didn't how that could be, the Immortal Child was forbidden. I looked down in my lap and saw my fingers were intertwined with my husbands. The sun reached us and we both sparkled. I turned around to see my mysterious husband; Alec.

I woke up with a start. True to his words, Alec sat in a chair besides me and read a book. I couldn't see what he was reading, but by the smile on his lips I guessed that it was funny. He looked up when he heard me wake.

"Good evening" he smiled. He put the book down and scooted his chair closer to my bed and put his hand over mine again and stroked it carefully.

"How was your sleep?" he asked.

"Nothing special" I lied. He didn't need to know that I dreamed of kids with him. I like the way his cold skin was calming my heated one. The flow of electricity was still there.

"Hmm" he said thoughtful. I wondered if had been sleep talking and he really did know. I mean, I confessed to Edward that I loved him through sleep talking. I had to go and take a leak so I started to get up from bed.

"No, what are you doing?" he said and gently pushed me back in the bed.

"I have to use the toilet" I said simple and started to get out without being pushed back this time. It hurt in my leg to stand but I managed to get my business done. I also brushed my teeth because I could taste the bad smell. Alec was still there when I returned.

"Do you know when I get this" I pointed to the brace "Thing off? I really don't want to wear it to the ball" I said as I settled back under the covers.

"The thing is that we don't know if it really is broken. You need to go to the hospital but none of us can go with you, obvious reasons. If it is broken you need a cast." He had a sad face when he said it.

"Can you take me there? I don't mind going alone" I said. It was a part lie. I would have loved it if Alec or Aro could have been there. I had been to the hospital several times but it was nice when someone was there for you.

"I can. We should probably do it as soon as possible." He said and I nodded. "I'll leave you to get dressed. If you need help I'll call Jane." He said and swiftly left the room.

I dressed without much trouble, getting the leggings on was a bit difficult when I couldn't move my leg without it hurting. I settled on a dress and the leggings. I limped out to Alec in the hallway. He smirked when he saw me.

"You're not supposed to put weight on it" he admonished. I was about to ask him what that meant when he swept me up in his arms. I locked my arms around his neck so I would fall, even though I knew he would never let me fall. It felt good to in his arms; to have him protecting me. I kept my eyes focused on the floor so I would make eye contact with him; that would be too awkward. He walked at a normal pace to the garage. He stopped when we reached a black Audi. It was the 'normal' car in the garage. I wondered why they have it. He gently sat me down on the ground and opened my door. I got it and he went around. It sucked to move in slow motion.

He pulled out into the streets of Volterra and headed for the hospital. He dropped my phone in my lap.

"So you can call me when you want me to pick you up." he said.

"I thought I forgot in my room"

"You did, but I grabbed it" he smiled. He pulled up in front of the entrance and I could see he was holding his breath.

"Thank you for the ride and I'll call you when I'm done." I said and opened the door. He nodded stiff. His body went rigid when I opened the door and got out. He drove swiftly from the sight and I wondered how ho could have so low a restrain when he had been here for nearly 300 years? Maybe it was because he changing his diet. Carlisle had mentioned it I think. I limped inside.

"Excuse me? I think my leg is broken" I said as if it was nothing. The receptionist looked up at me, bored. She lazily got up and looked at me leg and her eyes widened. I didn't even want to look at it. When I dressed my eyes were practically closed. The woman started yelling out things in Italian with a heavy Italian accent. A few nurses and a doctor ran over to me and someone brought a bed for me. I guess there wasn't many accidents in this town since they all seemed to be attending to me. They took me to x-ray and then to a room.

I lay there and gazed out the window when a doctor came in.

"Well, miss Swan it seems that you have broken your leg. The break was the same as a previous one and will take longer time to heal." He said with a heavy Italian accent and it was hard making out what he said. I tried not to laugh. "We will put your leg in a cast and give you some painkillers. I will return in a little while" he said and left the room. I had to laugh at him. His accent was so funny even heavier than the receptionist.

I decided to call Aro to give a heads up. he didn't even know I was here.

"Isabella!" he chirped when he answered the phone.

"Hi, I just wanted to tell you that Alec took me to the hospital to get my leg checked out."

"That's good. Is there any news?"

"He said my leg is broken and that it's the same place as last time so it will take longer to heal. So he's going to put a cast on it." I told him.

"That's good. How long will you need to wear the cast?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know. I'll ask the doctor when he gets back. Alec is picking me back up, when I'm done" I said.

"Okay, just call me if something happens okay, darling?" he said. He called me darling. I had once heard him call Jane it so I didn't think any of it.

"I will, bye" and we hung up.

I regretted not bringing a book. It was really boring not doing anything and just waiting for the doctor to return so I can get my cast and get out of here. I don't like being hospitals even though they're my second home. Then my door burst open and in stepped Phil and my mom.

I groaned. I didn't want them here. Not after the way they behaved the last time. If they couldn't accept my decisions then they could leave me alone.

"Baby" my mom gasped and ran over to me and gave me a big hug; which I didn't return. She didn't deserve it. She sensed my reaction and went back to Phil's side.

"So, did they leeches finally hurt you? Have you come to your senses?" Phil, the arrogant bastard, said.

"Don't call them that. They have never hurt me" I told him, but he didn't look like he believed me.

"Well then who did?" Renée snapped.

"A renegade vampire named Louis." I froze. How could I have forgotten about him? I was unprotected and alone. I wondered if Alec or someone kept close in case he tried anything. The doctor walked in with the stuff he needed, to make the cast.

"Excuse me, who are you" he asked politely.

"I'm her mom and this is my husband." My mom said. I wished she would leave. I didn't want to hurt her with my decisions, but she had to respect me. I am an adult and I know what I am doing.

Awkward silence filled the room as the doctor put the cast on. The cast was the same as when James had broken my leg so I was good friends with it.

"I am done now. Do you have any questions? You can go when you want" he said.

"How long do I have to wear it?" I asked.

"6 weeks" he answered. We all shook hands with him and he left the room.

I started getting up but apparently Phil wasn't done talking to me. He walked over and sat down on the side of my bed and I automatically scooted away from him.

"Bella, vampires are dangerous. They could kill you, they probably will. It's not safe for you" he tried to persuade me to come with them. I wasn't falling for it. I stood up from the bed and grabbed my phone and found Alec in the list of contacts and pushed the button.

"Bella?" he asked rushed, like he had been waiting for me to call him.

"Hi, can you come and pick me up and done here" I said while I grabbed my stuff and ignored my mom and Phil. I knew I was being in fair but so were they.

"Yes sure I will be there in like five minutes." He answered. I mumbled a bye and moved to leave the room. But I couldn't; Phil was in the way.

"We are not done talking, young lady" he said sternly. The tone reminded me of Sam when he gave orders. Was he an alpha?

"Was that your alpha voice? News flash: I am not one of your dogs to order around" I snapped and tried to get out of the room to Alec. Phil seemed stunned by what I had said and didn't stop me, but I didn't make it far before I felt his hand on my shoulder.

He threw some keys at Renée. "Get the car" he yelled to her. I turned and looked curiously at him. He picked me up in a steal grasp, and jogged away with me. I tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong. Renée was pulling up a green car, which I guessed they had rented. My eyes caught a black Audi.

"Alec! Help!" I shouted towards the car and saw Alec rushing out of the car towards me.

"Let go of her!" he yelled at him. Phil ignored him and kept walking to the car. There wasn't much I could do with the condition my leg was in. Phil all _but_ thrust me into the backseat and I was expecting Renée to drive. But she didn't Phil and Alec was fighting as 'human' as they could but I could see that Phil was about to phase.

"Don't you want me to wait for you?" my mom asked dumbfounded. _Thank you erratic mother_, I thought. I slid to the other seat and got out. Alec saw me and rushed over to me and picked me up and ran me to the car and we sped out of there. My heart was pounding.

"Thank you" I said and buckled my seatbelt.

"For what?" his voice was strained, like something was bothering him.

"For saving me. Again" I admitted shyly. It felt like he was always saving me. I looked behind us and saw that they were following us. Alec gassed up and we quickly lost them. It was first when we got back to the castle that my heart slowed to a normal pace.

"Why didn't you tell the pup was there?" he said and I laughed at his term for Phil.

"The doctor was there and I didn't really know how to tell you." I told him and got out of the car. I headed for the throne room to tell Aro about 'the pup'. Alec followed behind me and grumbled. He was having more of these mood swings, and it was annoying the hell out of my. I reached the room and put my hand on the handle and started to open the door Alec put his over mine; preventing me from opening the door.

"You don't want to go in there" he warned.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Someone broke the law" he said and tried to push me into the living room. I got what he was saying. They were punishing someone. I recalled when I walked in on them feasting, I stuttered at the thought; I didn't want to see any remarkably close to that again, so I let Alec push me into the living room.

**A/N: Review!**


	12. Sensation

Inside the living room was Jane and I jumped over to her, suddenly in a good mood. I tried to take my mind of Louis, my and Phil and whatever was going on next door. Thankfully she didn't ask about what had happened and it was nice to take things of my mind. We settled on watching a movie and Felix joined in. I sat next Alec on a blanket on the floor. It was cosy. We settled on some stupid action flick, which Alec and Felix loved. Jane and Felix sat on the couch behind us and they were cuddled up. I think they are a little more than co-workers. Alec glanced back as well and smirked. He knew what was going on. I knew that Alec and Jane were very close and were practically siblings. They also worked well together. In the dark of the room, I found myself scooting closer and closer to Alec. When I was close enough he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and left it there.

I excused myself to go to bed and walked (as best as I could with the cast) to my bedroom. I changed into a nightgown and went to sleep. I had no dreams that night. The ball was five days away now. My leg was still troubling me a bit and I was determined to learn how to dance so I wouldn't make a fool of myself at the ball. Maybe I should ask Alec to teach me, I mean we did dance a little at our first shopping spree. I went to the kitchen to make some breakfast and then I would go find Alec and ask him. After I had eaten I walked down to the courtyard.

"Alec?" I called.

"Yes, Bella?" I heard his voice say immediately. I walked over to him.

"Could you teach me how to dance?" I asked and he smirked. "I mean, so I don't make a fool at myself at the ball"

He smirked again and stepped closer. His one hand ventured to my waist and pulled me against while the other gently took my hand.

"Of course I will" he said and we started swaying back and forth

"Let me go and get some music" he said and disappeared in a blur only to return seconds later with a ghetto blaster. He pressed the play button and returned to me. He placed his hands right were they had been.

It was a soft classical piece and we moved to the rhythm. After a while just swaying we began to really dance. I kept my eyes at my feet so I could see what I was doing. His fingers sent warmth into my whole body and ignited my heart. We danced awkwardly due to my leg but I soon got the hang of it and it didn't look so bad.

"Eyes up, Bella" he said and I forced my eyes away from our feet. I looked up and locked eyes with him. His eyes only had a tiny bit of red in them now otherwise they were fully topaz. But when I looked into his eyes I saw much more than colour. It was like I saw his souls and its scars. All the things he had been through – good and bad – reflected in his eyes. He was also staring into my eyes and I felt like he saw right through me. He saw all my flaws and everything about me. It was like he knew what had happened to me, even though I knew he didn't. We stopped moving. Both of my hands now rested on his broad shoulders and his hands were on my hips. We inched closer and closer. He pulled me closer by my waist and I closed my eyes. I inhaled his rich scent and we inched closer. I peeked and saw that his eyes were also closed and that our lips were not far apart; an inch maybe. I closed my eyes again and we drew closer again.

Then I felt his cold lips gently press against mine. I gasped at the sensation and so did he. His lips were soft but still firm. They were cold but they ignited a warm feeling within me. We kissed again. My hands went to his hair and it was the first I felt the softness of it. His hands went around my waist; keeping me here. A spark flowed from his lips and coursed through my whole body and ended in my heart. It was almost like he restarted it. I listened to the music; it was a piece Renée had liked when I was a little girl. A river flows in you by Yurima; our song.

"Oh God" he breathed when I took a moment to catch my breath before we carried on. We kissed again and we both tightened our hold on the other. The kiss kept getting better. The warm feeling inside grew and my hearts beating increased and I was sure he could hear it.

Then suddenly, Alec pulled away. He groaned. "I'm sorry, baby. Aro needs me." he said on a rush and swiftly kissed me and ran from the courtyard.

I had forgotten all about time and place. I stood frozen in the courtyard and fingered my lips gingerly. I could still feel his lips on mine. I could still smell his scent. It was like he was still here with me. I was in a total daze.

I had just kissed the most amazing, beautiful, hot and… all the positive words in the English language. There were no words for him.

I was a little pissed that Aro had interrupted our kiss. I stood in the courtyard and waited for Alec to come back. I sat down on the grass and listened to the soft music that was still filling the air.

_I kissed Alec!_

After about ten minutes alone my phone went off.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, Bella. It's Alec. I'm sorry that I left but..." he seemed to think of the right thing to say.

"It's okay" I said even though it wasn't. I wanted him here with me so we could talk about what happened. Did the kiss mean that he liked me or did he just need an outlet? I hoped he wanted more. What if he didn't like me? Then the ball would be awkward since he had to be with me at all times. Doubt started to fill my mind. I didn't want to think 'what if's'.

"Is it?" he asked to be sure. I liked that.

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"Aro needed for a mission. I have Demetri with me and we have to go to Norway to bring back a vampire who broke the law. I promise, we'll be back in time for the ball." He sounded sad.

"Okay" I said weakly. I couldn't help feeling a bit rejected.

"I have to go now. Keep your phone with you, I'll call" he said. "Bye"

"Bye" I said meekly and we hung up. I walked lazily back to my room and got my swimsuit out and put it on quickly. I pulled my dress back and walked back to the courtyard and pool. But before I could get there I was stopped by devil itself, Renate.

"Hi" I said as politely as I could. She ignored my greeting just stopped in front of me. She gave me a once over smirked.

"Like you have a chance" she said and walked on. I really hate her. I pushed her out of my mind and went to swim a few laps.

The sun was at its highest and after my swim I lay down on my towel on the grass and let the sun dry me. The CD was on repeat and I just listened to it. I wondered, if it was his own mixed CD.

The next few days until the ball were horrible. Alec didn't call but texted a few times. I hung out with Aro a lot and we really got along. That Alec wasn't here was almost unbearable. I wanted to talk about the kiss, but the more time that passed the more insecure I became. I kept the kiss to myself. I didn't know what they would think of either me or Alec. I knew it was ridiculous but that's the way I am. I spent everyday thinking about the kiss. I couldn't help but compare it to Edwards. Edward was always treating me as something breakable, fragile, whereas Alec wasn't afraid to grab a tight hold of me.

Aro helped with me with the finishing touches on my dancing abilities. When I was dancing with Aro it felt natural.

"When is Alec coming back?" I asked. We were all sitting in living room except Caius and his wife. They were off doing the naughty business, I think. We were watching Italy Got Talent and were laughing our asses off with nearly every act.

"I don't know that, Isabella. When he and Demetri have caught the vampire in question, they will return. But they will be back for the ball tomorrow." He told me. I had a feeling he wouldn't come.

"Jane, would you help me get ready tomorrow? I am useless with make-up" I asked.

She squealed. "Of course. The ball starts at 8'clock so I will be in your room at 5 to get you ready…" she rambled off and reminded me off Alice. "… Go lots of sleep so that you'll last longer. Oh, by the way, what are you wearing?"

She knew that I only had two formal dresses and I really wanted to wear the purple one but because of the high slit it would look ridiculous with my cast. I unsuccessfully tried to suppress my yawn. I excused myself to go to sleep. Since Alec had left I had slept like a rock but with no dreams, which annoyed me. I like dreaming, they kept me sane when Edward left me after my dreaded birthday party. This night was no different. I felt asleep instantly. I woke up at 4 o'clock so I had time to shower before Jane got here.

I slumped out of bed and into the shower and let it wake me up. I stood under the hot shower for about 10 minutes before I started washing up. I washed my hair, rinsed took a break, put the conditioner in my hair, washed my body, rinsed and got out. The shower took about half an hour and was the longest shower of my life. But it did wake me up. I brushed my teeth and put my robe on. By the way, showering with a cast is _not_ easy.

I sat on the chaise long and read a book until Jane showed.

There was a sot knock on the door.

"Come in" I yelled. Jane opened the door and was followed by Sulpicia, Athenadora, and Heidi, Chelsea and, to my dismay, Renate.

"Good afternoon, Bella" they all greeted except Renate. "We all usually get ready together, I forgot to tell you, hope you don't mind." Jane said and sat down on my bed. They all carried big black bags with their dresses in and Sulpicia had a table more make-up than I have ever seen.

Over the next 3 hours we chatted and had fun. We had a blast. We listened to music and danced. We somehow managed to get ready as well. I stayed away from Renate because I didn't want to ruin this day. Athenadora did my hair and it looked amazing. We put on our dresses and they all left to their room so that their date could 'pick them up'. All of our dresses were different colours. Sulpicia waited with me since Aro was introducing me and she was his wife. Sulpicia was wearing a dark green floor length dress and Aro's tie was the same colour with his necklace on top of it with the Volturi emblem attached. Felix had asked Jane and she was very excited about going with him, as a date. The others were going with their partners because Aro demanded that no woman should be alone.

Then I remembered that the Cullens were there. I was fine with it because there was no way that Carlisle could forgive Edward for what he had done. Because of that, I wasn't worried about seeing them since I knew that Edward wouldn't be with them. I still wondered if Alice and Jasper would be. They had kind of gone their own way and wasn't a real part of that coven anymore. I hadn't heard from them since they left so suddenly.

Another thing I was scared of. I knew my blood called to Edward and that it was a strong scent to every vampire. How could I be at a vampire ball and still survive. I knew that the guard would protect me and all that, but still. What if the ball is going to be a repeat of my birthday part?

Alec still hadn't returned but I hoped he was just toying with me. Aro, Sulpicia and I was walking down the hallways and I clung to Aro's arm, suddenly, generally nervous. We were making a late entry.

I got a text. _I will be there – Alec_.

**A/N: What did you think of the kiss? Will Alec go back to being formal and distant again? Does Alec even want her? Will Edward be at the ball? Think of more questions yourself and review so you get the next chapter faster. **


	13. A Good Night

I stood alone in the hallway and waited for the big doors to open. Aro told me that there was a guard on the other side of the door that only listened to the sounds of the hallway in case Louis decided to make a reappearance. When the doors opened it would be my cue to step in. I could hear Aro making a speech of some sort.

I felt a cold hand on the small of my back. I turned quickly to see who it was, hoping for Alec and not Louis.

I turned around squealed. It was Alec. They say absence makes the heart grow founder, and I know now that it is true. I jumped into his arms by reflect and my arms went around his neck. His hands closed around my waist and we hugged. I hugged him as tightly as I could. I pulled back from hug but we remained in the tight embrace.

"You came" I whispered. He nodded slightly, causing his nose to rub gently against mine. We were that close.

"I promised you, didn't I? I always keep my promises." He said huskily. He pulled back a little more so that we could look into each others eyes. "Bella, can I kiss you?" he asked very formal. I nodded and inched close as did he.

Our lips met in a fiery passion and my heart soared. He wanted me. He wasn't mad; he didn't think this was a mistake. His soft cold stone lips against mine were an amazing mixture. It was weird how his lips could feel soft and rock hard at the same time. The fire within was still there and erupted in my heart. I gasped as we pulled apart because I was short on air. We were about to come close again when we heard the big doors open.

"… May I introduce my daughter and princess of the Volturi, Isabella Swan" I heard Aro said and I temporary forgot that I was about to kiss the most handsome man on the Earth. I turned towards the big hall that was now filled of vampires. We broke apart and I started walking into the hall. Alec was only a step behind me, guarding me.

"As some of you may have noticed, Isabella is a human. But I assure you, that if you harm her, you will suffer a painful death." Aro informed them. A few vampires had taken a step forward and were getting ready to jump at me and they quickly found a place to stand near the end. I walked up to stand near Aro. I searched the crowd for a familiar Cullen face, but found none.

"So please friends, let us have a good time with dancing and socializing" he clapped his hands once and old classical music started. The vampires started talking and it looked lie a normal, formal gathering – except from the fact that they're all vampires.

Aro walked over to me and offered his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked politely. I saw him flick his gaze to Alec for a brief moment. I said yes of course and we moved to the dance floor. The vampires made a huge circle sp that they could see us dance. I wondered what they whispered about.

"What are they saying?" I whispered to Aro – even though I was sure that everybody could hear me.

"They didn't think it was possible for one of us to dance with a human and a human with such strong scent." He said. We danced the first song alone and when the song changed a few couples took the floor and I went back to Alec.

He leaned closer to my ear. "We'll talk later. I _promise_" he said with care. Maybe he would never break a promise? I turned my head and gave him a big smile and a quick nod. I noticed that he was wearing a tie in the same colour as my dress, just like the couples had. Felix and Jane had the same colour and it was like they were coming clean about being together. I danced with Caius and Marcus as well.

I finally had a break from dancing and wanted to find the Cullen's. I turned to Alec.

"Can you find the Cullen's for me?" I asked sweetly. He nodded. He rested his hand on the small of my back and guided me through the crowd. That simple gesture meant the world to me. He wanted me to know he was there. I kept my look at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with any thirsty vampire.

"Here they are Princess" Alec said. He stepped back and I lost the feel of his hand against my back. I instantly missed the connection. I looked up and saw Esme and Carlisle talking to Felix and Jane.

"Carlisle? Esme?" I asked, to be sure. Esme turned to me and drew in a sharp breath. Carlisle also looked to me.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Esme asked. She looked a little hesitant as did Carlisle.

"Hi" I said sheepishly. Esme looked like she was about to run to me but Carlisle had a steel grip on her waist that prevented her from doing so.

"What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked in voice that wasn't normal for him.

"I came here after the whole Edward-thing… And I'm happy now" I said. I added in my mind that it would be perfect if Alec and I were together, which I now knew was a possibility.

"Can I have a hug?" I asked cautiously and stepped forward. Their eyes flicked to a person behind and I guessed they were asking Alec for permission, which they got. Esme ran over to me and hugged me. I missed my 'mother' and her embrace. She stepped back and Carlisle gave me a not so enthusiastic hug. Their eyes were still the nice topaz.

They looked to each other – like they were hiding something from me. "What" I asked.

They quickly regained their posture. "Nothing" Carlisle smiled and got back to his 'bubbly' self.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked and I complied. We didn't talk as we danced and there was a tension between us. Something unsaid.

"Thank you Bella" he said and we returned to Esme and Alec. We sat down at one the many tables and caught up.

They had moved away from Forks and up to Canada. Edward didn't get mentioned at all. We talked about when Alice and Jasper visited and about my school. It was nice talking to them, to catch up. Though, I couldn't help the feeling that after the ball we would never see each other again. I had a feeling of goodbye. We left them and continued to mingle. A lot more vampires came up and gave me weak handshakes. Maybe after they had seen me touch other vampires they weren't so scared any more. As we walking through the hall Alec's hand was glued to the small of my back.

I was a bit tired after walking around so we sat down and watched some of the guests dance. They all looked so graceful and I envied all of them.

Suddenly, I saw some familiar blonde hair and a big, muscled man. Emmett and Rosalie. I sprinted off my chair and headed for them. Emmett saw me and picked me up in a big bear hug.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed. I had missed my big brother's loud comments.

"Hello, Bella" Rosalie's warm voice said. She had warmed a bit up to me before the incident but after she had my back all the way. I hugged her as well. I didn't realise how much I had actually missed my old second family.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emmett grinned.

"Oh I-" said before he cut me off again.

"Oh, never mind! I'm so happy you're here!" He turned in to over-protective brother mode. "Who is this guy?" he said and nodded towards Alec, but he didn't answer him.

"This is Alec, my personal guard for the night if you will" I said. I wanted to say that he was my boyfriend but we still needed to talk. Emmett and Alec shook hands but it didn't seem like Alec wanted to.

"Have you seen Carlisle and Esme?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, I have. I saw them an hour ago. I even danced with Carlisle"

"Did they tell you?" she asked.

Now I was curious. "Tell me what?" I asked and looked to both of them for an answer.

"Nothing" Emmett replied a bit too fast but I didn't push it. I realised that we stood in the middle of the dance floor and I moved us up to one of the tables. Why did they even have these? I was the only human here and it doesn't matter to vampires whether they stand or sit. They can't tell the difference.

"I have to go and see Aro for a moment. Jane will be watching you" Alec whispered in my ear, giving me the shivers because he had never done that, and left. I quickly scanned the room to find Jane on Felix's arms. She winked at me, letting me know she _was_ keeping an eye out for me.

I caught up with them as well and learned that they had bought their own house, to live for themselves for a bit. But they weren't so far away that they couldn't visit Esme and Carlisle often. Once again, Edward wasn't mentioned. I also shared a quick, fast dance with Emmett, which resolved in me laughing my ass off because of his stupid dance moves.

Jane walked over to me. "Alec is going to be a little longer and he told me too feed the human" she grinned. I think she and Felix was having a good time.

"Fine" I huffed. I didn't want to leave them. We walked into the hallway that led to the rooms and we quickly got to the kitchenette. I got out some toast and made myself a snack. From here you couldn't hear the noise of the ball and after being in that noise, even for a small period of time, was exhausting. It was nice to give my ears a break. I quickly made myself a sandwich and sat down at the little table to eat.

"So what's going on between you and Alec?" she asked.

I blushed for the first time since I arrived to Volterra. "Nothing" I murmured too quickly.

"Right. Come on, you can tell me" she tried to persuade me.

"We kissed" I said lowly. She squealed and came over to hug me. I didn't want to talk about our relationship before I was sure what we were.

"What about you and Felix?" I asked and turned the conversation away from me.

"That's old news." She huffed but it clearly wasn't.

"Really?" I asked, hoping we didn't have to go back to me.

"Well, he said that he didn't want people to know and I kind of told him that that was stupid and he made us public tonight. When he introduced us, he kissed me in front of everybody. So I'm happy now, _we're _happy now" she dazed off and stared into space, but snapped out of it quickly.

"Well enough about me. Tell me about you and Alec" she probed.

Before she could press the subject further I announced that I was done eating and ready to go back to the party. She smiled and I knew that she knew I didn't like to talk about it. I practically ran back to the throne room. Alec was waiting for me. Jane skipped off to find Felix.

"Hi" I whispered.

"Hi" he smirked. He placed his hand on my back again and guided me through the sea of bodies.

Demetri came towards us. "Hey, what's up? Would you like to dance, Isabella?" he asked sweetly and I couldn't refuse him. As we danced I could feel eyes boring into my back and assumed that it was Alec watching me. Demetri looked to Alec and smirked, confirming my thoughts.

"He really likes you, you know that?" he said as we dance to a soft song. He whispered it so that Alec wouldn't hear. I looked up into his eyes and searched them to see if it was true. I found nothing but sincerity.

"He does?" I asked dumbly. I couldn't quite wrap my mind around it, that he really did like me and that he really did want me.

He scoffed. "Can't you see the way he looks at you? Are you that blind?" he joked. I shook my head in a soft 'no'. I had noticed it but I didn't know what it meant.

"Isabella, he absolutely adores you! I have lived with him for numerous years and I know him! I have never seen him this way before, but it's the same look that Aro and Sulpicia and Caius and Athenadora." He said and quickly checked that Alec hadn't heard what he had said. I thought about the words. Somehow, they didn't mean that much to me. It would be a lot different if it was Alec himself that told me this.

We ended our dance I walked over to Alec again. He was introducing me to some of the lower guard when Rosalie came running over. She had a troubled look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry; I should have told you before. But I…" she struggled with her words. Emmett came running over and grabbed her arm as if he was going to pull her away. She shrugged out of his grip.

"Rosalie, don't" he said slow and stern.

"I don't care, she deserves to know." She shouted at him. The next words made me freeze.

"Edward's here," she said slowly. "… With Victoria"

**A/N: This is the ball part 1 next is part 2. What did you think of the meeting with each Cullen? Should the meetings be longer? **


	14. Incredulous

I expected my world to crumple. I expected to lock down. I expected to faint, even. I certainly didn't expect my reaction.

"Okay" I shrugged. I thought she someone had died the way she was shouting. A lot of people in the room had stopped what they were doing and was now looking at our scene. Carlisle and Esme was near us in a flash. I gave Alec's hand a squeeze. I had a weird need to reassure him that I was over Edward and that this wasn't a big deal. I hadnt even noticed that I was holding his hand, but now that I was – I wasn't going to let him go voluntarily.

"You're okay with this?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I am" I said.

"B-but how can you be okay with this?" she stammered.

"I just am" I shrugged. I couldn't really explain it but my new family and especially Alec had something to do with it. "I guess I am a bit mad that he brought the slut. But it is Aro's ball and he can invite anyone he wants."

"I can believe you're okay with this! He cheated on you and now he's here with the bitch!" Rosalie exclaimed. Esme came over and gently squeezed the hand that wasn't holding Alec's.

"Are you sure?" she asked slowly.

"Yes. But if I see him I can't vouch for my actions." I warned and laughed slightly at the thought of me beating Edward up.

Emmett's mood changed. "Like you can beat him up" he laughed full out.

I frowned. Did he think that I couldn't cause Edward pain? It was the reason I came here in the first place. I turned to Alec. "If I asked you, would you hit him for me? I don't want to break my hand. Remember the last time we went to the hospital" I giggled. That trip didn't really go so well. I felt like I was using him but at the same time I didn't. I wanted Alec to stand up for me, to protect me. and still not being the overprotective ass Edward was.

He smiled. "Of course I would" he said and squeezed my hand. My hand felt really good in his, like it belonged, like they were made for each other. And I didn't want it to leave.

"See Emmett, with the right connections I can hurt just about anyone." I smirked.

Then I heard the voice that I didn't want to hear. I tried to keep myself facing away from him.

"Well hello Bella" Edward said.

I slowly turned around. I wasn't prepared for the sight that met me. They say vampires don't change in appearance, that they're frozen in time. But this Edward was not the same as the one I dated, this one stood tall and proud. If I didn't know better I would say he had been working out. his skin had more colour, which I was told was because of his change of diet. His eyes didn't have the purple area below his eyes and the red from the eyes were protruding. He had his arm around the skank of the century. He looked older more mature.

A thought hit me. Aro invited the Olympic Coven and knew I despised Edward. Carlisle kicked Edward out of the family. Did Aro then invite Edward and Victoria still?

I stood up and got ready to make an exit. Even though I was over him (I was sure that I was now) I didn't want to talk to him or have anything else to do with him.

"Hello Edward" I said. I grasped Alec's hand tighter and tried to tug us away, but Alec stood his ground. Alec tugged on my hand which caused me to go and stand by his side. He released my fingers and I had to try and not pout. He wrapped the arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to his side. I let his scent calm me down.

"Still smelling good I see" Edward smirked. "If you still want to a vampire, I'm sure we could find a closet somewhere and make a deal" he smirked and made a swipe with his tongue.

Alec pushed me behind him. "That's no way to talk to a lady" he hissed. I could sense that he was furious. "A good advice: leave and never come back. I-" he stopped when he saw Aro and Sulpicia approach. I stayed behind him and found a little happiness in that he was being protective and almost possessive of me. Sulpicia walked over to me and I reluctantly went in her arms.

It was like being in the arms of a mother. Although I wanted to stay closer to Alec this was nice too.

"Do we have a problem here?" Aro asked in his normal chirpy voice. He looked over at Edward. "Hello Edward. How are you?" I thought he was being too nice to him. I wanted to see him rot.

Edward didn't answer; he suddenly found the sealing interesting.

"If I may ask you Edward.." Aro said but continued before Edward could interrupt. "Why did you hurt our dear Isabella?" I peeked out from Sulpicia arms to see. Aro's voice was strained but still chirpy. I could tell by his facial expression that he was mad.

"That's none of your business, Aro" Edward snapped. He turned to Victoria and gave her a quick kiss, which made me puke a little. "Do you wanna dance, beautiful?" he said and dragged her to the dance floor, but Aro stopped him.

"Now Edward, I'm not letting you go until you give me a reasonable explanation of why you hurt my baby girl" Aro growled. It was the first time I heard him really mad. I had heard his usually happy voice and a sad voice when he apologised from when I saw them feeding.

"Baby girl, huh? Are you wrapped around her finger already?" Edward teased. I thought he knew better than to tease Aro.

I loved Aro's response. "I love Isabella and see her as my daughter. You are the _boy_ who hurt her and I want to know why. If you don't I'm afraid I'll have to hurt you… and your friend" Aro said smugly. I didn't think he liked Victoria either.

But how were they here. I accidently said it out loud.

"We were invited, Bella" I cringed as he used my pet name. It was only Alec who could use it, even though more and more people did, I felt like it was a special connection to Alec. "Aro sent an invitation to Carlisle inviting the whole coven to this ball"

My eyes widened. I turned to Carlisle. "You didn't kick him out of the family." I stated.

"Bella, he is my first son. If course I didn't kick him out. Just because he made a mistake, it doesn't mean I don't love him." Carlisle stated.

I opened my mouth to talk but Alec took the words out of my mouth. "Did you just call her a mistake?" he growled.

Edward then got a curious expression on his face. "Huh, I can't read your thoughts" he said.

"Did you just call her a mistake?" Alec asked again, harder this time.

Edward scoffed and lied. "No"

"Don't you ever talk to her that way again or I will personally end you" Alec threatened.

"Edward if you can't explain your actions I will have to punish you" Aro threatened.

Edward rolled his eyes and walked over to Aro and stuck out his hand. Aro grabbed his hand and read his thoughts. I saw Renate sneak in and place her hand on his shoulder in a very non-professional way. I could hear a low growl in Sulpicia's chest and I knew that it just wasn't me who had noticed. Aro closed his eyes and concentrated on Edwards many thoughts.

"I see. But that is not a good reason to hurt the way you did." Aro said. "Now I said in the beginning of the ball that -"

Carlisle interrupted. "We were a bit late so we didn't hear your speech. Which was also why, we were so surprised when we saw Bella."

"Please stop calling me that." I mumbled and all the Cullens looked at me incredulously. I hid my face in Sulpicia's chest and tried not to ruin my make-up. Jane would have my ass.

"But we always call you that" Emmett said.

"That may be but she asked you not to call her that so you won't." Alec grunted. Emmett took a step back, seeming afraid of Alec.

"Well" Aro said and turned the focus back to the matter at hand. "In my speech I told everyone that if they hurt, my dear Isabella, I would not hesitate to kill them" Aro smirked slightly as he talked. "And _you_ are no exception."

I found myself in a dilemma. I didn't know if I wanted Edward dead now. It was what I wanted and I think that deep inside I still wanted him dead, but I could cause the Cullens that pain. Would Victoria come back and kill me as revenge or would they kill her as well? I actually wouldn't mind killing her. If they killed Edward the Cullens would be mad at me and I didn't want on the other hand I felt like this – today – was goodbye. I also had plenty of friends here; who I knew would protect me.

So I decided that I didn't care. I didn't care if they killed him. I certainly didn't care if they killed Victoria.

"Seeing as you have cause Bella a tremendous heartbreak, you have hurt her and therefore will die." Aro said. I hid a little further into Sulpicia.

"No! I will kill her before you get the chance!" Edward growled. He lounged at me and I flinched, expected to get hit but it never came. Instead ear piercing scream filled the room and the other guests turned to us, to see what all the turmoil was about.

I looked to the floor to see Edward and Victoria at the floor in pain. Jane stepped forward and kept her gaze on them. Alec was also focussed on them but I knew that he could do other things as well, whereas Jane had to concentrate. The room was silent as everybody watched us. Esme started screaming at them that they should let them go and Emmett looked like he was about to pounce at Alec. Demetri came from behind and enveloped him in a bear hug that he couldn't escape.

I was afraid that Emmett actually would break out of the grasp and that's why I ran over to Alec and hugged him. I thought that maybe Emmett wouldn't hurt him when I was close. Alec's arms encircled me and I felt safe. I knew that I only had half of his concentration but it was better than anything. I loved being in his arms. Suddenly, I had the feeling of missing him. I tightened my grip on him and held on for dear life. He broke focus and concentrated on me.

"Enough Jane. Alec would you like to take care of them?" Aro asked. I kept my iron grip on him so he knew that I needed him right now. He couldn't leave. I was a little bit embarrassed that I clung to him for everyone to see.

"Um… I think I should stay with Bella" Alec said and looked down at me. I lifted my head and gave him a weak smile to let him know that that was what I wanted. I was a bit selfish right now. Sulpicia walked over to Aro's side and effectively shoved Renate out of the way.

Emmett was still being restrained by Demetri and Felix was holding Victoria in place while Edward was being hold by Afton, a low rang but strong, guard.

"Mr. Emmett, do you think you can contain yourself?" Aro asked and he nodded and Demetri realised him but stayed close by.

"Afton, Felix, please escort Edward and Victoria to the cellars" Aro said. They nodded and led them out of the hall. Did this mean that they weren't going to kill them? Edward and Victoria fought back but were enventually escorted from the room.

"Let this be a warning for all of you. They hurt Isabella and now they must pay the price" Aro said in a harsh voice. "Please… Resume" he then said in his normal voice. Everybody turned away from us resumed the dancing and chatting.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Alec asked. I would have laughed at the double meaning of his words but there was no mood for it. I shook my head 'no'.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I'm missing one dance" I said as a smile crept up on my face.

"Okay" he looked around the room "Who?" he inquired.

"You"

He smirked and gently pulled my on to the dance floor. I had to get my mind off what just happened. When he placed his hand on the small of my back and took my hand, I felt like we were the only people in the room. This night reminded me slightly of my prom. At the prom I also danced with a vampire and my leg was also in a cast.

Alec began moving us around the room and this dance felt different from when we practised. This felt sensual. The feeling of his body against mine was amazing. It felt great to be this close to him. I don't know how long time we danced but it was a lot more than one dance.

"Thank you" I whispered during one of the slow songs.

"For what" he whispered back with a slightly husky voice.

"For standing up for me back there" I told him.

"No one should talk that way to a woman" he said. He murmured something about 'especially not my women' but I didn't think further about it. I just wanted to enjoy this perfect moment. I shifted my hands so that they rested behind his neck and I played a little with his hair. He put both of his hands on my hips as we swayed.

This night was about to end perfect. Alec demanded eye contact with me and began to lean in. I leaned forward as well to meet him. we both closed our eyes as our lips came together.

**A/N Poll on profile**


	15. No More Tears

As our lips met, I found myself in a state of pure bliss. It only lasted a few seconds but it was amazing. What interrupted us was a loud gasp. We both heard it, I was sure, but we ignored it and continued kissing. It felt so good to feel his wonderful lips against mine. His kisses could never be too long. We retracted our lips and opened our eyes. We stared into each others eyes for what seemed as a long time but it was probably only a few seconds. His eyes still held that hurt I'd seen before but this time, there were less of it and more… protectiveness? Adoration?

He turned his head from where we had just come from and saw that the Cullens were staring in utter disbelief. All of them. Aro looked a little smug and smiled at us and gave me a soft wink and Sulpicia was also smiling. They weren't the only ones looking at us; the entire room was focused on us. I most certainly didn't like being the centre of attention.

So, I made a good excuse to leave. "Alec, I'm really tired. I'm going to bed." I said and faked a yawn. I was tired but not that tired.

He looked at me knowingly. There was a permanent smile on his face. "Let's get you to bed then." He knew what I was doing and I think that he too would like some 'quiet' time. He took my hand in his and intertwined our hands, and walked us to my room, in silence. When we got there I sat down on my bed and took off my shoes and propped some pillows against the headboard and rested against them and revelled in the silence.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Alec asked and sat down by my feet, rubbing my calf slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My feet just hurt a bit." I said. It was nice just being us two together without the noise of the ball. There was no tension in the room; even though we both knew the talk was coming. I was a little giddy by the thought of it.

Alec's hands gently picked up my feet and settled them in his lap. Then he started rubbing them gently. My feet were singing of joy. I sighed in contentment.

"That feels good" I closed my eyes and enjoyed the massage. His massage continued up to my calves, under my dress. It was a little daring and I must admit that I was a little turned on, by his touch.

We were in our own little bubble.

He stopped rubbing and moved further up the bed. He began to lean in and so did I. our eyes met and the connection couldn't be broken. Our lips were about to touch when Jane burst through the door. I could hear tons of footsteps running through the castle. It sounded like all the party guests were escaping.

"Wha-" Alec started to say before Jane interrupted him.

"Edward and Victoria killed Afton before he had a change. Felix _just_ managed to escape but the fire has spread." She drew a small sigh of relief for Felix safety. "We need to get out of here. Get Bella to the safe house" and then she was gone.

A moment passed before I understood her words. Alec stood and listened. Now, I could also hear screams. I wondered if the rest of the Cullens were helping Edward destroying my life. Alec clicked into bodyguard mode again.

"Get changed." He ordered and took a bag from my closet and went onto the bathroom presumably to get stuff. I wasted no time to get out of the dress and into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I put on some socks and sneaker and then my jacket. I had a feeling we wouldn't be driving and I didn't want to cold. Alec returned from the bathroom with the bag on his back. I stood there lamely an waited for the next 'order'.

"It will be easier if I carry you, Bella" he said and then swept my off my feet and into his arms.

I locked my arms around his neck. He cautiously opened the door and peeped out. I didn't know whether or not he was frightened of the fire. He ran a short distance before stopping. He looked to the basement and down the hallway and back again before going down to the garage. I kept my eyes closed the entire time. I didn't want to see the fire and I most certainly didn't want to risk eye contact with Edward, if he showed.

He put me down at a car I hadnt seen before and went to put the bag in the trunk.

"Get in Bella" he said softly and opened my door. I was a little bit frozen by the thought of what was happening. I could hear other cars spinning out of the garage. I could smell the smoke from the fire in the throne room. And it was all my fault. My one foot was in the car when I heard them.

"Hello Bella" they said in unison. Alec was immediately in front of me. How could we get away? The car was nowhere near as fast as the vampires. I got in the car fully and Alec closed the door. I started sobbing because of the mess I had caused. I could see that they were shouting at each other. I wanted to help Alec but there was no way. Suddenly, the left door in the rear opened and Felix sat in. I could see that he was still recuperating. He was hurt because of me.

"It's going to be fine" he assured me and placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a quick squeeze. I looked out again and saw that Jane was standing beside Alec and Edward was on the ground in pain.

The fire had spread and was now at the entrance to the garage. Alec lunged at Edward they started tumbling. Alec used his gift to paralyze Edward and then he ripped his arm off and threw it in to the fire. I was scared as I watched the past love of my life getting ripped into pieces. Soon Edward was no more than burning pieces. Alec went on to Victoria who suffered the same fate. I had no problem with him killing her, but it still hurt to see my past love vanish. Felix got out once again and got in the drivers seat. He reached over to pat my back but I involuntary flinched away from him.

My door opened and I flinched again. I was really out of it. That was until I realised it was Alec. I threw myself into his arms and started crying. He put us in the back of the car and let me cry in his arms. He whispered comforting words to me as Felix sped down roads of Volterra and out of the city. Eventually I drifted off.

When I woke up I was very groggy. I was laying in the backseat alone. I sat up too quickly and was dizzy. I looked out the window and saw the landscape flew by. I saw that Alec was driving and we were alone in the car. I hadn't even noticed his absence from my side or when we must have stopped to let Jane and Felix out.

"Did you have a nice nap, Bella?" Alec asked. I hummed in response and climbed into the front seat over the console. I put on my seatbelt but still couldn't find my voice. I looked out the landscape. It was darker outside and I think we were somewhere in Germany.

"Are they re-really gone?" I whispered.

"Yes"

"Where are Jane and Felix?"

"They needed some alone time so they decided to run instead." I nodded in response. I fidgeted with my hands.

"We all have our separate safe houses, close to the others. We are on our way to Sweden" he told me.

"Where are we now?" I asked.

"Funen, Denmark" he said. "We still have 6 hours to go before we get there. Are you hungry?" he asked and looked over at me. I didn't answer. My hunger had disappeared since the incident.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Shaken" was the only word that left my mouth. His hand reached over and patted my knee. I expected him to remove his hand again quickly, but it stayed put. My hand slowly made its way over to his and landed on it. He shifted us so that we held hands over the console. We were silent for a few minutes until we reached a large bridge.

"Do you feel up to talking about… us?" he asked softly and locked eyes with me. He saw my answer in my eyes.

He got a wide smile on his face. "I know, I _really_ like you –"

"I like you too" I cut him off.

"Good" he said. He raised our joint hands and kissed or knuckles. "I would really like to explore a serious relationship with you."

"Me too" I said sheepishly. My bad mood gone and replace by a joyous one. "Are you my boyfriend now, then?" I asked just so I didn't mess up in front of the others.

"Yes and you're my girlfriend." He said.

We played 20 questions. I learned that his favourite colour was purple, any shade of purple. He likes swimming and travelling. I told him just about everything about me. It was nice knowing that this time, the rest of the castle wouldn't be listening. I felt like I had known him my entire life. Now that we were clear on our relationships, I was so at ease being with him. We stopped at a Kentucky Fried Chicken to get some dinner since my hunger had returned. We got back on the road and a couple of hours later we pulled into a grocery store in Tingsryd.

"I don't know how long we'll have to stay here so we better stock up for a few days." Alec said. We walked in hand in hand and it felt good.

"Can you cook?" I asked as we walked down the aisles, trying to figure out what Swedish words meant.

"Yes. A few dishes anyway, but I do know how to use a cookbook." He smiled.

"Are you going to cook for me tonight?" I flirted and leaned more into his side. I wanted another kiss from him, our first official kiss as a couple.

He chuckled and stopped walked. "Maybe. If you behave" he taunted. We leaned in and our lips melded together. He kissed me gently first, a little peck. Then he touched his tongue to my lips and I opened my mouth to him. Our tongues united in an ancient dance. I forgot all about the store and time. He wrapped his arms around my waist and my arms went around his neck, lightly twirled his hair with my fingers. He tasted of pure man, just like his smell.

Our lips separated. We probably looked like idiots staring at each other, but I didn't care. He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and ran the length of my nose with his own. I hummed in appreciation. We stepped out of our close embrace and continued shopping.

A few blocks from the grocery store was a little cheap clothing store. I remembered that I hadn't brought a lot of clothes if any since it was Alec who packed. And Alec did say that he didn't know when we would be able to return to the hot Italy.

"Alec, can you pull over? I need some winter clothes." I said. he pulled into the parking lot and just as we got out, it started snowing. We walked in and I looked at the price at one article and my eyes rolled at the number of zero's.

This was most definitely _not_ a cheap store.

"Alec, this is too expensive for me. Let's find another store." I said and tried to drag him out of the store. but he didn't want to go.

"It's fine here, Bella. It's on me" he told me and started picking out pieces. I didn't have the heart to argue with him now. He just wanted to do something nice for his girlfriend. We got enough clothing for _a week_. I thought it was a bit over the top but Alec insisted.

Afterwards we were back on the road.

"There's half an hour to the cabin." He said and intertwined our fingers over the console, giving me a gently squeeze every couple of minutes.

We pulled up at a cure little cabin. From the outside it looked to be just two rooms. Alec opened my door and took my hand and led us to the cabin. He pulled a key from under the eave, just were Charlie also hid his, and locked us in. we entered a small cosy living room with a small kitchen in one corner. Then there were two other doors which led to a bathroom and the other to a bedroom.

Alec brought in the groceries and my purchases and then left to get some wood for the fireplace, since that was the only way to heat this place up.

When the fire was crackling we cuddled down on the rug in front of it.

"Aro and Sulpicia's cabin is about a mile north. Cauis and Athenadora's a mile east. Marcus' lives in west. The rest of the close guard has cabins close by, just in case. Everyone's cabin is about the same size as this." He told me.

"Are we going to meet up with the others?" I asked as a yawn came out and even I couldn't make out what I was saying so I repeated the question.

"Probably tomorrow. I'll go check while you're asleep. Aro has a bigger cabin so we can meet up at his place."

I yawned again and my eyelids began to close involuntarily. Alec kissed my forehead gently and carried me to bed. I wanted to change into a pyjamas but didn't know if I had one. We hadnt bought any today and I wondered if Alec packed one fore me.

"Alec, did you pack a pyjamas for me?" I asked him through the door.

"No, sorry." He said. "You can sleep in one of my shirt if you want?" he asked and I immediately said yes. I wasn't going to pass a change of falling asleep enveloped in his scent.

He came back to the room with a green shirt and then left the room. I changed into it and fell asleep breathing in the smell of my lover…


	16. Our Safe Haven

I woke up disorientated. This wasn't my room in Volterra. I looked out of the window and saw lots of snow. That was when I remembered I was in a small cottage in Sweden. I sat up slowly and a lovely smell. I couldn't quite figure out what it was. I sniffed my shirt and the came from that. But it wasn't even my clothes. It was Alec's shirt. I sniffed it but frowned when smelled of my sweat instead of him. I got out of bed and grabbed my clothes for the day and walked into the living to go the bathroom and get ready.

Alec was sitting in the living room watching the news. "Good morning, Alec" I greeted.

He turned and I noticed his eyes were dark. When was the last time he had hunted? "Good morning, Bella" he said. His eyes gave me a once over. That was when I remembered I was only wearing _his_ shirt and panties. I blushed and rushed to the bathroom.

I quickly jumped in the shower and washed my hair. I felt refreshed as I stepped out. I pulled on some light, tight jeans, and a flowery top. The brace was annoying as hell and I hated that there was still a few weeks left until I could get it off. When I was about to leave the room but my hand froze on the doorknob. Would my _boyfriend_ expect a morning kiss? Or would we have the physical relationship I had with Edward, minimum touching and kissing.

I took a deep breath and walked out into the big room and sat down next to Alec and gave a light kiss on his cheek to see how he reacted to that. He smiled at me and took my hand and weaved our fingers together.

"Anything exciting happened?" I asked and turned my head to watch the annoying Swedish news, there were no English channels on the TV.

"Not really. They're still talking about the earthquake in Haiti" he said and listened closely to the gibberish that the anchor was speaking.

"Do you understand Swedish?" I asked astonished.

"Um, no. I speak Danish but all the Nordic languages are alike. If you know one, you can understand the rest. Not Finnish though, that makes no sense." He said laughing a little.

"How many languages do you know?" I asked.

"Eight" he said.

"Eight?!" I yelped.

"Yeah, English, Italian, Danish, Japanese, French, German, Arabic and Welsh. Oh, I forgot Spanish, so I know nine." He smirked.

"Why do you know so many?" I asked interested.

"We get send on missions all over the world and it's… practical." He smiled. After the news, an episode of 'Friends' came on and was thankfully it was in English. It was the episode where Rachel has her 30th birthday.

I remembered his eyes. "Alec, how long has it been since you've hunted?" I asked him.

"Not long" he said. "Why?" he asked curiously.

"I just noticed before that they were black" I said and looked at his eyes again and saw that they were topaz with the red edge. I could have sworn that they were black before. Alec looked sheepish. "Hmm. Guess I was wrong" I said.

After 'Friends' were done Alec spoke. "We have to meet up with the others in a bit so we should get going." He said and turned of the TV and went to put on his jacket. I nodded and put my clothes on and my new black Ugg boots.

"Do you want me to carry you or do you want to walk?" he asked. "We'll have to through some snow since there are no trails or roads to the other cabins"

"I want to walk. I can't go on not using my leg just because of the brace." I said.

"Okay" he said and we started walking.

The snow had stopped and left a Winter Wonderland behind, with untouched snow. The sound of our feet on the snow was nice and the birds chirping. I had never seen anything so peaceful before. It looked like perfect harmony. I admit, at this moment I was a little jealous of the people living here who got to see this everyday. The snow wasn't so thick so I had no trouble walking in it.

It was actually really cold and I wondered why I hadn't put on an extra sweater. I was shivering slightly and I realised I hadn't eaten as well. Maybe Sulpicia had some food, but the chances were next to none.

"Alec, could you carry me?" I asked in a sweet voice. My bad leg wasn't too happy about the cold and I would have to wrap it up in something the next time we went outside.

Alec smiled, like he had been waiting for me to ask him. He swept me up in his arms and walked with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck to be more comfortable and closer to him. He walked faster and now I could see the house. He sat me down on my feet and neither of us made a move to get out of our close embrace. We were both leaning in to kiss and my eyes were closed when we heard Demetri.

"Come on you guys! You can suck face later!" he yelled and Alec growled lightly and I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"We should go" he said but again made no move as did I. I wanted a kiss now, even if it was just a chaste one. He smiled down at me. He knew what I wanted. He leaned down and pressed his lips very light to mine. So light, that I didn't think of it as a kiss. I pouted at him and now it was his turn to laugh.

We went inside and all the others were already there. Alec sat down in a stuffed chair and I sat on the armrest.

Aro spoke. "Aliana, a lower guard, managed too put the fire out before it could burn down the entire castle. Edward's and Victoria's ashes were found and they are dead. They will not be bothering us anymore." The authority in his voice was unmistakeably. I breathed a sigh of relief at their deaths even though it wasn't news to me. I slowly began to slide down the armrest and into Alec's lap. "The castle is damaged but I have already put in the order of restoration and the Guard has started."

I looked at Alec in confusion. He leaned up and whispered in my ear. "We do the restoration ourselves" I nodded in response and Alec grabbed my hips and pulled me all the way down in his lap so that my feet were hanging off the armrest. I was _very_ comfortable.

"It probably won't be safe for you, Isabella, to return within the next two weeks, because of the soot damage." Alec started gentle rubbed my calves through my jeans and it was very soothing.

I nodded to Aro. "I understand"

"Good. Now as some of you know, Aliana and Christopher were people to leave the castle. They have reported to me that when they left the castle they caught the smell of Louis" Aro said in a clam voice. Everybody gasped and Alec growled and I could feel the vibrations in _my _chest. "Our main priority was to get our own people out of the castle so no one took pursuit of him."

Alec growled again but tried to keep it down because he knew he had no reason to be upset about his friends wanting to save their own life.

"Are you alright, Alec?" Aro asked.

"Yes I am, Master" Alec politely answered with nothing but respect.

"But that is not all that was discovered." Aro continued. "The emaciated body of Gianna was found. Who was responsible for her death?" he asked.

"Renate, Master" Alec answered immediately. It was clear that Aro was a big role model to Alec.

"I will have to think about. That is a clear violation of our rules. Renate will be given a punishment." He said and it was obvious that he was frustrated about that.

Aro proceeded to tell us about what had happened in the throne room after we left. How Edward had ripped people apart while Victoria started the fire and the helped him. I tried to zone out because I didn't like hearing about people being killed whether I knew them or not. Alec rubbed my arm and concentrated about his touch as Aro proceeded with meeting. He told them stuff that I didn't need to worry about. The meeting lasted for about an hour. I hate to admit but I think I dozed of for a bit.

The sound of my name woke me up. "… Isabella and Alec will stay here while the rest of us will try and hunt down Louis." Was Aro's final words. People started to leave including us.

After the serious business was done everyone asked about my leg. Apparently the wives, me, Alec, Jane and Felix would be staying here to protect us while the rest were of doing other things. I made plans to go shopping with Sulpicia in a few days. Alec and I started walking towards the cabin again. I wondered why no one, especially Jane, had asked about Alec and I. Maybe they already knew.

I asked Alec to carry me again because my leg was complaining about the cold again. That leg now annoyed me to no end. Alec carried with no complaining. I think he too liked it when I was in his arms, whether he was carrying me or just hugging me.

When we reached the cabin I went straight for the kitchen to make some food because I was hungry as hell. I made some scrambled eggs and a sandwich. I cuddled down next to Alec while I ate. Afterwards we cuddled together and watching a fun movie to ease the tension that had been there since the meeting.

"Alec, is something wrong?" I asked and looked him in the eye so I could tell if he was lying.

He groaned. "Nobody has _ever_ set a fire in the castle before. Sure there has been damage from fights but that a different kind of damage. And it pisses me off knowing that Louis is still out there." I could see that there was more he wanted to tell me so I kept quiet. "I just don't want you to get hurt" his voice sounded more pained than before.

I tried to ease the tension. "I know I won't get hurt. I have my big strong bodyguard with me" I snuggled closer to him so he knew I meant him.

"Thank you" he said. He mumbled something under his breath but I couldn't hear it.

"What rule did Renate break?" I asked curious. I thought they only had one rule; don't kill conspicuously.

"Well, it's not a rule per say. But when we feed, we don't make the victim suffer. When we get an order, we have to do it immediately unless there are unusual circumstances, which is why we all thought that she was dead." He said. "We may be ruthless killers but we are not heartless."

He said it as if I thought he had no heart. "Okay, and I know you have a heart." I said. I really hoped that he wasn't a repeat of Edward, about the 'no souls'-thing.

He looked out of the window and zoned out when he spoke. "Few people do."

"Do you know that… that you have a heart and a soul, right?" I whispered to him.

"Yeah..." he didn't convince me.

"Hey" I said and sat up a bit more to take his face in my hands and made him look at me. This was getting too dark for me. "Wh-"

I was interrupting by Alec's phone. "Master" he said as he answered. There were a lot of 'yes, Master' and 'of course, Master'. He laughed a little and said "Bye Aro". That was the first time I heard him address Aro with his real name.

"What happened to 'Master'?" I asked jokingly. Thankfully the tension was gone.

"I'll explain later. Much later" he smirked. He was back to chirpy and that made me happy.

"What did Aro want?"

"They caught Louis's scent near Moscow in Russia. He just wanted to update me." he told me and pulled me closer to him. I was glad they caught his scent because that meant there was a chance that they would capture him so he wouldn't be bothering our lives anymore.

Alec stared into my eyes and leaned in. I stayed frozen because I wondered what he was going to do. He leaned in so far that in that our noses were touching. He inhaled my scent and kissed me. I gladly kissed ham back with all that I had. My right hand was resting on his shoulder and the other was tangled in his hair. It was a very uncomfortable position.

Alec noticed my discomfort and my leg and swung it over his hips so that I was straddling him. I gasped and his tongue took the invitation. Our tongues slid together and it felt amazing. I was raised on my knees. His tongue grew more passionate and more insistent. I was breathing through my nose because I didn't want to break to connection to breathe.

We heard an audible gasp and reluctantly broke apart. I hid my face in Alec's neck and tried to control my breathing. It was so laboured that it was embarrassing.

"What are guys doing here?"

**A/N; will they catch Louis?**


	17. Snowy Day

"What are you guys doing here?" Alec asked surprised but happy. I peeked up from my hiding place in his shoulder and saw Jane and Felix.

Jane snickered. "We didn't have anything to do, so we decided to come and hang out here." She said. "The wives are having their own little party" she rolled her eyes. "We checked on them and they were practically drooling over Stuart Townsend in Queen of the Damned."

I adjusted my self so that I wasn't straddling Alec anymore but still sat in his lap. I could feel something hard and assumed it was his phone. Jane sat down on the loveseat while Felix connected something to the television.

"Wow, thanks man!" Alec exclaimed. I looked up at him in confusion. "It's satellite-TV" he told me.

I went to the bathroom to do my business. When I returned had they decided on a movie and Alec had made me popcorns and got me some Cola. We were going to watch the Amityville Horror. I sat down next to Alec cuddled up next to him and he pulled a blanket over us. I rested my head on his chest and almost per automatic our hands found each other and intertwined. I sighed contently. My other arm was around his neck and lightly playing with his hair. He didn't seem to mind. His other hand was resting at the small of my back.

We started the movie and I _tried_, I really_ tried_ to keep focus on the screen but Alec's hands were far too interesting. He didn't do much but the subtle things he did drove me crazy. His thumb was just gliding across mine affectionately while his other ventured a bit further down. His hand finally came down and rested on my bum. I expected him to squeeze or just do something. But all he did was resting it there. It annoyed me and made me happy at the same time. It annoyed me because if he did I would have some proof that he had some physical attraction to me. It made me happy because he _did_ make a move but did it a very gentlemanly way.

I started to play with his fingers as well. I squeezed them gentle with my own and ran my thumb over his palm. I looked up at him and he immediately looked at me too, averting his eyes from the screen. That look said anything. It made me happy.

I was glad that the blanket was covering us because I didn't want Jane and Felix to see it. It was too… personally? Too emotional? These simple touches meant the world to right now.

Jane and Felix was also sitting together, cuddling up, just as we were. Our cuddling slowed and I turned my focus on to the screen; which was a bad idea. The boy had just gone to the bathroom during the night and couldn't get water out of the tap. There was this horrible zombie-like creature standing behind him. I screamed so loud and jumped in Alec's lap and turned my head into his chest. I _did not_ want to see anymore of the movie. The vampires chuckled but when Alec saw that I was really freaked out he stopped chuckling and started to comfort me. I really liked that.

Somehow they managed to get me to watch the rest of the movie and I was freaked out. I wouldn't get any sleep for days for sure.

I wanted to watch something much less scary and the boys, unfortunately, remembered that the Super Bowl was on. I hate football.

Correction. I used to hate football. But seeing how Alec reacted did something to me. I started getting in to the game. Not before long, I was screaming at the screen along with them. The New Orleans Saints won. I had no idea who they were. But both Alec and Felix was ecstatic that they won.

Alec shot out of his seat as soon as the game ended. He had momentarily forgotten that I was in his lap and I shot with him. He caught me though and without thinking he brought his lips to mine. I was surprised but quickly recovered and allowed myself to enjoy this kiss.

Our tongues danced and I really hoped that football was on all the time, if this was the way he reacted. Suddenly, we became aware of our positions. He was holding me by my thighs and my legs were wrapped around his middle. I wouldn't mind staying like this. I felt his phone again and it was quite uncomfortable and I shifted. I heard giggling in the background but I was too focused on Alec that I could care. Alec groaned and sat us down again on the couch and recovered from our kiss and the win.

I sat down beside him again and he took my hand again. The boys calmed down but Jane was still giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing" she replied immediately but it was clear that that wasn't true.

"Tell me"

"No" she said.

"Will you tell me, baby?" Felix cooed.

Jane smiled and I think that his smile could dazzle her. "Okay" she said and leaned into his ear and whispered. Alec grunted at something an then growled.

"That is not funny" Alec said harshly. I squeezed his fingers.

"It actually is" she said and continued to whisper. Then Felix started laughing but he was trying to hide it.

"Shut it" Alec warned in a calm collected, yet angry tone.

Now, I didn't seem to matter that I didn't know what they were talking about. This way, the way he was acting was so unlike him. He was really upset. I separated our hands and rubbed circles on his stomach while my other hand buried itself in his hair and rubbed his hard scalp and hoped it would have a positive reaction.

"Hey" I said and he looked at me and I could see the anger. I wanted it to go away. I wanted his eyes so shine out of love, not anger.

He focused on me and he relaxed.

"I want to say I'm sorry, but I know you did that on purpose" he said and glared at the other couple.

We were quiet for a while before I had a good idea. "How about we go play in the snow?" I suggested and strangely no one objected. I changed into my warm clothes while they decided that they wouldn't change.

"Suit yourselves!" I said and sprinted out into the lovely snow. I could hear them behind me and bend down to make a quick snowball and I threw it at the person behind. I didn't even see who it was but the snowball hit square in the face.

But that black hair was unmistakable. That was Alec.

"That was not very nice" he said playfully.

I squealed and ran away from him laughing. I heard him laughing as well. I stumbled, _damn my clumsiness_, and fell. But I would not give so I tried to pick myself up but Alec did it for me.

"You should be more careful" he said happily. Then he mashed a snowball into my face. I couldn't be mad at him so I just smiled and gave him a light kiss. I caught him off guard and pulled him down into the snow. We rolled around for a bit but then I felt some snow run down my neck and onto my back and it was _freezing_.

"Yikes" I yelped and shot up and pulled on the hem of my shirt to get the snow out. Alec was chuckling.

"Come on" he said and we lay down in the snow, just holding hands. I loved this.

"Come on, you guys! Don't just lie there all day!" Jane shouted as she came running to us with a camera in her hands and Felix hot on her heels.

"What I want to make a snow angel?" I questioned and let go of Alec's hand to make one. I started moving my arms and leg slowly and voilá; a perfect snow angel. Jane was clicking away with the camera.

"Why don't you take a rest Jane? It's pretty much the same pictures you take" I said as Alec helped me up as to not ruin the angel.

"No" she said and yanked the camera out of my reach. I didn't mind pictures being taken of me but I wasn't thrilled either.

"That's true" Alec said slowly.

"What's true?" I asked and kissed his nose.

"Nothing" he smiled.

I was about to lure it was of him when Felix threw a big snowball at Alec. Alec jumped him and then the game was on. They started this huge snowball fight and I enjoyed every minute of it. It was so funny to see the white snowball fly at lights speed and then hit the other. If they were humans they would have been covered in bruises.

Jane snapped away with the camera and I couldn't understand why. I started making a BIG snowman, but when it was time to get the second ball on top I couldn't carry it. Thank god for my beautiful, handsome and very strong vampire boyfriend.

He lifted it up and the snowball fight was put on hold while we finished it. Now Jane was standing with a camcorder and recorded us making the snowman. Felix disappeared and returned a few minutes with some oversized clothes.

"Where did you get these?" I asked as we dressed the snowman. He didn't answer but had a sheepish smile on his face.

"Tell me" I demanded.

"There's this lonely old guy living a few miles north. I figured he could contribute to this good cause" he laughed.

"You better leave him some money or some new clothes" I said.

"But we can't Kalle Anka without clothes. That would inappropriate," he snickered.

"What does 'Kalle Anka'," I used my worse Swedish accent. "mean?"

"It the Swedish Donald Duck" Alec explained as he put a little sailor's hat and then came to stand by my side.

Alec and Felix finished their snow fight but they dragged me and Jane into it but they were nice on me though and let me and Alec win. When we finally made our way back to the cabin and I was soaked to the bone and was in great need of a shower.

"Alec can I sleep in your shirt again?" I asked as I peeled the wet jacket off me.

"Sure" he said with a huge grin on his face.

"We're going to go now." Jane said and hugged Alec and me goodbye. She didn't mind getting wet. "We'll check on the wives" she said and then they were gone.

"I'm going to take a shower" I said and went to the bedroom to gather my stuff. Alec's t-shirt didn't smell like Alec anymore but it would seem weird to ask for another one.

Alec was watching the news and I went to take a shower. I quickly finished my shower and changed into his shirt and walked back out to the living room.

"Aw, you made me dinner" I said in awe. He didn't have to do that.

"It's not much but I can't let you go to sleep without dinner." He said and served me a platter of spaghetti.

"Mmm, thank you" I said and kissed him chastely.

We watched some news while I ate and by that time I was exhausted. I really needed to go some sleep.

"I'm gonna go to bed" I said and hugged Alec goodnight before turning in.

I had a bit of trouble falling asleep but when I finally did my head was full of nightmares. I dreamed that I woke up and then the zombie from Amityville Horror was standing by me bed and was ready to kill me. I screamed every time. The scenario was on replay and one time I screamed so loud that I woke myself up.

"Hey, it's okay" Alec said. He was sitting by the side of the bed and I jumped into his arms, needing his comfort.

"What happened? I heard you screaming and…" he rambled off.

"I had a bad dream about that movie we saw" I sobbed.

"Try and go back to sleep honey" he whispered and kissed me ever so gently.

I lay back down and he sat on the bed still. I close my eyes and tried to will myself to go to sleep but as soon as I opened my eyes the zombie filled my head.

"I cant" I sobbed. I was really tired and just wanted to go to bed. "That zombie thing keeps showing up."

He held me tight as I cried. Damn hormones.

"Could you maybe lie with me?" I said shyly. "Just until I fall asleep?" I begged.

"Sure" he said with a smile so I didn't have to worry making him.

"Do you mind if I'm shirtless? I'll get too hot under the covers" he said as he stood from the bed.

"No, not at all" I answered before my mind could comprehend it. He pulled off his pants and shirt and then lay back under the covers and pulled me to him. I rested my head on his lovely cold chest. And then I fell asleep.

I woke up a couple of hours later. I looked up to see that Alec was still in the bed but he looked alarmed and almost... scared?

"What's going on?" I mouthed to him.

He put the phone on speaker and Aro's voice filled the room.

"… Caius and Marcus are dead." He said


	18. Suicidal Consequences

"What?!" I screeched. Alec put a finger to his mouth to shush me. I hid my anger away and tried to listen to Aro.

"I understand why this upsets you, Isabella. But you must remain calm. We found Louis and he caught us off guard. He tried to kill me as well but Renate kept me safe" I suppressed a growl and Alec noticed and hid his chuckle. He must know how I feel about her. "Alec, I want you to alert the wives and take of Athenadora, she will not be pleased to hear this information." Aro continued. "We will return to the safe houses by noon tomorrow. Louis ran away and we have no trace of him. Inform Jane and as well and you will have to extra alert until further notice." His voice was full of authority and he was in full 'boss mode'.

"Yes Master" Alec answered, full of respect.

"And please, pass my condolences onto Athenadora" his bossy voice was gone and a sympathetic one was now present.

"I will" Alec answered. I realised that they both had 'work' voices and 'friend' voices.

"Bye Alec. Bye Isabella… and go back to sleep." He said

"Bye" I said.

"Bye Aro" Alec said, and not 'Master'.

We just lay in bed for a few minutes with me lying on his chest. I hadn't even noticed how and when I got there, but I didn't mind on bit. Alec's hand was resting innocently on my hip and I liked it.

"How do you know when you're talking to Aro and not your 'master'?" I said and used tiny air quotes for master.

"Um, I can hear it in his voice whether he means business and when he means 'pleasure'," He said and made fool of my air quotes. I faked pouted and he snickered.

"What time is it?" I asked with a yawn and resisted the urge to cuddle into him.

"It's a little past 4 in the morning." He said.

"I'm going back to sleep" I announced.

"I have to go and talk to the wives and to Felix and Jane" he said and moved me off him gently and I couldn't stop the little pout that showed. He smiled and kissed it away gently.

"Hmm… Maybe I should go too. I bed Athenadora isn't going to be so and happy when she gets the news and probably needs to talk." I started to get out of bed and put on my clothes.

"Baby, you're tired. You need to sleep. I'm sure she can wait with the talk until you've rested and she does have Sulpicia to talk to until then." He said and I lay back down under the covers. He sat on the bed and pulled on his shoes.

I was drifting off when he left the room.

"Hey Bella," he said softly and I gave a quiet sound in response. "I think Athenadora will appreciate it greatly. I think it's amazing that you care for her that much." He said some more but I was too far off in dreamland to understand it. My dreams were not filled with nightmares as I thought they would be because of the news.

I dreamed once again of a little black-haired boy. It was the same backyard as the last time but only I sat alone on a bench and watched a man play with a boy that was obviously his son. The hair was unmistakeable. The man threw the boy up in the air and caught him squealing. He did it over and over again and the boy kept laughing at his dad. I wondered why I was there. I looked down in my hands and saw the same wedding band as last time, which must mean that the man playing with the boy is Alec; my husband. The boy came laughing over to me.

"Momma, _ho fame_" he said with his toothy smile. He couldn't be more than 3 years old. My dream ended there.

"_Mia Luna _wake up" someone sweetly whispered in my ear.

I stirred and lazily opened my eyes. There was Alec, the man of my dreams, literally.

"Hi" I whispered, my voice filled with sleep.

"It's almost 10. I figured you didn't want to sleep all day." He said and kissed my forehead.

"No, I don't. I want to go and talk Athenadora. How did she take it" I asked and feared the answer.

His face darkened a bit. "As expected of the situation. She is a wreck." He said slowly. "Bella, she wants to die."

"What?!" I yelped. "She can't do that!" I screamed. She couldn't just commit suicide, Edward said vampires cant, which mean she must get help from someone.

"You can't help her" I stated and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Vampires can't commit suicide. Edward told me so, which means she must get help to do so and I won't let you" I said.

"Bella, calm down" he said and sat down on the bed and pulled me close to him. "She isn't going to do it now but she has existed for more than 2000 years with a partner; her reason for living. For her, she had no reason to live" he told me.

I started crying which I found weird. I wasn't really close with her but it was hard to see someone you know, wanting to kill herself, no matter the circumstances. "Marcus did it" I said. He had lived without his mate for years.

"I know, but that was under different circumstances as well. He has been pretty much lifeless for seventy years, _mia luna_" he said. "I'm sure he's happy now. Reunited with his love. And it's the same that Athenadora wants."

"I understand that, to some extend, but she can't just kill herself!" I said and hugged him closely. Why did this affect me so much?

"Bella, I know you want to talk to her but I want you to promise me that you won't bring up her suicide. Aro and the other will be back in 2 hours so you need to get up and get dressed while I finish making you breakfast." He said. I didn't promise him anything. I wouldn't let my friend commit suicide

I nodded grimly and started getting ready. When I walked out to the living room Alec had finished a sandwich for me.

"We're under slight time pressure so you'll have to eat on the way to Caius and Athenadora's cabin." He told me and held out my jacket for me. Without speaking I put on my jacket and my boots, grabbed my sandwich and headed out the door and waited for Alec so we could get going.

He walked out and grabbed my hand as much as I wanted to enjoy I was still giving him the cold shoulder. He could not expect me to ignore my friend and her decision to kill herself. I would do my best to stop it or to get her mind straight. I think Alec was getting tired of my silence. I just ate my yummy sandwich.

"Will you please talk to me? The silence is killing" he said and stopped out walking.

"I thought you said we were under time pressure?" I said and looked anywhere but at him.

"Please talk to me" he almost begged.

"You just can't expect me to ignore the fact that one of my friends is planning to kill herself." I said and met his gaze. They were darker with his growing hunger.

"I know but I just don't want you to get on her bad side by mentioning it…-"

"But I won't just sit and do nothing." I said.

"I know, what if-" I huffed and cut him off. "_What if_ you get mad at each other and then she kills herself" I sent him death glares but he ignored them. "Could you live with yourself knowing that the last time you two saw each other, you were fighting. Bella, I've seen this scenario so many times and the sorrow that follows and I don't want you to go through that. And I know you, you would never forgive yourself." He said slowly and looked me in the eyes so I knew he wasn't kidding around.

I forgave quickly. "I'm sorry, I just thought that…" He cut me off by kissing me just a long lingering kiss that made my toes curl.

"I understand and I'm sorry too" he said and kissed my again.

We started walking and during the night more snow had fallen and made it hard for me to walk with my brace.

"How much longer do I have to wear this stupid thing?" I whined to Alec.

He chuckled. "Just a few more weeks," he said and swept me up in his arms. "Is this better?" he asked.

"Mmhmm…" I said rejoiced in being in his arms.

He started a quick pace and within minutes could I see a small cabin. He sat me down and we walked in. Athenadora was sitting in the arms and Sulpicia. Sulpicia didn't speak or move, she just held Athendora in her arms while she shook with tearless sobs.

"I'm going to scout the outer perimeter. Jane and Felix are close by. Just shout if you anything. I won't be long." He whispered and made a silent exit.

I walked slowly over to the wives and sat down on the other side of Athenadora and rubbed circles on her back to calm her down a bit.

"How are you holding up?" I asked.

"I'm fine" she said. Standard answer. "I mean, I'm coping until I can join him" she said and Sulpicia nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry. Remember Aro is coming in about 2 hours and then you'll be able to make the arrangements with him." Sulpicia said in a very caring voice.

"I know what you're going through but you can't just commit suicide." I tried to sound nice and caring but by the looks on their faces, it was in insult.

"You-" Athenadora started but Sulpicia cut her off.

"You have no idea what she's going through. You've never had a true mate. You don't understand the bond they have. If Aro died I would be seconds behind him." Sulpicia spat rather angry. "When you find you true mate, ask yourself. 'If he died, would I be able to live?' I have been with Aro for 2700 years. He changed me and I haven't left his side since." Her voice had softened.

"I appreciate the effort Bella, but I believe that there's more to this world than wheat meets the eye. I have no doubt that I will see Caius again and we will be together once more. I would like to value my last hours on this planet and not to talk about my demise." She said and sent me a warm smile.

I accepted it as her last request. Alec came back 15 minutes later and he could see that I was unhappy with the result of our talk. We all sat down on the floor and Athenadora told us funny stories, some that even Alec hadn't heard of. She talked about Marcus and how he had been when his wife, Didyme, mysteriously died. She told me that when he talked to me the first time I visited Volterra was the first time he talked in 300 years.

I was about to use that as an argument but Alec shook his sideways and I kept quiet.

"I know what you're thinking Isabella, but the only reason that Aro wouldn't let Marcus do it was because that his ability is quite unique. Aro may be his friend but most of all he is a collector, and he knows it.

"Hmpf" I said and leaned against Alec, who conveniently beside me. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in tighter while stroking me arms. We were still talking when Aro and the rest of the higher guard entered. Aro went straight over to Sulpicia, gave her one quick kiss and then embraced Athenadora in his arms. She started to sob again. Felix and Jane entered again.

"Aro I want to do this soon. I don't want to postpone it anymore than needs be." She said. He nodded.

"Felix, Alec and Demetri, please go and gather some wood." Aro said slowly but stern. They nodded grimly but left the cabin none-the-less. It wasn't long before they returned and we went out front were they had made a little fire.

I walked over to Alec and he put his arms around me and held me tight. I couldn't watch this. I hid my face in his chest and started sobbing. I heard Aro say some words and the whole funeral feeling came over me. I flinched each time I heard the sound of her body being ripped apart.

"It's over" Alec whispered and I turned my head. All I saw was the fire. We all just stood there in silence around the fire.

**A/N: **

_Mia lune = _my moon

**In chapter 2 he refers to hers as **_**mia stella**_**, the one who figures out what it means gets a Alec POV**


	19. Celebrating Life

**A/N: Same chapter - without the enormous paragraph at the start**

I hoped that Athenadora and Caius were happy now, together in the afterlife and that Marcus too was happy reunited with Didyme. Alec took my hand in his and we all made our way back inside. I had a very sad feeling inside, but I had just witnessed someone dying. I deserve the right to be a little down. The cabin had big panorama windows and from the sitting area you could still see the small flicks of fire from the woods. Alec pulled me over to a stuffed armchair and sat down and I joined him and sat sideways in the chair and wrapped my right arm around his neck. I picked a small selection of hair and started to twirl it subconsciously.

"As you know, we usually celebrate the passed vampire's life with a long run, but since we have Isabella here, I suggest that we divide in two groups. One group will run and the other will celebrate in a more human way." Aro said.

"Edward used to run with me on his back and I don't want to ruin your tradition. If someone will carry me, I'll be happy to go with you." I said and looked around the group to see what they thought.

"As much as we would like that, we run a lot faster than what you're used to. I agree with Aro, and think that you should stay here and celebrate in a human way." Demetri said. "You could go to a club. Get, what do you say, hammered." he snickered.

"As much fun as that would be" I said with an over sarcastic voice "I'm not allowed to drink yet. I'm only 19. But I guess we can go bowling or something."

"You know Bella; you _can_ go to a club and not drink. I think it could be fun." Alec said. "Who wants to go with us?" he asked, but not expecting someone to accept the invitation.

No one accepted, not that I had expected them to. I wouldn't want to break tradition and I felt a little bad that Alec wouldn't get to do it either.

"Well, let's go back to our cabin then and get you ready?" he said. I was a little bit confused, how was I supposed to go out with this brace on? We quickly said a quiet goodbye and left, hand in hand.

"Alec, are you sure you don't want to go with them running? I can just watch a movie or something. I don't want you missing out" I said as we walked back to our cabin.

"Bella, as much as I want to go running, I also know that you need some grieving and what boyfriend would I be if I did not want to be there?" he said and stopped walking and stopping me as well.

"I know, but I really wouldn't mind, just watching a movie, with some hot cocoa and some Ben and Jerry's" I joked and giggled a little. It felt good to laugh.

He laughed with me. "I know, but the run can take anything from 4 hours to 4 days. Depending on how close you were to the passed and since this is not only one, but two of our Masters, there is a lot of grieving to be done." he said and picked me up in his arms, my favourite place right now. "And I want to help you _and _a night out could be fun, even though I love having you all to myself" he said huskily.

"Okay, but I can't even get into a bar and I can't even drink" I said. "If I wanted to" I quickly added.

"Not a problem. In Sweden you have to be 18 to drink and to get in bars." he said and then jogged to the cabin.

"But can this brace come off? I'm going to a club with this" I pointed to the brace.

"We'll see when we get back if you can manage without it" Alec said and nuzzled my nose quickly.

"Thank you" I said.

He chuckled. "Your welcome" he said as we reached our cabin and he sat me down. He kissed me and I thought that it was just a chaste one, but he wanted more. His cold, sensual tongue gently touched mine and we opened our mouths simultaneously. He teased my tongue into his mouth and the cold that emanated made it more sensual. In the back of my mind, I remembered that I had to stay away from his teeth. There was no fight, just our tongues mingling, massaging. Our tongues curled and we tasted each other.

"Mmmh…" he said as we parted.

"Right back at you" I smiled and actually missed the feeling of kissing with him and it was like my tongue was restless and wanted to 'curl' some more and I would really like it, if Alec was a part of it.

We walked in. "Sit on the couch" Alec said and disappeared from my view. I sat down and waited for him to return, but I didn't even have time to miss him, before he was back with some tools.

He sat down next to me. "Put your legs here" he said and patted his lap and I moved my legs to it. He started messing around with my brace and fiddling with the screws and stuff. After a little while, he had successfully managed to rid me of the brace without breaking it in case I needed it again.

"Okay" he said and very gently moved my legs to the floor so I was sitting again and he stood up himself. "Stand up and we'll try and walk around" he held out his hand for me to take to gain some balance and I took it eagerly, not wanting to fall and accidentally hit the knee and make it worse.

I stood up and squeeze his hand for support as well and he squeezed back. I stood up without any problems.

"Let's try and walk" I said and started walking. The first step was okay, it hurt a little bit, but it was next to nothing. So, I got braver and took the next step with a little less caution. Alec was slowly following me and watching me 'walk' with a great interest.

I took the second step. The second my foot hit the floor I hear a crack and I yelled out in pain and my hand flew to the area, where I heard the crack. Alec quickly scooped me up in his arms and sat us down on the couch. The tears were starting to fall down my cheeks. It didn't hurt anymore, but I was still a little… scared? That if I even moved on inch I would feel that pain again. Alec shushed me and rocked me back and forth until I forgot the pain.

After I had stopped crying and the last my tears had been dried off, Alec spoke. "I'm going to put the brace back on you. It shouldn't hurt this much. We can still go clubbing if you want?" he said in a light voice.

I shook my head. "I don't want to go with this brace. Maybe we can go once I get it off?" I asked, even though I knew we would. I would love to see him _get freaky_.

He laughed. "Of course we can. I'll hold you to it." he joked and kissed my hair and made me forget slightly about the ache in my leg. "We can still go out to dinner or something?" he asked and looked hopeful.

"Yeah, we can do that" I said. "God! That hurt!" I laughed and he chuckled with me.

"We can also go to a movie if you like?" he asked sweetly.

"But, wouldn't the movie be Swedish? I don't know Swedish" I said, because I really didn't want to go to a movie and not understand any of it.

"The subtitles will be in Swedish, but Sweden don't synchronise the movies, except children movies." he said. "So just ignore the subtitles."

"Okay, then I would love to go to a movie as well" I said and kissed his cheek. "Can you help me put the brace back on?" I asked shyly.

"Sure" he smiled.

Without much trouble we finally got the brace back on and we made sure that I could walk without it hurting again. I went to the toilet while Alec went to start and warm up the car. I looked like shit. My cheeks were a bit stained from the tears that I had shed during the day, both from the death of Athenadora and the pain in my leg from when I tried to walk without the brace. I washed my face and then it hit me_. This would be my first date with Alec_. With that revelation I did what I could with my hair and then applied some make-up. Then I went into the bedroom to change into a little more attractive top. Anything was better than this ratty old top. I found a cute, faded pink, long sleeved t-shirt and then I went out to 'face the music'. I didn't want to keep Alec waiting.

"Hi" I smiled as got in the car. I pulled the seatbelt in place and then Alec took my hand as we sped off. I noticed that he was wearing a new suit. But it was black like the last one but this one wasn't dirty from the day wear and he was wearing a faded light green shirt underneath. Very hot.

"So, I figured we could go to a quick lunch and then I have a surprise for you" He said as we drove away from the cabin.

"What?" I asked and hoped he would tell me, because I really don't like surprises.

"You'll see when we get there" He smirked.

We drove past the closest town and on to the highway, but we drove off at the second exit. This town was bigger and had more life. He found a parking spot and opened my door and we walked down the cosy streets of Sweden. The town had lots of small store that sold the weirdest things. We found a cute little restaurant that had a lunch offer and got seated inside. A typical Swedish girl, long blond hair and blue eyes, came over and gave us our menus.

I tried to figure out what the dishes were but with no luck. Alec scooted his chair around the table so he could help. "This is a chicken steak with a home made sauce. It's what they recommend" he said.

"I'll have that then" before he started to translate the rest, for no reason. Alec wasn't having anything. He waved a waiter over and ordered my steak and a cup of tea. I took his hand and hoped that he would get the hint and not move back to his original seat. He didn't.

"So what are we doing afterwards?"

"I'm still not telling" he smirked and kissed my cheek.

"Okay then. If I guess, will you tell me if I'm right?" I asked and my thumb started to trace invisible pattern on his hand. He smiled devious. "Maybe"

"Hmm... Are we going to a movie?"

"No"

"Are we going to the beach?""Hmm... Okay then, a concert?"

"No"

"_Are___we going anywhere?" I teased as the food arrives.

He sniggered. "Yes, we are"

I hmpf'ed and took a bite of the chicken. It was _delicious. _The sauce was even tastier. It all melted in my mouth. I decided that I was going to be eating and Alec was going to talk.

"So now, that we're together, I think I deserve to know some more about your human past" I said "And I also know that you remember your human life, maybe not all of it, but some you do. So don't tell me that you only know as much as the story books." I finished off with plopping a piece of chicken in my mouth, effectively shutting me out of the conversation and leaving him to talk.

He scanned me over as if assuring that I wanted to know. As if he was about to tell me something that would sent me running over the hills. He blew out a deep unnecessary breath. His voice was a bit restrained when he spoke. "I was born Alec John Lambert. We lived in a big house, just me and my parents" His voice grew slightly happier and not so grimly.

"My dad's name was John Lambert, I don't remember his middle name, but I know it's the same as my granddad. It's sort of a tradition in my family. That the child has the dad's name as the middle name." He smiled at the memory. "My mom, Gwendolyn, died giving birth to me." The delicious food turned to dirt in my mouth. My whole body froze. It must have been awful, to not have a mother growing up. I swallowed the pile of dirt in my mouth. I looked into his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. I got over it. Sure I would love to have had a mother but the Universe had another idea. The tears had welled up in my eyes. "Don't cry over it. You didn't know me then, you weren't even born then. It's okay." He wrapped his arms around in a needed hug which stopped the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I'm okay" I said and pulled back. "Continue."

"We lived in Wales in a small town called Mold" he said and I couldn't help the giggled that escaped me.

"You lived in a town called 'Mold'?" I said and giggled some more but when I saw he look on his face I immediately stopped. He looked liked he took this very seriously. _Note to self: Alec's past is a touchy subject._

"I'm sorry, I just didn't expect that name. I caught me a bit off guard." I said and took a exaggerated bite. He watched my mouth closely before smiling and then continued.

"I was born in 1899 on the 22nd of August. I don't remember much of the first couple of years until Jane and her parents moved next door. She's actually older than me." he chuckled.

Then I realised that I had finished my plate but I didn't want for the 'history lesson' to end.

"Are you done?" he asked with an amused voice. He knew that I was intrigued by his history.

"Yeah…" I said reluctantly. He waved the waitress over and paid the bill and we left the restaurant.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going now?"

"You'll see. Right … Now" he said and pulled the cark into a dirt field. On the field across a small amusement park had been set up. Alec got out and opened my door and you could hear the screams of enjoyment from the kids. I was stunned. This was better than any scenario that I had imagined. I squealed and jumped into his arms. "This is great!" I exclaimed.

"Good" he smiled.

"Let's go!" I said and took his hand and dragged him towards the site.

There were bumper cars, a Ferris wheel, many stalls with different 'challenges' and prices. The kids were running around with painted faces and candy floss in hand. A pony passed us with an excited kid dragged by a cowboy. A moon bounce and others rides was also there to entertain kids as well as adults.

"What do you want to do first?" he asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Hmm… How about that?" I said and pointed to the biggest ride. It was like a swing but at the same time as you went up and down, you spun around.

"Okay" he said. He had really lightened up and it seemed that the big smile couldn't go away. Not that I wanted it too. It suited him to be happy. He deserved it. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his body. He paid for the tickets and we waited in line with him standing behind me and his arms around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder. _This _was were I wanted to be.

It became our turn and we found to seats next to each other and strapped us in. We sat in the chair and the adrenaline was already pulsing through my veins. I was a bit scared to I gripped Alec hands as best as I could. The ride was so exhilarating and refreshing. The first 5 second I was scared but then I started screaming for the joy of it. That ride was the most thrilling thing I had ever taken part in. My heart was so far up my throat and it felt great. Alec was screaming now too and letting go of his 'work façade' and started to have a good time without restraint. We managed to keep holding our hands during the ride.

"That was amazing!" he gushed and spun me around in his arms. "How about that one next?" His voice was full of excitement as he pointed to the another big ride.

This one started as a horizontal Ferris wheel and grew in speed as it worked its way to vertical. The small gondolas could fit two people. It was called 'the Enterprise.'

They were so small that person A had to sit between person B's legs. There were no straps or anything just the centrifugal force to keep you safe and some stirrups for the feet. Alec dragged me over to it as the next turn started.

We got number 42 and Alec got in first and then I settled between his legs. He wrapped his arms to keep me safe and sat his feet on the stirrups and I rested my hands on his thighs.

The ride started to move slowly and the 'Ferris wheel' started going vertical. This ride gave a thrilling feeling in my stomach but was not as exciting as the previous one but fun. I laughed and so did Alec when we were fully vertical and all the way down.

Now our pulses and adrenaline had worn down a bit. "How about I try to shoot you something?" he said with sparkling eyes. I had no doubt he was enjoying himself.

We found a shooting tent and in this one you just had to hit something to win and it was the same prize whatever, but Alec won me a fake red rose and put it in my hair. I gave him a sweet 'thank you' kiss.

"I want to try too" I said and Alec paid for another round for me. I didn't do as good as Alec but I still won a rose.

Then we walked over to another shooting tent where you had 10 shots and depending on how you did, you got a prize. Alec had apparently been using some of his 300+ years to practice shooting because he got ten out of ten which won him a big plush teddy bear.

"Here you go" Alec said and reached it out to me but when I went to grab it he pulled it behind his back.

"What?" I asked confused. He bent down a bit and closed his eyes. His lips pouted and he pointed towards it.

I smiled and kissed his pout once but he still stood there, practically frozen and waited for another kiss. I put my arms around him and kissed him again and immediately opened my mouth and so did he. We stood there, totally absorbed in each other, oblivious to the world around us. I love the feel of his cold tongue, and the warmth that arose within me whenever we were close like this.

We pulled back and he handed me my new teddy. I already loved it. We passed a man that just walked around, taking pictures and sending them to another man at a computer that printed it out. He took two of us. One where we were kissing and one where he stood behind me with his hands on my hips and we both looked into the camera.

Before we left, we stopped for a candy floss and then we walked to the car with me tucked in under his arm. He was carrying my teddy

"So? How did I do?" he asked.

"On what?" I asked confused.

"On our first date" He smiled. I can't believe _he _actually remembered it and wanted to make it special.

"You did exceptionally well. I didn't think you would think about it, being our first date" I said.

"OF course I would remember my first date with my dream girl" he romanced me.

"I would say we did a great job celebrating life." I announced as he opened my door and I got in. He buckled in 'Jamie' as he had named the teddy bear.

**A/N: I forgot half the question on last update but 1 got it right! Congrats** **GreyHorseRanger01**

**- Sorry for the late update**


	20. Murphy Law

To say that I was happy would be an understatement. I was beyond happy. The day had been perfect after the whole Athenadora incident. I fell asleep on the ride home, a blissful sleep.

I woke up the next day in the bed at the cottage. I was still in the same clothes as yesterday and I took my bra off and flung it across the room. I hate that feeling you get when you sleep with one. I sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and then my stomach growled. I got up from the bed and headed into the main room and to hunt something down to eat. But when I opened the door I was met the smell of bacon. I saw Alec standing in the kitchen area with a towel thrown over his shoulder. He heard me coming and turned around.

I was just about to greet him 'good morning' but he beat me to the punch. "Before you say anything, sit down and let me treat you to an English breakfast with all of your favourites." He said and came around the small island and kissed me. "Good morning."

"Mmhmm… good morning indeed" I replied and gave him and extra kiss and sat down.

"We have hash browns, scrambled eggs, bacon, sliced sausages and toast!" he announced playfully and I giggled at him.

"You really didn't have to do this. I don't mind cooking, and it's only me that's eating" I said as he placed a plate in front of me.

"I don't mind, I have all the time in the world. Literally." He smirked. A silence filled the room as I ate.

"Do you ever think about it? Becoming like me?" he asked quietly.

I stopped eating. The way he said it made me. It wasn't like when Edward and I broached the subject and Edward hating it from the beginning. In Alec's voice that there was a sign of … hope? Maybe not, but it was very positive and not negative like Edward.

"Well, before when I was with Edward, it was all I could think about. How I wanted to become like you so I could stay with him forever."

"And now?" Alec asked timid. Maybe he was a bit afraid that I still wasn't over Edward, which I clearly was, I just hoped he could see it as well.

"Now, I'm little wiser and the whole relationship with Edward showed me that I shouldn't jump into something _that _big. I mean, I thought I was ready from day 1 to spend eternity with Edward." There was a little awkward pause here. "But yeah… I still think about it from time to time. The idea of immortality still sounds appealing to me, which is why I made that arrangement with Aro"

The smile he sported lit up his whole face. I smiled at that_. Did he want an eternity of us?_ I shook my head clear of those thoughts. It was way too early to think about but I couldn't help myself to a few thoughts.

_Would he propose to me? Would I s__ay yes? How would we live our lives? Would still become a vampire, or would he have the same attitude towards it as Edward had? He didn't seem to, but you never know. Would we 'adopt' as Carlisle and Esme had done? Would we 'serve' for the Volturi forever, in some way or another?_

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked and broke my trance.

"I was thinking about going to the Gym and doing some physiotherapy? Maybe we go once in a while so my leg gets better faster?"

"Sure. It's a good idea." He smiled.

I finished my delicious breakfast. "I'm going to change and then we can head off?" I asked as I got up from the table. For just a moment, I was sure that Alec's eyes were focused on my chest instead of my eyes. But as soon as I blinked he was looking elsewhere.

"Sure, I'll get the car running, there's a bit of a drive to the nearest gym." He said.

I went to the bedroom and found some clothes suitable for exercise. Unfortunately, I didn't have a sports bra, so I settled with the fittest one I had and a top. I pulled on a pair of yoga pants and jeans over them. Then I grabbed a bag and threw in a bra, t-shirt, socks and a towel so I could shower at the gym.

Then I put on my sneakers and my coat and joined Alec in the car. It would take us a little over an hour to get there, and Alec sped off.

Apparently, you could only be there for one hour as a trial, if you wanted more time you had to sign up and pay. But Alec used his charms and got us as many hours as we wanted after he convinced her that he was a professional trainer, here to give my weekly training on my holiday.

We started on the treadmill with a light jog. It didn't take me long to work up a sweat and after 10 minutes I had already had enough. While I was ran, Alec was going at it at the weights – shirtless. It was a bit distracting, if not a lot.

My leg hurt a little but I was determined to keep going. Alec was a great help and had a lot of knowledge about the different equipments. It felt nice to move, still taking it easy but at least we weren't just sitting at the cottage. I felt sweaty and icky after the workout and the shower was refreshing.

The brace was now annoying as hell and I wanted it off! I was going to have to ask Alec to take me to see a doctor. To get some professional advice. I was crossing my fingers, hoping that the break had healed so much that I could go without the brace.

"As much as I want to be there during the consult, I have to just drop you off. I can't handle the heavy scent of blood at the hospital," Alec said a bit sad on the way to the hospital.

"It's okay" I said and reached for his right hand on the wheel and he gladly let me take it. "I understand. As long as you pick me up," I said sternly with a pointed finger.

"Of course I will baby," he chuckled. We pulled up furthest away from the entrance.

"Break a leg," he said and we quickly kiss and while we're close, he breathes me in and holds his breath as he drives to the main entrance and as soon I got out he sped away. I giggled to myself as I hopped my way inside.

"How may I help you?" said a way too sweet sugary voice of the nurse. I hate those types of people.

"I have an appointment with my doctor – I can't remember his name, but my name is Isabella Swan."

She started typing madly into the computer, "It would be a lot easier if you remember the doctor's name next time."

I resisted the urge to snap back at her.

"You have an appointment in 10 minutes with Dr. Cohlen. You take a seat in the waiting room just around the corner," she said.

I just nodded and went along. _Thank you for offering a wheelchair, bitch_.

I picked up one of the many magazines and started flipping through the pages. _Brangelina twins suffer from Downs_ _Syndrome_ or maybe you just couldn't find another cover. This is why I prefer National Geographic.

"Miss Swan" Dr. Cohlen called and I walked towards him. He offered me his arm as a support but I declined, but was still pleased that he was kind enough to offer.

"So how's it going?" he said while looking in my chart.

"Extremely good, I want this thing off." I joked but completely serious.

"Let me do some test and he can find out." he smiled. "Just hop up." and I did.

He stretched, bend and poked my leg and even though I hurt sometimes I didn't show it. I wanted it off. He had me walk up and down the hall and up and down some stairs.

"I don't see any reason to keep it on you as long as you don't go run a marathon as soon as you leave"

He started taking it off and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Excited to have it off?" he asked and I nodded.

"Who tinkered with this?" he asked with a bemused face.

I blushed a bit. "My boyfriend," it felt good to say.

He chuckled a bit. "He didn't do a very good job,"

"I want to see you back here in 2 weeks to see how it's hold up" he said and sent me away with a lollipop.

I had forgotten my phone so I just went out and started walking home hoping he would drive by. I didn't even make it 500 yards until a familiar car pulled up.

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked a bit insulted.

"I had forgotten my phone," he was in a whole different mood. He didn't reply and just drove home. When we arrived he just stayed in the car when I got out.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked a bit timid. I couldn't tell if it was me he was mad at.

He just looked me in the eyes and I saw that his eyes were dead and then drove away. It made me sad that he wouldn't talk to me. He could at least have told me if I had done something wrong.

He didn't even kiss me.

I made myself a cup of tea and found a channel that had a marathon with McLeods Daughters. As I sat there, I really didn't focus on the show because my mind was going on overdrive. Was it me that had made him so angry? Is he regretting us? I quickly became sad and upset.

I had looked forward to a hike or stroll in the woods but no I was stuck at home and in a very bad mood.

The episode that was on was when Claire died, leaving her small baby behind and her boyfriend, and the aftermath. The combination of that and with Alec made me cry my eyes out. My mother always said that sometimes a girl just needs to cry her tears out for nothing and everything.

I considered calling Aro or one of the girls but didn't. They shouldn't have to worry about me.

I need a hug.


	21. I Should Be So Lucky

Why did he have to be such an ass?

Knocks on the door kept me from continuing that thought. But before I even got up to answer the door, it burst open.

"Oh Bella!" my mother screeched as she entered with Phil on her tail. I stood up from the couch totally confused.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as she hugged me. I was too paralyzed to respond.

"Oh honey! I'm so sorry about last time, _so sorry_," she said and hugged me again before I pushed her away.

"Do you seriously think you can just walk back to me after what you did? After you spat me in the face?" I was pretty mad. Some would think that I was channeling my anger for Alec into this and right now I could believe them.

"But honey, I said I was sor…."

I cut her off. "I don't care. You can't just come in like this and expect me to forgive you!"

"Bella," Phil said but didn't get any further.

"Shut it pup. Get out." I said and started literally pushed my mom out the door. They wouldn't budge.

Phil phased and then he was on top of me, holding me down. I was screaming for help – for Alec.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I know what's best for you. And its not here and most certainly not_ Alec" _She said his name like it was pure acid.

"What are you talking about? Phil get off me!" I yelled at them. My mom poured some liquid on to a cloth and held it over my face.

******** Sad smiley*******

I woke up in a familiar house. It seemed like something from a far away, forgotten dream. I had no sense of time. The climate felt warmer. I was still wearing the same clothes as I was before…

At least I think they were the same. I couldn't remember a thing. The last thing I remembered was that Alec was acting insane and then… and then… and then nothing. I saw some windows and the ocean on the other side. I could barely walk.

"Oh you're awake" said a familiar voice and as I turned around I saw Phil.

"You stay away from me!" I yelled and look for escape ways and came up with none. "Where am I?"

"You're home sweety," said my mother who had just entered the room.

"No I'm not! My home is in Volterra!"

"Bella, you were under the vampire's spell. They made you think you were welcome. They made you think you were their friend. They made me despise you! Do you really think I could spit mu own daughter in her face? The vampires made me do it," she rambled on.

"Mom, you're lying." I said completely relaxed because there was no way in hell they would do that, even if it was possible. "I can't believe you're trying to blame _them_ for what _you_ did."

"Oh Phil!" my mother gushed. "How do we make her see?"

"Oh my god! I'm leaving. Don't find me again" I yelled and ran for the nearest door. It turned out to be a bathroom. So I ran for the next, but before I got to it Phil the Pup was over me, holding me down.

"Bella, these _things_ they have these weird powers. Like they can make you think what they want you to think. They made me act like that so you would despise me. Phil explained it all. Please calm down honey!" mom tried to reason with me. "Can't you see, if you didn't have me to come home to you would have no not to stay there!"

Only one thing caught there. "What do you mean by _if I didn't have you_?" I was complete composed with anger. The calm before the storm. "I have Charlie."

"Honey you have to let him go. He's not coming back." She started to cry a little. "You know that not even your friends can bring people back from the dead."

I started to laugh a little nervous. "You're saying Charlie's dead? You're really losing it if you think I believe that!"

"You didn't know?" She yelled incredulously. "Phil let her go!"

Phil got off me my mother took me in her arms. I didn't know what to feel. My dad was dead. I was feeling so overly sad that I was past crying.

"I need to be alone… Is there somewhere I can sleep?" Phil hadn't commented on anything yet. He actually seemed bored, but satisfied.

"Of course honey." My mom showed me the way to a bedroom that was very girly. I looked around and thought _did Phil have a daughter from a previous marriage?_ But this was Phil's first and he didn't have any kids. I was very confused.

"Look at you," my mother said. "You don't even recognize your own room."

What? This couldn't be my room. When I left to live with Charlie, Phil and Renée they bought a new house, so I couldn't have a room. But I was too tired to argue with her now. I just wanted to sleep and then I could make some sense in all this nonsense in the morning.

I refuse to believe that Charlie is dead. Someone at Volterra would have told me. _They would right? _With that last thought, I fell asleep.

I woke to an insanely cheerful Renée with a plate stacked with pancakes. I hate pancakes, only Alec makes them right.

"Time to wake up, sleepyhead!"

I sat up with a face that clearly said _get out, I'm still dreaming_. But I should be so lucky… I still hoped this was a dream and that I would wake up any minute to Alec.

"I made your favourite" She poured syrup on the pancakes, so much that they can swim. "Pancakes swimming in syrup"

Now I was positive that something was wrong. Mom knew that I hated syrup with a passion indescribable.

"Mmmh," I forced out as I took the plate, "Mind if I eat alone? I'm still in shock after the" I faked gulped, "C-Charlie news."

"Of course baby" she kissed my hair.

As soon as she closed the door, I was up and ready. If this really was my room then I must have clothes here. I looked in the closet and BINGO. All sorts of clothes in my size and a bag as well. I got dressed and packed. I was going. I didn't know if I was going to Volterra to see Alec or to Forks to see Charlie. You know, just to prove he's alive.

I looked in the nightstand hoping to find some cash. And I did, a total of $25. Wow, no matter where I was, this was nowhere near enough what I needed. I assumed I was in Jacksonville, it was hot and I was at mom and Phil's home. But after all the lies I heard since I woke up here…

I kept looking but I didn't find any thing else I could use. I threw the pancakes out the window.

I opened the door. "Mom! I can I have some more?" I asked.

"I knew you would love them" she beamed triumphantly and took my plate. Over happy bitch… something had happened to her, but I didn't have time to find out now.

I crawled out the window and was thankful this house didn't have a second floor. I listened for noise because all I saw was trees. I couldn't hear road or anything. I was too afraid to follow the driveway. When they found out that's where they would go. So I ran into the woods.

And I kept running until I couldn't see the house and then I kept going north. I think I had read somewhere that if you're lost, you have to run the same direction all the time if you want to find your way out. So I kept running north. Or I think I ran north, now I wished I had my Iphone so I could use the compass app. And if I had my phone I could call Alec and my dad.

_God! These woods seem__ to go on forever!_ I thought as I kept walking.

I wonder what would happen if they found me. Phil's new persona actually frightened me a bit. I really hoped I was safe here.

The calm person he was now was like Sam before I actually knew him. But I _did_ know Phil and if this really was him I was scared.

Did Phil even have a pack?

**F.U.C.K**

The word pack triggered it.

Phil was a werewolf and could sniff my path as easy as he could break my bones.

**A/N review please!**


	22. You Can Change Your Hair

I mentally face palmed my self. Why couldn't I had waited with that realization until I had gotten some rest? I wanted to just sit down against a tree for 5 minutes, but I knew nothing good would come of it. I would get too comfortable and start sleeping leaving Phil with a greater chance of finding me.

In the distance, I heard a honk. I started running towards it. Where there are honks, there are cars and where there are cars there is roads. So pushed myself and found the road. I looked to both sides and saw nothing. I just started walking. I hoped that this road was far away from the house and there was not too far to the nearest town.

As I walked, I stayed just behind the trees in case Phil and Renée came this way. It seemed like I had walked for days, when I finally reached the town.

I walked up to the closest house and knocked.

The door opened and a man in his mid-30s appeared. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"As a matter of facts you can. Can I borrow your phone?" I asked. Calling Alec was the first thing I wanted to do. He would help me.

The man seemed suspicious. "Don't you have a cell?"

"Believe it or not, but no… I ran away from my crazy mother and I just want my dad to come pick me up…" I started crying to ass sympathy and he believed me.

"Come in poor thing," he said and opened the door for me. "Mary! Get down here!" he yelled as we entered his living room. He gestured for the couch and I was surprised, sine I thought he would just show me his phone.

A woman came in to the room, looking frightened.

The man said, "Mary, this girl needs to use the phone, please show her, and make me a sandwich," he ordered the poor woman.

"This way" she said so low I had trouble hearing it.

I picked up the phone and put my hand on the numbers. Then I realised. I don't have the number. I haven't memorized any number since I came to Volterra… I couldn't call Aro… or Marcus… and not Alec…

I started to cry.

Now I only had one way… I had to call my dad…

"_The number you have dialled in not in service"_

What. The. Fuck.

He couldn't be dead could he?

"Excuse me miss, can I ask what town this is?" I asked the woman and tried to keep a steady voice.

"Jacksonville" she whispered without looking at me.

"Where is the train station?"

"Up the road, to the left and four blocks to the right," she murmured.

"Thank you" I said and stormed out of the house. Some freaky shit was going on, but I didn't have time to help that poor woman now…

I sprinted to station and in to the ticket office. And then I had to wait in line.

Ever waited in line, stressed? You know how much it sucked.

When I was finally my turn I was shaking with stress and fear of getting caught.

"How may I help you?" a sickly sweet voice said, bitch.

"I need to get to Seattle. What is the cheapest and fastest way"

"Well, is a 3 day ride but train is 498 dollars and bus is 239 dollars."

"And when does that bus leave?"

"In 10 minutes. Should I get you a ticket?"

Fuck it. I am going to risk it. "No," and then ran for the bus.

I got in and got situated in the back. I took some stuff out of the bag and tried to go to sleep. I mean they probably switched driver and if he could see that I had been there in a long time he probably wouldn't think twice about it

I managed to keep this going for a day and a half. Until we stopped in Kansas city and I was asked to show my ticket.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't have one… But I really need to get to Seattle. My dads…" I couldn't finish… Should I say he was dead like they tried to convince me or he was dying or that I just needed to see him because my werewolf stepdad abducted me and I'm running..

"Listen if you let me ride with you, you can give me as many fines as you want, but I need to get there. Even if I need to pay a million dollars in fine!"

"I'm sorry sweet, but no can do,"

Please you can give me a ticket for every town we pass through…"

"But sweets, if you can afford the ticket, how am I supposed to believe you can pay the fines."

I got my sweeter out, Gucci, "I have this, I'm running from my crazy mom, and my dad has money. He will pay. Please sir!"

He looked around, " A ticket for each town and I want something out of it too"

"Whatever you want," I said. I didn't realise that he could make me do something… something sexual… I had just agreed to it. I hope he isn't a freak.

"50,000 dollars,"

"It's a deal!" I almost yelled. He went back up to go back to driving. We weren't many in the bus and thankfully no one had heard our exchange.

A few towns over he came down to me with the many ticket and a note with his bank account on it. I cant believe he felt for it. No way I was paying for this, but I'm glad he thought so. The 25 dollars I had, I used for food and drinks on the ride and I was definitely not being healthy. My muscles hurt from sitting still almost 3 days in a row. I had slept most of time and then read and then thought over my life.

And how fucked up was it? My vampire boyfriend, my vampire ex-boyfriend and his family, my bestfriend is a werewolf along with all of his friends. My stepdad is also a werewolf and a pain in the ass. Somehow he has brainwashed my mother. And my dad is dead.

NO! I had to shake that thought out of my head. If it was true then all of this had been a waste. I should have pursued Alec instead. I was no longer afraid of Phil and my mom to catch me. They were clueless to where I was. They had to be.

When we arrived in Seattle, I thanked him for his kindness and said that I would keep my promise. I was almost home now. I just had to wait 2 hours for the bus to Port Angeles and from there I'd walk. I was so close I couldn't quit now.

After 3 and a half day of travel, I reached Port Angeles. I walked towards Forks with a jump in my step.

Several cars drove past me and I almost had to fight the urge to wave.

"Bella!" a familiar voice shouted.

Mike Stepped out from a black and walked towards me with open arms. "What are you doing here?"

"You know, just visiting," I said. I wouldn't say my dad – just in case.

"Why are you walking?" he asked bewildered.

"Ran out of money, and it isn't that far"

"Next time, just call and I'll pick you up,"

"Thanks Mike, I appreciate it,"

We drove to town and I didn't know if I should be asked to be dropped off at my dads house – fortunately he drove there automatically.

I gave him another hug and got out.

I took a deep breath and knocked.

_No answer._

The cruiser wasn't here either. But he could be at work.

Should I wait or…

Did I really have an alternative?


	23. Alive, But Not Pleasant

If he was indeed dead then waiting wouldn't accomplish anything. But then again, Mike drove me directly here, he wouldn't have done that if the house was no longer inhabited. I sat down on the porch and debated with myself and while I did that several cars drove by and by the 7th, I decided to wait in the backyard and not make a bigger fool of myself. I got off the cold porch and my ass and legs were hurting for sitting down in the cold. The first steps hurt a bit as the joint and muscles cracked into work.

I walked around the house when I heard voices. I didn't recognize them. There were about 4-5 voice and one of them sounded very young. I didn't hear my dad so I hesitated to go any further. But I was in so close range that I could hear some of the talk.

"How am I just supposed to deal with this?" the young voice said.

"You just are. There's nothing to do about it." A very deep and dark voice said.

"it's in your genes Seth," a voice I recognized said. I couldn't stop myself and before I realized it. I was running towards the voice I knew belonged to a certain Black.

"Billy!" I shouted as I ran around the fence I was hiding behind. But I stopped short.

A big .. pack… of people was gathered in my fathers backyard. Some were managing the grill and some were wrestling and the porch some was talking to Billy and my dad.

My dad was alive! I couldn't help myself as I ran towards him and threw myself in his arms. I hugged him so close so that I was sure I wasn't dreaming. But something was wrong.

He wasn't hugging me back. He wasn't really reacting at all.

I stumbled back a bit. All the activities the yard had ceased and an eerie silence had fallen upon us.

"Daddy?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. he hadn't even looked at me yet. Slowly, as if painfully, he turned his head and looked at me. He looked me up and down before settling on my eyes.

"What Isabella? Do you think you can walk back and expect everything to return to normal? You left with no word and I haven't heard from you for months. Time didn't just freeze here. We moved on." There was mystery behind his way of talking. The way Jacobs's voice had when he told me the Quileute 'tales'.

I looked around and looked at the people in yard. They had a lot of traits in common. Tall, broad shoulders, tanned dark skin, incredibly well built, short cropped black hair. Quileute definitely and more specific Quileute werewolves. But I didn't see Jacob anywhere. I only recognized Sam, whom seemed to be the pack leader – alpha, if you will. Quil and Embry were also there even though I could hardly recognize them. Granted, they were humans last time I saw them.

How long had it really been since I left? I spend 3 days travelling here. And when I arrived in Volterra there was 3 weeks 'till the ball. But how long had we spent in Sweden? It seemed like a week or two, but it could only have been a few days. It couldn't have been more than a month. Maybe a month and a half tops.

Okay, I shouldn't just have left but at the time I didn't care. I was so down that I just left and didn't of what aftermath there might have been here in Forks. I could have called, I mean, I kept in touch with Renée, the other parent should've been informed too.

Back to scene at hand; no one moved, spoke or did anything but anticipated what was about to happen. I didn't know what to answer him.

"I'm sorry I didn't call," was all I could think about and when I spoke the lameness was radiating off it.

Charlie stood up. He had changed, the features was sharpened, like he wasn't eating. The hair seemed more... gray.

"It is not so much that, it's more the fact you kept the fact about your _boyfriend_ being a vampire, your _best friend _a werewolf-"

_Okay, not fair_, I thought. "Stop right there! Billy knew and he's your _best friend_! You should be mad he didn't tell you!"

His anger rose. I could see it in his eyes. "I was at first, but he was keeping a tribe secret, a family secret!"

"You could say I was too! Edward _was_ family at the time and I was protected _his_ family secret! So was Jacobs! Neither secrets were mine to tell!" I shouted at my dad. "And so I didn't!"

"That is not point! I invited Edw..-him! into my house! I think I deserve to know if I was at same table as a _predator_!" he yelled.

At this I couldn't help but imagine that the 'spectators', were acting like they were watching a tennis match.

"You've been to Billy's when Jacob was there many times! You didn't know the 'threat' back then!"

"It is different! They're not family,"

"You sure did consider them one!" I shouted back. My chest was heaving with emotion and I could feel the tears threatening to come out behind my eyes. In this crowd I would not be weak. I refused to be so.

I forced my voice back under my control and said, "Besides you seem to know 'the big secret," I made drastic air quotations, "is that why you're thinner? Your hair grayer? Because now that the chief of police is involved in a supernatural secret, you protecting them? Making things disappear at station?"

No one said anything so I assumed I hit a nerve and a truth.

"I'll be leaving now. Don't look for me," I said in a menacing voice and walked pass Charlie and Billy and into the house.

I could feel eyes boring into my back but kept going.

"Isabella you have one minute to leave the premises or I will arrest you for trespassing." Charlie voiced as I entered the house.

"You can't do that when I live here." I shouted back.

"I am the chief, I do as I damn please! 30 seconds," he replied.

I went upstairs and got a bag with some of the stuff I left behind that I would like to keep. Not before long I could hear heavy footsteps on the stairs. I threw the duffel bag I had packed over my shoulder.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are arrested for trespassing on the," he checked his watch, "25th of May, 11: 48. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." He handcuffed me, behind my back and led me to the police car.

My own father arrested me and three days ago I escaped my mother's 'incarceration'. Come on Dr. Phil, where's your show?

He put me into one of the two small cells at Forks Police station and removed the cuffs.

"Oi! I have the right for a phone call!" I yelled as he walked away. He turned on his heel and locked me out and took me to the phone booth.

I debated whether I should call Alec or Aro. The last time I had seen Alec, he was incredibly rude and ignored me and drove away without a word. As much as I wanted to see him, two could play that game. He can't behave that way and expect me to not retaliate.

I picked up and dialed 411, "Can you patch me through to Aro in Volterra, Italy?" I asked the nice phone lady.

"Do you have a last name?"

And I wondered why I didn't know it. _Mental note to self: get last names!_ "No, but I can't imagine there's that many Aro's in Volterra, Italy?"

"Oh I didn't hear you said Italy. I'll patch you through to the Italian information,"

"thank you," I said and went to hold.

A man picked up and talked so fast in Italian that I had no way of understanding. "Hey. Hey! I don't speak Italian!"

"Sori Signora. How mai I be of servise?" he said in poor English but I would give him kudos for the effort. I also loved his accent and the roll of his r's.

"I need to speak to Aro in Volterra,"

"I have twu Aro's in Volterra. Do yu have un last-"

"No," I said quickly. I really need to get them.

"Well I know he lives in a castle in the middle of the town… I don't know if that helps," I said and hope.

He didn't even answer me before the beeping sounds came. I crossed my fingers and hoped for the right Aro.

"Jane here" a nice familiar voice said.

"Oh Jane! It's Bella!" I exclaimed.

"Hello Princess! We have been trying to locate you without any luck,"

"Yeah long story, short; I'm in a prison in Forks," I said.

"Good Bella! But it takes 17 hours before anyone can get there. We have to drive to Stockholm to get a flight to Seattle and then drive there. Can you hang in there for that long?" she said in a concerned voice. I couldn't see Charlie's face, but I would like to know what his face expression was when he heard 'Italy'.

"I kinda don't have a choice do I?" I joked.

"I know sweety… But Alec is already on his way,"

"I don't want Alec to come. Can you send someone else?" I asked. Alec shouldn't feel obligated to come and get me, when he can't even treat me right and not give me any reason for his actions.

"Yes I think Aro actually wants to get you himself"," Jane said, "I'll put him on,"

"Hello my sweet Isabella, how are you holding up?" Aro asked.

Hearing his voice made the threatening tears, push out.

"I miss you , _babbo_" I cried.

"Honey, please stop crying. I cannot stand it" Aro sounded full of emotion, something I have never heard before.

"I'm sorry" I sniffed, "When are you getting here? I know Jane said 17 hours but can't you make it quicker?" I almost begged.

"Unfortunately not, my sweet. The flight itself takes 10 hours and from Seattle to Forks is a 3 hour drive and we have to get to Stockholm for the flight and that takes two hours and then there's small waiting time." He explained.

"Why do you not wish Alec to come." He sounded concerned when I actually thought he would be indifferent about my decision.

"He was rude last time we saw each other. He has to earn it."

"Well, I, Jane and Demetri are coming as soon as possible. Try getting some sleep."

"I will _babbo, _bye" I hung up.

I found some joy in the massive phone bill that the station might have. I have just called Sweden through Italy. Well that's what you get when you arrest your own daughter.

"Enjoy your stay," he said as he left me in my cell.

I pulled on the smelly blanket and lay on the smelly pillow in the very smelly cell. I figured time would pass more quickly while sleeping.

I just hoped that when I wake up, I will see a familiar face and feel safe and comforted. But even I know that the chance of sleeping 17 hours in a row is high improbable.

**A/N – check out my other story "all your are is mean", is kinda explains why the updates come so slowly**


End file.
